How to Adult
by ShySnowWolf
Summary: It had been 5 years since Marinette last saw Adrien, her crush having left to America for modeling. Hurt, but motivated to be a fashion designer, Marinette copes with all the difficulties that meet her path in her young-adult life. But what happens when Adrien returns to Paris? And where is Chat Noir and what's he up to? Follow Marinette through her new young-adult life. -AU-
1. It feels like yesterday

**How to Adult**

 **-X-**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hello, my dear readers! ~_

 _This is my first FanFiction on this account. I might be a little rusty, since it has been a while since I last wrote a story here on FanFiction. Therefore, I'd like to apologize in advance for any grammar mistake that I might make. Keep in mind that English is not my native language. Also, I apologize for any out-of-characterness that might be shown. Don't be afraid to leave a review. Enjoy the story! ~_

 **-X-**

 _ **Warnings: OOC-ness, AU, adult language/swearing**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**_

 **-X-**

 **Chapter One: It feels like yesterday**

 **-X-**

Marinette's P.O.V.

''Marinette!'' A distant voice sounded. I slowly awoke from my peaceful slumber and let out a soft groan. ''Not now, Tikki.''

The tiny red kwami puffed up her cheeks and flew in front of my face. ''Marinette, if you don't hurry, you're going to be late. Again.''

Upon hearing that comment, I finally let my eyes dart to my alarm clock, only to see the red-led numbers indicate it was 8 o'clock in the morning. I closed my eyes again. ''Relax, Tikki, it's only 8 o'clock.'' Then, the realization started to dawn on me. _Wait… 8 o'clock…_

With a yelp, I sat up straight in my bed and kicked the covers off of me. ''Tikki! Why didn't you wake me sooner!'' I shot a half tired, half annoyed look at my kwami, rushing over to my closet to get dressed for the day.

''I tried to wake you sooner, but you refused to get up.'' Tikki sighed, making it sound like this wasn't the first time this happened. And let's be real. It wasn't. I mentally slapped myself, as I hastily coordinated an outfit in my head and pulled out the necessary pieces of clothing from my closet.

''I am _so_ gonna be late. Why did I stay up so late, last night?'' I groaned, annoyed at my own actions.

''Maybe because a certain someone finally came back from America to Paris?'' Tikki suggested, a smile playing on her lips.

''Shut up, Tikki.'' I replied, a red blush creeping up my cheeks. It was true. My middle-school crush, Adrien Agreste, had finally returned from America, where he walked in famous fashion shows as a model, now having gained some more international fame. I'd lie if I said I hadn't been keeping tabs on his adventures there, but then again, the internet only gave me a limited supply of information. It had been 5 years since I had last seen him. After middle school, his father, Gabriel Agreste, an amazing and well-known fashion designer send him off to American High School, while putting more pressure on his modeling career.

At least, that was the last story Adrien told me, before he left for America. I haven't spoken him since then. I figured I had gotten over him by now, since we now lived our own lives far apart from each other. But I'd lie if I said I wasn't excited when I heard the news of his return. _I wonder if he has changed a lot…_ I snapped out of my thoughts and focused at the day ahead of me.

''Tikki, remind me of my schedule again?'' I asked Tikki, after I put on the final piece of clothing of my outfit, now running over to my vanity on the other side of the room to do a desperate attempt to fix my hair and apply some make-up. My red kwami sighed.

''Seriously, Marinette? After all these years, you still need me for that?'' The kwami flew up to my vanity and plopped down next to my basket full of make-up brushes, giving me a smile, shaking her little head. ''Alright. You first have to pick up Alya and Nino from the airport and drop them off at their apartment. Then, you have lunch with the head of your design team, to discuss the upcoming fall line and then you have to go to your workspace and finish that formal dress miss Beauchêne has ordered. She needs it for her formal party, this weekend.''

I shot Tikki an apologetic smile. ''Thanks, Tikki. What would I do without you.''

Tikki giggled. ''Obviously sleeping in and running late for everything.'' Her tiny voice then grew a little softer. ''Now that you don't need me for transformations anymore, it is the only thing I can do for you.''

Upon that comment, I lowered my hands in my lap and stared off into the distance. ''Paris doesn't need Ladybug and Chat Noir anymore. I guess, Paris grew up, too.'' I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding and focused back on my reflection in the mirror. ''Still, it feels like yesterday when me and Chat were up and about, saving Paris from Akumatized victims and restoring peace.'' A sad smile played on my lips. Upon thinking about the black cat, nostalgic feelings hit me, and a pang of hurt shot through my heart. ''In the end, I never found out who Chat Noir really was. Not that I think it was necessary to know. But I still can't help my curiosity. I wonder what he is up to, these days.''

Tikki let out a small smile. ''I'm sure he is doing well, Marinette.''

I gave Tikki a small nod, and then, my eyes fell on my alarm clock again. ''Crap, I really have to go!'' I jumped up from my vanity and grabbed my shoulder bag, doing a quick check if I had everything I needed. ''Car keys, sketchbook, pencil case, phone, charger, kwami holder, perfume, wallet. Okay, I think I'm good to go.''

I grabbed my coat from the coat hanger plastered on the wall, next to my front door. Now that I was 20 years old and slowly climbing my way up in the fashion designing world, my income provided me with just enough money to rent a small apartment on the outskirts of Paris. It was one big room with the kitchen, dining room, living room and bedroom all combined in one big space, having only a separate door for the bathroom, but it worked out for me and I felt I was quite lucky to have found such a place. It even had a balcony, something that I was extremely happy about.

''Come on, Tikki.'' I smiled at my Kwami, as she flew in my shoulder bag, and I closed the front door behind me.

 **-X-**

''Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you have some serious explaining to do.'' Alya grinned at me, as I greeted her in the arrival hall of the airport. She embraced me in a hug and then held me on a short distance, her hands placed on my shoulders.

''What? What is it?'' I replied, not sure what she was going on about.

''Don't pretend like you don't know what I am talking about.'' Alya grinned. ''You and I both know very well that Adrien Agreste is back in Paris since yesterday. Why haven't I heard from you and why aren't we scheming plans yet to get you two to hang out?''

I rolled my eyes by her statements. ''Alya, come on. We're all 20 now. I think we all have moved on.''

Alya raised her eyebrows and she didn't seem to buy it. ''If you truly have moved on, then why haven't you tried to date other guys in the last 5 years? You're not gonna tell me you aren't interested in him anymore, right? I know you did some snooping on the internet.''

My face instantly flushed and I turned my head away, waving my hand in the process to dismiss the thought. ''Pfft, what? No!'' Alya kept her gaze on me and an awkward silence followed, until I eventually gave in. ''…Okay, and so what if I have?''

Alya's grin grew wider. ''Aha, I knew it. So, what are you going to do from now on?''

In the meantime, Nino, our middle-school classmate and now Alya's long-time boyfriend, had joined us and his eyes rolled upon hearing we were talking about his former best friend. ''I see nothing has changed.'' He grinned at me.

I wrapped him in a quick hug. ''Hi, Nino. How was your vacation in Spain?''

''Pretty warm, mostly. But it was awesome.'' He replied.

''Marinette, don't try to dodge the subject. I want details. Are you gonna pursue Adrien or not?'' Alya demanded from me.

I sighed and avoided eye-contact. ''Honestly, Alya? I don't know. It's been so long and I kinda feel like we live our own lives now. I wonder if he even remembers us.''

''Of course he does! We are his friends!'' Alya replied, obviously not having it.

''Anyway, can we drop it, Alya? I really don't feel like talking about it now and besides, I'm on a tight schedule.'' I pleaded.

''Alright, alright.'' Alya sighed, rolling her eyes with a playful smile. ''But this isn't over yet.''

Nino sighed, but smiled afterwards. ''For now, let's go home.''

 **-X-**

After dropping Alya and Nino off at their apartment, I headed towards my work appointment with my design team superior. Our team has been working hard on the upcoming fall fashion line and since I was being monitored to see if I would become her successor, she wanted to speak some details through with me only. I arrived 5 minutes early to my appointment and headed inside the restaurant. From a table at the window, somewhere in the back, my supervisor, Marie Florette, waved me over with a smile. I quickly took a seat at her table and hung my jacket over the back of my chair.

''I'm so glad you could meet me here.'' Marie smiled at me.

''Of course!'' I smiled back, taking out my sketchbook.

The next two hours, we brainstormed over designs and shared our visions and ideas for the upcoming line, while eating a salad in-between. After we finished our work-related stuff, Marie leaned back a bit in her chair and shot me a meaningful glance. ''Marinette, there's something I'd like to talk to you about.''

I gave her a curious glance, leaning a bit forward and showing her she had my full attention. ''What is it?''

''You know I'm leaving the company and team soon, to move to Milan and we both know the chances are extremely high you'll be picked to be the new head designer of the team, and the new supervisor.''

I let out a sigh, giving her a small nod. I hadn't tried to give it much thought, mainly because I didn't want to assume the position would go to me. There was still a chance it would be given to someone else. But I had heard the rumors and couldn't help but wonder if this was actually going to happen.

''Before you take on this role, there's something you need to know.'' The serious expression on her face made me slightly nervous.

''Is there something wrong?'' I asked Marie, wondering if I could help her somehow.

''No, quite the opposite, actually.'' Marie started. ''Our company isn't big. It's just our design team, the big boss and the social staff. Recently, our company has been approached by Gabriel Agreste. He has shown a huge interest in us and has been contemplating taking over the company to add to his own enterprise. The big boss is getting old, almost 60 and feels like it's time for a change for the better. He is planning on taking the offer, meaning we will all work for Gabriel Agreste, in the near upcoming future. You, as new head of the design team, will be given a huge responsibility. I was wondering if you'd still be willing to take the position, now that you know all of this.''

I sat in silence for a while, processing the information that was just given to me. ''Gabriel Agreste… is planning on taking over the company?'' I couldn't believe the story Marie told me as I stared at her in shock.

''It is an amazing opportunity. It is extremely rare for Gabriel Agreste to take over a company that he hasn't started up himself. Everybody is ecstatic and dreams are coming true.'' Marie smiled. ''I just didn't want to leave you in the dark, Mari. I know you can handle it. I have full confidence in you. It's just going to get a lot harder from now on. Are you up for it?''

A smile slowly started spreading over my lips. ''Are you kidding? If this really is going to happen in the near future, then I can't wait to get started!''

Marie let out a giggle. ''That's the Mari I know. The boss will most likely discuss the details with you in one of these upcoming days. But I wanted to give you some sort of heads up.''

''I still can't believe it… Let's make sure this fall line is going to rock, so Gabriel Agreste knows for sure he's making a good choice.''

 **-X-**

That afternoon, I had troubles focusing on my work in my workshop. I was working on the final touches of the dress I had designed and worked out for my client, miss Beauchêne. She was an upcoming actress and being asked to design a dress for her was a huge honor. That's why I wanted to show my best work, since I knew a lot of important people would be at the party she was attending. _I think it even got some media coverage_... During my final touches on the dress, my mind wandered back to the news Marie had given me. _If we started working for Gabriel Agreste, would that mean my chances of seeing Adrien would increase?_ I shook my head, trying to suppress a smile. Why was I thinking about that? He surely had moved on and wouldn't even recognize me anymore. After all, I had changed a lot in 5 years. I stopped wearing my hair up and started wearing my hear loose, its length now reaching past my mid-back. I had slimmed down and was in a fit shape, due to working out more and eating more healthy, not to mention the curves I had acquired due to aging up. I had certainly grown taller, although I was still considered quite short for a 20-year-old. I tried to forget about Adrien for a moment, focusing on the dress and worked until 7 in the evening to finish it, being finally happy with the result.

''What do you think, Tikki?'' I asked my kwami, who had helped me hold the pins for the dress and kept me company.

''I think it turned out great. She is going to love it!'' The red ladybug kwami smiled at me.

I let my eyes go over the dress. It had a beautiful sharp V-line at the top, making it so that the dress would show a subtle cleavage, followed by a flowing skirt that reached the ankles, made from a beautiful black fabric that shone when the light hit the dress. It had a split on the side, so that the client her legs would come out beautifully and it was by far one of my favorite pieces I had ever made.

''Let's go home, Tikki. miss Beauchêne will come by tomorrow in the workshop to pick it up. I am exhausted.''

The kwami suppressed a yawn herself and flew into my shoulder bag. I left my working space behind and headed to my car, when I saw a limousine drive by, stopping at the end of the sidewalk I was on. I frowned, wondering if it could be miss Beauchêne. ''We agreed on tomorrow, didn't we?'' I asked Tikki, who looked as equally confused, peeking her head above the shoulder bag. It was then that the chauffeur that got out and walked over to the passenger door at the back, made me hold by breath. I knew that bodyguard. And sure enough, a blonde young adult stepped out of the limo and made my heart stop.

''Adrien Agreste…''

 **-X-**

 **End of Chapter One**

 **-X-**

 **Author Note:**

 _Hii, it's me again! I can't believe I managed to write this much for a first chapter. For a moment, I was scared that writing would be difficult or inspiration wouldn't come, but I somehow managed to write all of this down. A little explanation: In the series, it is mentioned Marinette and Adrien are in 10th grade. In French standards, that would mean they would be in their first year of High School, and in American standards, that would mean they are in their Sophomore year, being 15-16 years old. For my story, I still wanted them to be in middle school, during their time as Ladybug and Chat Noir, since it is mentioned that they are 13-14 years old in the series, which would place them in the second year of middle school, age-wise. I hope it was okay. I still am not sure in what direction I want to take this story, but I do know I already have a lot of fun writing it. Please let me know in the comments what you thought and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye! ~_

 _ShySnowWolf_

 **-X-**


	2. Surprise!

**How to Adult**

 **-X-**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hello, my dear readers! ~_

 _Welcome back to my story! I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for all the love and kindness I've received so far from you all. Thanks to the love, I've decided to give you guys chapter 2 in advance. I actually planned on uploading it tomorrow, because I don't want to give the chapters away took quickly, so don't get used to the early uploads. ;D I'm sorry if things haven't gotten interesting yet, but I don't want to rush things at this point. Hope you all understand! For now, enjoy the story! ~_

 **-X-**

 _ **Warnings: OOC-ness, AU, adult language/swearing**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**_

 **-X-**

 **Chapter Two: Surprise!**

 **-X-**

Marinette's P.O.V.

''Adrien Agreste…'' Those words escaped my lips as my eyes landed on the familiar blonde. He hadn't changed that much, considering we all were 20 now. _Or maybe that's just because I am standing too far away._

''Are you okay, Marinette?'' Tikki asked me. She had a worried glance in her eyes, but I was too busy to notice, still frozen in place, eyes wide.

''Make this quick, okay?'' The bodyguard, let's just name him the Gorilla, spoke. At least, that's what I could overhear.

Adrien didn't seem to notice me, instead climbing up some stairs to a door on the far end of the street. _What's he doing here?_ Suddenly, a sad feeling washed over me. _Does he even want me in his life? Why am I standing here like I want him to notice me? He clearly is on a tight schedule and has a new life. If he really wanted me to be a part of it, he would've called._ With that thought, I turned on my heels and walked to other way, towards my car and got in.

''What's up, Marinette? Don't you wanna say hi?'' Tikki asked me. There was a worried tone in her voice.

''It's okay, Tikki. I guess we have our own lives now.'' The tone of my voice was more sad than I thought it would be. Maybe it did bother me more than I'd let myself admit. With a sigh, I started the engine and drove away, a heavy feeling in my heart.

 **-X-**

The moment I arrived at my small apartment, I dropped the keys on the kitchen counter and face-flopped first on my bed in the far corner of the room.

''Marinette, don't feel sad. I'm sure he would be happy to see you again.'' Tikki tried to cheer me up.

''I'm not so sure about that.'' I sighed. ''He never called any of us, and since he's back, he hasn't exactly made an attempt to contact one of us.''

Tikki sighed. ''Maybe he has a different number? I know for starters you have a different number than when you were 15. And don't you think he has been busy?''

I turned around on my back and stared at the ceiling. ''Yeah… maybe. I just feel like he is so far away from me now. He is some sort of celebrity now, and I am just Marinette.''

Tikki went to fly next to me and landed on my pillow, beside my head. ''You aren't _just_ Marinette. You're an amazingly talented fashion designer, with a heart of gold, always ready to help others. If you were _just_ Marinette, Master Fu wouldn't have chosen you to become Ladybug.''

I shot her a thankful smile. ''Thanks, Tikki.'' My hands went towards my earlobes. I still wore my Miraculous earrings every day, even though I hadn't transformed in 5 years. ''I wonder why Master Fu hasn't taken back our Miraculouses, even though there hasn't been a major crisis in Paris for so long.''

''I'm sure he has his reasons. Don't tell me you don't like me being here.'' My red kwami asked me with a pout.

I tickled her little belly and she squirmed and let out a giggle. ''Of course not, Tikki! I am so happy to still have you by my side every day. It's just… you know… I've been wondering . Does Chat Noir still have Plagg around? Where is he and what's he doing? Do you think he's still in Paris?''

Tikki sighed. ''You know I can't answer that, Marinette.''

''Yeah, yeah, secrecy and all. You know, now that Paris doesn't need us anymore, can you really not tell me who Chat Noir is, behind the mask?''

''No, Marinette! A secret identity is all a superhero has, when it comes to privacy. Would you like it if Plagg ratted you out like that to Chat Noir? If Chat Noir wants to tell you who he is, then that must be his choice.''

I let out a groan. ''Fine…'' At that point, my cellphone started ringing. I looked at the caller-ID and saw it was Alya.

'' _Hey girl!_ '' My best friend greeted me, after I picked up. '' _Are you free?_ ''

''I guess? I just got home. I finished the dress for miss Beauchêne, and was planning on eating dinner, watching some Netflix and then go to sleep?''

'' _Forget about all that! Fancy yourself up and get your ass over to the park._ ''

''And why, if I may ask?''

'' _Because me and our old classmates and friends are throwing Adrien a welcome-back party and I figured you'd want to be a part of that_.''

My eyes widened and I sat up straight. ''You mean, there's going to be a party at the park tonight to celebrate Adrien's return and he's going to be there?''

'' _Well, technically, Adrien doesn't know yet that we're about to throw this party for him. I came up with the idea myself this afternoon, after returning from Spain. I called Gorilla to make arrangements and he'll make sure Adrien ends up here at 9. Me and some others are at the park now, doing some final preparations. Don't you think this is a great occasion to get back in touch with him?_ ''

''I don't know, Alya… Should we really do this?''

'' _What's up with you, Mari? Aren't you excited Adrien's back?_ ''

''I am, I am! It's just… if he didn't try to contact us, do you really think he would be happy if we threw a surprise party for him?''

'' _Mari, just shut up and change into some cute clothes. Meet you in the park at 8:30 PM_.''

Before I could say another word, Alya had hung up the phone and I was left staring at the black screen of my phone.

''Are you gonna go, Marinette?'' Tikki asked me.

''Well, I feel like I kinda have to, now. Alya expects me there and it would be weird to be the only one of our old group to not show up.'' I sighed. Some part of me was excited and ready to see Adrien again, but the other part held me back. I was anxious, maybe even cautious. Maybe I was scared to get close to Adrien again, because he might get up and leave again. I didn't want to emotionally invest myself in someone again like that, if I could get hurt so easily. I wasn't even sure what I thought about him. Was I still crushing? Or did I see him as just a friend?

''Come on, Marinette. If you're going anyway, might as well dress up in something cute. It is a party, after all.'' Tikki tried to encourage me.

I sighed and got up. ''Okay, what to wear?'' I made my way over to my closet and opened the doors, looking at all the clothes on the coat hangers, hoping to get some inspiration from looking at them.

''What about a cute dress?'' Tikki suggested. She flew to one of the coat hangers and dropped on top of it. ''Try this one!'' She jumped up so I could grab it.

I grabbed the dress from my closet and studied it closely. It was a white-crème tight dress, made from lace, with long sleeves. It's length reached to just past my knees. It had been hanging in my closet for a while, because I could never find the right occasion to wear it.

''Try it on, Marinette!'' My little kwami spoke in an excited manner.

I hesitated for a moment, before I shrugged. ''Why the heck not.'' I changed into the dress and found some nude-colored pumps to complete my look. I decided to keep my hair down, but curl the ends, so that it would flow loosely over my shoulders. I quickly ate a sandwich, before heading to my vanity. I didn't really change my make-up, since the make-up I had applied that morning still looked decent. Besides, I didn't want to go overboard. It was a casual party. I brushed my teeth, then grabbed my shoulder bag and ushered Tikki into my bag. ''I know you can't show yourself, but it would mean a lot if you were there.''

Tikki shot me a sweet smile. ''Of course, Marinette! Everywhere you go, I go! I'll be in your bag if you need me.''

Then, with a final sigh, as if to give myself some courage, I left my apartment.

 **-X-**

It didn't take long for me to reach the park. It was still the same as always, the fountain still adorning the mid-section and the park benches still in the same spot as I remembered them. When I looked around, I saw that Alya had really made work of the situation. Little party lights were hanging from tree to tree, Nino was standing behind the DJ table and there were tables filled with little snacks and there was an alcoholic table and a non-alcoholic table, with enough beverages. Almost everybody was here, and it was nice to see some old faces again. I always thought my classmates from my second year in middle school were my favorite class. They even were my classmates for the third year as well. When we finished middle school, some of them went to the same High School me, Alya and Nino went to. But not all of them. So seeing their faces here really made me want to talk to them and ask them how they had been. Before I had the chance to, Alya spotted me and waved me over.

''Marinette! You look amazing!'' She then shot me a mischievous smile. ''Put in a little extra effort for our boy Adrien, huh?'' She elbowed me in the process.

I rolled my eyes. ''Oh, shut up, Alya.''

She stifled a giggle. ''Come on, let's talk to some old friends!'' She then grabbed my wrist and guided me to some familiar faces.

It was nice to catch up with a lot of them. Mylène and Ivan were still together, living in an apartment in Paris. Ivan was now in a band, singing metal music and Mylène did the management for the band. Nathaniel continued to grow as an artist, his artwork now in an exposition in a museum in France. Rose and Prince Ali were still seeing each other, Rose planning a trip to his kingdom soon. Juleka, Alix, Kim, Max, they were all there. Even Chloe was there, together with Sabrina. The two were still close and had definitely matured up, Chloe finally acting as a normal human being. She was helping her father run his hotel, so he could focus more on his Mayor duties, Sabrina being Chloe's assistant. It made me happy to see my old friends all grown up. When the clock struck 9 PM, Alya ushered everyone to their places.

''Everyone, he's going to be here any minute. Time to hide!'' She spoke excited.

''Aren't we a bit old for that?'' Kim asked, an eyebrow raised.

''Shush! Now hide!'' Alya silenced him.

Everybody shrugged and went to find shelter behind the trees, under park benches or underneath the tablecloths. I hid behind one of the trees further away from the party. It wasn't until long before the familiar limousine stopped in front of the park and the Gorilla opened the door for Adrien, who got out with a confused look.

''I don't understand. I thought we were going home?'' I heard the voice of Adrien ask his bodyguard.

At that moment, Alya jumped from behind her tree. ''SURPRISE!'' That was the cue for all the others to jump from their hiding spots as well and follow her lead, yelling 'Surprise!' in unison.

''Welcome back, Adrien!''

''Hey, Bro!''

The moment I left my hiding spot and walked closer towards the party, I saw Adrien's face full of shock and surprise, but it quickly morphed into laughter. ''Seriously, guys? You threw me a welcome-back party?''

Nino walked up to his former best friend and slung an arm around his shoulder. ''Of course, bro! We missed you, man! Welcome back!''

Adrien shot everybody a thankful smile, before his eyes met mine. Upon doing so, it seems like he froze for a split second, holding my gaze longer than he did with all the others. In the corner of my eye, I saw Alya smirking. She probably had the time of her life right now. Finally, Adrien broke our little moment and went to greet some of his old friends. Nino ran back to the DJ table and started up the first song. It wasn't until long before the party was in full swing.

 **-X-**

''So, what was that earlier?'' Alya asked me, holding a beverage in her hand, raising her eyebrows at me. We were standing close to the beverage table and I was sipping my drink, glaring at all the guests at the party. Upon hearing her question, I nearly choked on my drink.

''What are you talking about?''

''Don't play dumb, Mari. I saw the way he held your gaze. Trust me, he didn't do that with the others.''

''That's probably because me, you and Nino have known him better than all the others here, with the exception of Chloe, of course.''

''Sure, Marinette. Keep telling yourself that.''

By that time, a blush had spread over my cheeks and I tried to dismiss the thought. It was then that my eyes found Adrien in the crowd. He was having a conversation with Kim, laughing and probably recalling memories. It was like he felt I was looking at him, because it didn't take him long to find my eyes. When he did, he excused himself towards Kim and headed my way.

''Oh, this should be good.'' Alya grinned. She quickly walked over towards Nino, leaving me by myself at the beverage table.

I mentally scolded her, before passing Adrien a smile, who had finally reach me.

''Hey, Marinette.'' He smiled.

I could tell by his body language that he wasn't sure if he was supposed to hug me or shake my hand or something. So I lifted my hand and gave him a small wave, mentally slapping myself afterwards for being so lame. ''H-Hey, Adrien! What's up?'' I mentally frowned at myself for stammering. I had thought that would've gone away by now, after 5 years apart.

Adrien flashed me a smile. ''You look lovely, this evening.''

The compliment managed to make my cheeks flush. I found it hard to maintain direct eye-contact with him. So instead, I let my gaze wander down, noticing how much Adrien actually had changed over the years. His hair may have stayed the same, but his physique appearance definitely had changed. Over the years, he really had built up some muscle, and his face was more mature, a strong jawline defining his features. He had gotten even more handsome than he already had been when he was 15. Upon realizing that, my blush only seemed to grow and I started to stammer, realizing I still hadn't returned his compliment from before. ''T-Thanks. You too! Wow, you've changed.''

''So did you! I barely recognized you, with your hair down like that.'' Adrien smiled at me. ''I guess 5 years can do a lot to a person.''

''Yeah, I guess you're right.'' An awkward silence followed soon afterwards, where we both seemed to be looking for words, a blush adorning our faces. The moment Adrien seemed to want to speak up, we then got interrupted by other people, who waved for Adrien's attention, to which he shot me an apologetic smile. ''Sorry, Mari. I'm gonna go greet some other friends. Talk to you later?''

I gave him a nod. ''Sure thing.'' I then watched him leave, letting a sigh escape my lips. It didn't take long for Alya to join my side again.

''Soooo?'' She asked me hopeful.

''We said hello?''

''No way that that's all! What else did he say?'' Alya was really out on getting the details, it seemed.

''Well, he said I looked lovely?'' Upon saying that, Alya let out an excited squeal.

''Score! That's good, Mari! Now you'll just have to seduce him!''

''S-Seduce him?'' I stammered, my cheeks flaming up once again.

''Yeah! Don't you want him to notice you?''

''I'd rather just want to take it slow, actually. I have no idea what he thinks of me and honestly, I don't even know what I think about him, myself.''

Alya let out a sigh, but then smiled at me. ''Okay, but let me know if you need my help, okay?''

I nodded at her and she then left to talk to some of our other friends. I decided to follow her example and mingle with the others, until the end of the evening. Around 12, Alya announced we were supposed to break the party up, because we otherwise would disrupt the peace and quiet of the neighborhood, since it was still a Thursday evening. Everybody said goodbye to one another. After my conversation with Adrien, we hadn't had another chance to talk to one another. I figured he was busy socializing with everybody. It had been 5 years after all, not to mention he had gathered some international fame now. I wouldn't be surprised if some girls had their eye on him now, even when they didn't before. Upon thinking that, a heavy feeling fell down over me and I let out a sigh.

''Time to go home.'' I spoke, more for Tikki to hear in my bag. I'm sure she had a lot of questions for me, once we got back. I walked over towards Alya and Nino, the first seeming to notice my gloomy mood.

''Something up, Marinette?'' She asked me.

I shook my head, trying to force a smile. ''No, I'm okay. It was nice to see everybody again.'' My eyes then wandered over to Adrien, who was talking to Chloe. Alya followed my gaze and placed a hand on my shoulder.

''Hey, I know it's hard, figuring out what you feel and what to do. But just take your time, Mari. As far as I know, he won't be going anywhere anytime soon.'' She said with a wink.

I gave Alya a thankful smile, wrapping her in a hug. ''Thanks, Alya. You always know what to say.'' I then offered to help her clean up the remaining decorations of the party, but she dismissed me with a hand gesture.

''You need to be fit tomorrow. Miss Beauchêne is coming to pick up her dress after all. I want you to be in good shape. Me and Nino will take care of cleaning up.'' She smiled.

I shot her a thankful glance and then bid her and Nino farewell, waving goodbye to all the others as well, before leaving the park and walking towards my car. When I rummaged through my bag to look for my keys, a voice called out to me.

''Marinette!''

My eyes widened, recognizing the voice. I slowly turned around to see Adrien making his way towards me. A blush instantly crept up my cheeks and I gave him a nervous smile.

''H-Hey, Adrien.'' I greeted him.

Adrien flashed me a smile, but his eyes had an apologetic look in them. ''I'm sorry for not spending that much time at the party with you. I had never expected this to happen, let alone see all of our old friends.''

''Yeah, it was fun to see everybody again.'' I smiled back.

''Anyway, I know we have a lot of catching up to do and maybe a little explaining on my part, so maybe we can hang out some other time?'' He asked me, almost with a nervous undertone.

The blush on my cheeks intensified and I tried my hardest not to look like a fool. ''Y-Yeah, I mean, sure. That would be great.''

''Awesome. Is there a number I can contact you on?'' Adrien asked.

 _Oh my god, he is asking for my number…_ I had to suppress a happy squeal, and did my best to look natural.

''Uhm, yeah. Give me your phone. I'll put it in.'' I smiled.

''Awesome! You want me to add my number to your contacts as well?'' Adrien offered.

I gave him a happy nod. ''That would be nice.'' We exchanged phones and our hands brushed past each other, making it feel like electricity shot up my body. Even after those 5 years, Adrien still managed to have such an effect on me. _Maybe I like him more than I let myself believe._ The moment we finished putting in our numbers, we swapped our phones back and Adrien saluted me.

''Thanks, Marinette! See you around!'' He smiled, walking away, before stopping and shooting me a look over his shoulder. ''Oh, and drive safe.''

''Will do. Good night.'' I smiled at him, waving him goodbye. I then stepped into my car, with a huge smile plastered on my face. Tikki immediately flew out of my bag, an excited look on her face.

''That went well.'' She smiled at me.

''Yeah, I can't believe he asked for my number. Well, in his own way.'' I smiled.

''I told you things would be fine, Marinette.'' My red kwami smiled at me.

I snuggled her against my cheek. ''Let's see where things go from here.'' I then started my car and drove home.

 **-X-**

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **-X-**

 **Author Note:**

 _Hello, sweet readers! That was chapter two! I hope you had fun reading it. I know the chapters aren't that long, but like I said in the previous chapter, I'm still figuring out in which direction I want to take the story, not to mention that I have to get back in a writing flow again. It's been a while since I wrote my last FanFiction, not counting chapter One of this story. Let me know what you thought in the comments. For now, thanks for reading and see you next chapter! ~_

 _ShySnowWolf_

 **-X-**


	3. Troubled thoughts

**How to Adult**

 **-X-**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Good day, my lovely readers! ~_

 _I hope you are all doing well. This is chapter three of my story 'How to Adult'. I kinda of got scared due to the lack of reviews. Something in me is still scared I suck at writing. Anyway, I still tried my best. Hope you like it!_

 _Lots of love!_

 **-X-**

 _ **Warnings: OOC-ness, AU, adult language/swearing**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**_

 **-X-**

 **Chapter Three: Troubled thoughts**

 **-X-**

Marinette's P.O.V.

It was the day after Adrien's surprise party and I was on my way towards my workshop to do a final check on the dress for miss Beauchêne. It was 10 AM in the morning and miss Beauchêne and her team were coming by the workshop in two hours, so I wanted to make sure everything was in order. Once I reached my workshop, I got out of the car and made my way inside. Once inside, my phone rang and I checked the caller ID to see it was my big boss from work. My heart instantly started to hammer in my chest. It rarely happened the big boss directly called its employees. He mostly only was in contact with the leaders of the design team, which was Marie. The fact that he was now calling me, made me slightly nervous. I picked up the phone with shaky hands.

''Hello, Marinette Dupain-Cheng speaking.'' I politely answered the phone.

'' _Miss Dupain-Cheng, good morning. This is mister Durand_.'' I recognized the voice of the big boss.

''Mister Durand, good morning. What can I do for you?''

'' _I was wondering if you had time to drop by my office this afternoon. There are some things I'd like to discuss with you_.'' Mister Durand spoke to me. I instantly had flashbacks to the talk I had with Marie. So she wasn't kidding after all.

''That shouldn't be a problem. Is there a possibility I can stop by between 2 and 3 PM?'' I asked the big boss. I heard the turning of pages and figured he was checking his schedule.

'' _That should work just fine. I'll see you this afternoon then_.'' He accepted my suggestion.

I thanked him and bid him farewell, then turned to Tikki, who had overheard everything. ''It seems like this is actually going to happen, Tikki.'' I spoke to my Kwami.

''You'll do fine, Marinette! You're an amazingly talented designer. I'm sure the big boss has seen that too. Working for Gabriel Agreste is going to give you so many new opportunities.'' My kwami tried to give me confidence.

I snuggled her with a smile. ''Thanks, Tikki. Now, let's focus on the dress.''

The next two hours, I made sure the dress looked flawless and was exactly how I had envisioned it. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. It was a beautiful dress and knowing in the back of my head that it would be worn by a beautiful, upcoming actress made me excited. Maybe she would mention my name when people asked her where her dress was from.

 **-X-**

Around 12 PM, miss Beauchêne arrived with her entourage, which consisted out of her bodyguard, her personal assistant and her manager.

''It is beautiful!'' Miss Beauchêne, letting her hands glide over the dress. ''Marinette, you did an amazing job!''

''Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much.'' I smiled back at her. I motioned towards the dressing screen in the room. ''Would you like to try it on? That way, I can see if there are still some adjustments that have to be made.''

After miss Beauchêne's bodyguard had established that there were no hidden camera's or anything in my workshop, miss Beauchêne disappeared behind the curtain with her personal assistant, emerging not long after, wearing my dress. When I saw her in it, I had to suppress a wide grin. It looked exactly like I had envisioned it.

''Does it feel comfortable?'' I asked her, guiding her towards the full-length mirror in my workshop, where she could see herself from head to toe. Her slightly tanned skin and dark blonde hair came out beautifully in contrast with the dark fabric. When she turned around and the light hit the dress, it emanated a soft glow, exactly like I had wanted it to look.

''It doesn't hurt or anything. It's comfortable to wear.'' Miss Beauchêne answered my questions, doing a happy twirl in front of the mirror.

''I'm glad. Is the size alright?'' I asked her, studying her in the dress with a critic eye, seeing if I needed to adjust anything.

''As far as I can tell, it is exactly what I wanted.'' Miss Beauchêne smiled at me.

Her manager then looked her up and down. ''It is a beautiful dress indeed. I think we all agree it doesn't need any more work.''

I gave the manager a nod, coming to the same conclusion. ''If anything comes up, just in case, just give me a call, alright?''

The manager nodded back. ''The remainder of the payment shall come in this afternoon for you.'' She informed me.

I smiled and gave another understanding nod, then turning my eyes back at miss Beauchêne, who was still smiling happily.

''I don't think I want to take it off.'' She laughed, to which I giggled in return.

''Careful, you don't want to risk getting it dirty, before the party.'' I reminded her.

''Thank you so much, Marinette. I mean it. I'll be sure to tell everybody who made my dress, when the question comes up.'' Miss Beauchêne smiled at me, which made me warm with happiness.

''Thank you, miss Beauchêne. I would really appreciate that.''

Then, the manager cast a look on her watch. ''Sadly, it is time to go. We have an interview with Nadja Chamack scheduled at 2 PM, and we still need to run miss Beauchêne through hair and make-up there.''

Miss Beauchêne gave an understanding nod and headed back towards the dressing screen to change back. After she was done, I made sure to pack the dress in a protective dress bag and gave it along with her.

''I had lots of fun making your dress. Make sure you enjoy the party, okay?'' I smiled at miss Beauchêne.

''That won't be a problem.'' Miss Beauchêne smiled back. ''I'll probably be back in the future for more amazing designs.''

I giggled and waved at her, as she walked towards the exit. ''I'll be waiting! Goodbye for now!''

Miss Beauchêne and her crew waved me goodbye and left the workshop. As soon as the door closed, Tikki shot out of my bag with a happy smile.

''Amazing job, Marinette! She looked super happy!'' She praised me.

''I'm so happy she liked the dress! It was worth all the effort.'' I smiled back. I then checked the time. ''I'm gonna grab a quick lunch and then head to my appointment.'' I grabbed my stuff and left my apartment.

 **-X-**

After eating lunch, I headed towards the office building of my company. It was true that this was our main building, but several designers, including me, had separated working spaces. This was mainly, because I also did a lot of designing outside of work. I headed inside and greeted the receptionist, then taking the elevator up. I walked towards the end of the corridor, knocking on the big wooden doors.

''Come in.'' I recognized the voice of Mister Durand.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. ''Good afternoon, mister Durand.'' I smiled.

''Good afternoon, miss Dupain-Cheng. I received positive feedback from miss Beauchêne her team. Congratulations on a job well done.'' The older man greeted and praised me.

''Thank you, sir. I'm happy our client is pleased with our work.'' I replied with respect.

''Now, please take a seat.'' Mister Durand motioned me over to the chairs in front of his desk.

I took a seat, feeling slightly nervous. Mister Durand seemed to notice my fidgeting.

''Don't worry, miss Dupain-Cheng. You are not in trouble or anything. It is quite the opposite, actually.'' He then proceeded to explain to me what Marie had explained to me in detail during our lunch.

''So, long story short, we'd like you to become the new head designer of our design team, and therefore the new supervisor.'' Mister Durand concluded his story.

I was speechless for a moment. ''I… This is such a huge honor. Of course, I am sad to see Marie go, but I'd be honored to take over her role and continue what she has started up.''

Mister Durand flashed me a smile. ''I am very glad to hear that. We all have full confidence in you, and know that you'll do an amazing job.'' His voice then seemed to falter a bit. ''There is something else that I should tell you.'' I had a suspicion and it didn't take long for that suspicion to get confirmed. ''You might have heard the rumors about Gabriel Agreste showing an interest in this company. I am not getting any younger and I think it's time this company spread its wings. I think it would be a good decision to let Gabriel Agreste take over the company, so I will soon accept his offer. Before I do this, I wanted to make sure you were settled into your new role as head designer. Miss Florette is leaving next week, and I want her to spend her remaining days here training and guiding you, so you'll feel ready when the company is taken over by Gabriel Agreste.''

I gave him an understanding nod. We talked a little more about business-related stuff, before he stood up and held out his hand to me.

''I know you'll do a great job, miss Dupain-Cheng. If you ever have any questions about any of this, don't be afraid to ask them.''

''Thank you, and I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the amazing opportunity, mister Durand. I won't let you down.'' I spoke with a smile.

With those words, I said my goodbyes and left his office. I quickly made my way towards my car, and Tikki darted out of my bag.

''Congratulations, Marinette! You did it!'' She beamed at me.

I hugged the little red kwami against my cheek. ''I can't believe it, Tikki! I'm actually going to be head designer, and for a company that is soon to be Gabriel Agreste's company, no less!'' I squealed.

''I'm so proud of you, Marinette! You should tell Alya the good news!'' Tikki suggested.

I followed her advice and called up Alya, explaining the good news to her.

'' _Girl, that is amazing! I'm proud of you, Mari!_ '' Alya praised me with a smile.

''Thanks! It's gonna get a whole lot busier in my life, but I am so excited for all the new opportunities that may come my path.''

'' _You're gonna do amazing, I just know it_.'' Alya spoke to me with confidence. I then almost could hear her grin. '' _So, Gabriel Agreste, huh? Doesn't that mean you get to see Adrien more often? Since he still models for his father's company?_ ''

I blushed, but tried to stay calm. ''Maybe, maybe not. Who knows. I just want to stay professional. I won't get an opportunity like this ever again, I'm afraid.''

'' _Just remember you have a life outside of work, as well_.'' Alya grinned. '' _Speaking of that. Me and Nino are going to see a movie this evening. Wanna tag along?_ ''

I shook my head. ''Thanks, but no thanks. There's something that I've been planning to do.''

'' _Don't be a stranger, though! Let's hang out soon!_ ''

''Sure thing! Have fun with Nino!''

'' _Thanks! Bye!_ ''

I hung up the phone, a smile on my lips.

''What are you planning to do this evening, Marinette?'' Tikki asked me with a curious tone.

''You'll see.''

 **-X-**

It was 10 PM and I had been in my working space, working on a design that I had just came up with. I had some background music on and Tikki was sleeping on a heap of fabric. In the meantime, I was focused on my design on the mannequin. ''I just hope this works out.'' I mumbled to myself, sticking another pin in place. My eyes glanced towards the sketch in my sketchbook, that I had worked out. On it was a slim, blonde girl, wearing tight, leather legging-pants with a black, ruffled crop-top with puffed up, short sleeves. Around her neck was a black choker with a golden cat bell attached to it. In her hair, she was wearing a black headband with two cat ears on them. On her feet were black, shiny pumps with a long-inch heel. She was wearing glasses with a thick, black frame. The design itself looked very sexy and mysterious. It wasn't hard to see that my inspiration for this design had been Chat Noir. Ever since Adrien returned, I had been thinking about Chat Noir a bit more. I wondered what he was up to, what he looked like, and if he thought about me every now and then. My heart was slightly getting torn between Adrien and Chat Noir. While I was extremely excited that Adrien had finally returned to Paris, I also had hoped to see my old partner again. Over the years, I came to understand that his shameless flirting might have had an effect on me after all. Even though I hadn't seen the black kitty for 5 years now, I still wondered if I would ever see him again. ''No time to dwell on the past.'' I sighed. I continued to work on my design, until the clock struck twelve and I realized I had been designing here longer than I originally had planned. With a sigh, I walked onto the balcony that my workplace had, since it was on the first floor, and I breathed in the night air.

''Marinette?'' I heard Tikki's voice, as she flew up to me. ''Are you alright?''

''I'm fine, Tikki. Just thinking about the past.'' I smiled, not breaking my gaze away from the night sky.

''I saw your design… Do you miss Chat Noir?'' Tikki slowly asked me.

I let out a sigh. ''I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see him again. I just wonder what kind of good it would do. We both aren't needed anymore in our hero-forms. So why not let him live his life? He might be attending a prestigious college somewhere, right now, or having an amazing job, with an amazing girlfriend and lots of friends. I don't want to force my way back into his life, if I'm not exactly needed.''

''Don't think like that, Marinette. I'm sure Chat Noir thinks about you, every now and then. After all, you have been partners for a long time. You can't just forget a friend like that.''

I shot Tikki a smile, before I stared back at the moon. ''You know, sometimes I wonder what it feels like to transform again. How I would look. If I would still be familiarized with my yo-yo. Even though we don't have to catch Akuma's anymore, I do think being Ladybug gives me some sort of freedom I'd never be able to achieve as Marinette.''

''Then why not try it out?''

Tikki's response made me turn around in shock. ''W-What?''

''Then why not transform right now?''

''T-Tikki, it's been 5 years. There's no need to transform right now.''

''That might be true, but I can see you need it. Don't you want to know what it felt like to be Ladybug, once again?''

I pondered on her comment. It was true that I missed being Ladybug every now and then. But to go as far as to transform and roam through Paris at night? ''I don't know, Tikki…'' My hands went towards the earrings I had still faithfully worn every day, since I found the Miraculous box in my room, that fateful day.

''Come on, Marinette. What do you have to lose?'' Tikki smiled at me.

With a deep breath, I turned towards her and gave her a nod, walking back into my workshop, making sure the windows were covered. ''You're right. Tikki, spots on!''

Tikki got absorbed into my earrings and the bright red light surrounded me. It felt strange, but also nostalgic, feeling the fabric of my Ladybug suit against my own skin. Once I finished my transformation, I hesitantly walked towards the full-size mirror, feeling almost anxious to see myself in the mirror. I closed my eyes, until I was sure I was standing in front of it, and then slowly opened my eyes.

I got greeted by my bright, bluebell eyes, covered by the oh so familiar Ladybug mask. The suit hadn't changed a bit, the only thing different being my own body, having grown in the past 5 years. My curves were more noticeable in the suit, than they had been when I was 15, mainly because my body had matured, and my hair was no longer tied back in two low buns, instead being pulled back in a high ponytail, two hair strands being let out of the ponytail, framing my face, a red ribbon acting as my hair tie.

''Wow…'' I breathed, staring at myself in the mirror. I was Ladybug again. I then started wondering if I should go outside, swinging from roof to roof, like I always used to do. ''Might as well go all the way, now that I have transformed.'' I spun my yo-yo up and down, getting familiar with the object, before stepping onto my balcony, swinging the yo-yo as far as I could, then pulling on the string, flying through the air. The evening breeze whizzing past me, seeing roads of Paris flash by, underneath me, made me want to let out an excited yell. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. Being Ladybug was something that would always be a part of me. I just had forgotten how it could feel like to not worry about anything and just get caught up in the moment. I forget about all my worries, all my stress, as I jumped from roof to roof, taking in Paris as I yo-yoed through it.

It didn't take long for me to reach the Eiffel Tower and I settled down on a beam, watching all of Paris, while remaining hidden. ''I wish Chat Noir would be here to experience this with.'' I sighed softly to myself. A pang of hurt shot through me. I should be thinking about Adrien, but here I was, thinking about the black kitty that always managed to get on my nerves with his never-ending cat puns. The guy who shamelessly flirted with me, no matter the situation. The guy who always protected me and always had my back.

''I wish I could track him somehow.'' I sighed, as the wind blew back my hair.

I stayed on the Eiffel Tower for a couple more minutes, before making my way back towards my workplace, transforming back to my old self.

As soon as Tikki emerged in front of me again, she shot me a happy look. ''Did you have fun?''

I smiled at her, but it faltered a bit at the end. ''Yes, it was amazing. I just wish I had Chat Noir around to share it with.''

Tikki's smile faltered as well. ''Oh, Marinette…''

''Oh well, there's no way I can figure out who he is, anyway. You won't tell me and I bet Master Fu won't spill the beans to me, either.'' I sighed.

''Marinette, you do know it is for the best, right? We all just think it's better if you two decide to reveal in person, when both of you are sure of that choice.'' Tikki tried to explain.

''Yes, but where do I find him? I don't even know if he is still in Paris.'' I groaned, plopping down on the sofa in my workplace.

''Just have a little faith, Marinette. If you two truly care about one another, your paths will cross again. In the meantime, don't you want to get to know Adrien better? I thought he was your crush.''

''He is… or was. Or still is. I have no idea. All these things going on… I just don't know what to think anymore. Adrien was always the guy I imagined myself with. He is so well-mannered, kind, helpful and handsome. Every girl always dreamed about being his girlfriend, me being no exception. But when Adrien left, I think he took a piece of me with him. Ever since then, I've been scared to get attached to someone, afraid they'll just leave me behind in the end. I wanted someone who wasn't afraid to speak their mind, someone who had my back. Someone who could be serious and playful at the same time.''

''Someone like Chat Noir…'' Tikki finished my sentence.

''I'm excited to get to know Adrien again. We both have changed a lot, and I feel like we both matured in a lot of ways. But it would feel wrong to just go for the obvious choice. Ever since Adrien has returned, everybody has ushered me to pursue something with him, just because he has always been my crush. But what if that isn't the way I want to do it, Tikki? I want to love Adrien when I am ready for it. Not because everybody expects me to pursue him. I'm just having a lot of troubled thoughts right now.''

''It sounds pretty complicated, Marinette.'' Tikki sighed.

''I know. It _is_ complicated. Things would just be a lot easier if I could track down Chat Noir somehow. I still feel this connection to him. I at least want to see him again, before I make any decisions when it comes to my love life.''

''I hope things work out for you, Marinette.'' Tikki smiled at me.

I sighed. ''I hope so too.'' I then closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very exhausted. It might have been the combination of flying around Paris as Ladybug, and my train of thoughts. My eyelids drooped and before I fully realized it, I fell asleep on my sofa.

 **-X-**

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **-X-**

 **Author Note:**

 _Hi, there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if you feel like it's a lot of 'fill', and not a lot of romance. But this is the kind of story I feel comfortable writing. The things will come, when the time is right. In the beginning, I'd like to keep Marinette's interest on Chat Noir. I think, at this point in her life, on this age, Chat Noir can give her some sort of freedom she has been craving for a long time, therefore her interest in the black kitty. Don't worry, I'm a sucker for reveals and this story will definitely contain one. I just haven't figured out the details yet how I want it to take place. Anyway, it's something to look forward to. Thank you for reading chapter three, and I will see you next chapter! Lots of love! ~_

 _ShySnowWolf_

 **-X-**


	4. Chat?

**How to Adult**

 **-X-**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hello, my lovely readers! ~_

 _How are you doing today? This is chapter four of my 'How to Adult' series. I'm still having a lot of fun writing this story. I'm aware this isn't your typical fast-pace romance story, but I wanted it to have realistic vibe to it. I wanted to show of the mature side of Marinette, and how she copes with the problems and situations that appear in her young adolescent life. I hope you all will continue to follow me on this journey. Your support is highly appreciated. For now, enjoy the chapter!_

 **-X-**

 _ **Warnings: OOC-ness, AU, adult language/swearing**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**_

 **-X-**

 **Chapter Four: Chat?**

 **-X-**

Marinette's P.O.V.

I awoke to the sound of a startled scream. I shot up from the sofa in my working space I had fallen asleep on and quickly scanned my surroundings. My workspace was fine, but the scream seemed to have come from outside, close by. I checked the time and saw that it was 03:40 AM in the morning. It was then that the smell of smoke entered my nostrils and I heard a distant crackling sound. My head immediately came to one conclusion: Fire.

''Tikki, get up!'' I shouted, as I dashed towards my balcony, seeing the building three buildings away from my workplace, lit up in flames. By the looks of it, the fire hadn't started too long ago, giving me the impression that I was among the first persons to discover it. That's when my second fear set it.

''Tikki, we have to check if there are any people inside that building that need our help.'' I exclaimed to the little kwami, who had just seen the situation that had been going on.

''What are you going to do, Marinette?'' Tikki asked me, but I think she could guess by the look in my eyes what I was about to say.

''Tikki, I think it's time for some Ladybug action.'' With that thought, I took a stance on my balcony, speaking three familiar words: ''Tikki, spots on!'' It didn't take long for my transformation to complete and soon, I was soaring through the sky, on my way towards the burning building.

It was true that this was no situation where an Akuma simply had to be captured. But I felt like I couldn't just sit back and wait for the fire department to arrive, while lives might be in danger. I was Ladybug after all and it was my duty to keep the people of Paris save. It had happened before in the past 5 years that Paris had robberies, fires and other calamities, but most of the time, before I even came to the realization something was going on, the fire department or the police had already taken care of it, making it unnecessary for me to show up and try to help. Besides, I felt like my superhero days were over. Paris didn't need me anymore. But this was the first time in 5 years that something happened so close by, and where I felt like I had to do something.

I landed on a rooftop, closest to the building on fire, scanning the windows, until I managed to see a young couple inside, screaming for help. I leapt inside the building through one of the windows, making my way over to the couple. ''Don't worry. I'll help you out.'' I smiled.

''L-Ladybug?'' The woman spoke, shock written all over her face.

''There's no time to explain now. Let's get you two out. Now!'' I then proceeded to grab the woman, and she held on tightly to my neck, as I threw my yo-yo outside the window again and soared out the window, dropping on a rooftop, safe away from the fire. ''Wait here. I'll go get your boyfriend.'' I told the woman. I then leapt back towards the building, through the window and let the guy hang onto me as I then proceeded to yo-yo back out, reuniting the guy with his girlfriend. ''Stay here, until help arrives. I'll go back to see if more people need me.'' I spoke at them in a stern tone. Before they had the chance to speak to me, I already had thrown my yoyo back towards the building, flying in through the window. I opened the door from the apartment I landed in and proceeded down the hallway, trying to shield my nose and mouth from the smoke. I then heard another voice coming from one of the apartments. I forced my way through the door and found an elderly lady inside, trembling in fear.

''Don't worry, I'll save you.'' I smiled at her, as I made her lean on me and supported her out of the apartment, towards the safe apartment where the window was open. Once I safely made it there, I came to the conclusion that the elderly lady had not enough strength to hang onto me.

''Lucky Charm!'' I exclaimed and, as I expected, an extendable ladder dropped down. I managed to secure the ladder to the window, making the other end reach a flat roof. ''Hold on to me. We're going to cross.'' I told her, to which the elderly lady nodded. Once I safely got her across, I heard my Miraculous earring beep, and knew the first dot was disappearing. I was running out of time.

''Thank you, Ladybug.''

''No need to thank me. Now, stay here. Help will arrive soon.'' With those words, I left the elderly lady behind and walked back into the apartment building, another beep indicating I lost another one of my dots.

''Come on, come on.'' I grumbled to myself. I did a double check of the apartments, but it seemed everybody had gotten out safely. I then heard sirens outside from the fire department trucks and let out a relieved sigh. It was at this moment that a beam from the ceiling came loose and dropped down with an alarming rate. By the time I had processed this, I knew I was too late and I closed my eyes, waiting for impact.

''Look out!'' A familiar voice screamed, the sound of metal against metal ringing through the corridor. I recognized the voice from somewhere, but it sounded a little deeper than I remembered.

Once I safely dared to open my eyes, my heart stopped and my breath got stuck in my throat.

''…Chat?'' I managed to stammer.

''No time. You're about to transform back and I don't want to risk you getting hurt by the collapsing building.'' Chat Noir spoke to me seriously. ''Can you walk?''

''Y-Yeah…''

''Then come on, let's go!'' Chat Noir helped me up and together, we ran towards the apartment with the extendable ladder attached to it, making our way out of the apartment. The moment I crossed the ladder, the second to final beep sounded and I knew I had exactly one minute to find cover, before I was about to transform back.

I turned to Chat Noir, wanting to ask him a million things, but it was as if he was able to read my mind, because he made a dismissive hand gesture. ''You're about to transform back, m'lady. I think it's time you seek cover.''

As much as I was ready to show Chat Noir my civilian form, I did know I didn't want the other civilians to know about my identity behind the mask. With a defeated sigh, I gave him a nod and threw my yo-yo towards my workplace, where I made it inside just in time, before the final beep ringed, transforming me back, letting Tikki plop in my palms. She looked beyond exhausted.

''Good job, Marinette. You saved lives today.'' The red kwami smiled at me, exhaustion in her voice.

I sighed. ''I can't repair the damage, though. Since it wasn't an Akuma, my lucky charm can't restore the damage from the building. I just hope the fire department can get it under control. In the meantime, there should be some cookies over there on the table, Tikki. Eat some of those and rest up.'' I smiled at her, placing her down on the table with the cookies.

As Tikki happily munched on her cookies, I ran back towards the balcony, only to see that the fire department was busy extinguishing the fire. There was no sign of Chat Noir anymore and for a second, I felt like I had imagined his presence there. Was I going crazy?

''Chat… Was that really you?'' I wondered out loud. So many thoughts ran through my mind. The moment with him might have lasted only 2 minutes, but to me, it meant the world. Due to shock, I hadn't really taken the time to get a good look at him. It was mainly the black mask that I recognized and of course, that cat bell on his black leather costume. I sighed, leaning against the railing of my balcony. I kept staring at the building for hours, watching how the fire department took control of the situation and watching the sun come up. I was sure the morning news would have a feature about the fire, or even about me. The people of Paris must have been surprised when they saw me again for the first time in 5 years. Secretly, I had hoped for Chat Noir to return to the crime scene, but he never did. Still, a smile formed on my lips. I was now sure of the fact that Chat Noir was in Paris. And I had made it my mission to figure out who he was.

 **-X-**

''I can't believe Ladybug is back!'' Alya squealed at me. It was Saturday afternoon, only a couple hours after the fire and we were having lunch at a small café. She showed me all the news articles on her phone. One of them even contained a video clip of Ladybug helping the elder lady cross the ladder.

I tried my hardest to come over as genuine as possible. ''I can't believe it, either! It has been 5 years.''

''I know, right? Should I revive the Ladyblog? I totally should, right?'' Alya asked me, excitement in her voice.

''If you feel like it, go for it!'' I encouraged her.

I took another bite of my sandwich.

''Do you think she's here to stay?'' Alya asked my opinion.

''I don't know. We'll soon find out ourselves, right?'' I replied to her.

''Oh, Marinette, I really hope so! I'd love to get another interview with her to ask her what she's been up to, these past 5 years.''

''If anyone is able to get an interview with Ladybug, it's you.'' I giggled at her.

''There are rumors Chat Noir was by her side.'' Alya spoke excited. ''Although, no one really has evidence of the fact. What a scoop would that be: Ladybug and Chat Noir, the power duo back in Paris!''

Upon hearing the mention of Chat Noir, a gloomy feeling washed over me. ''Yeah, that would be great.'' Luckily for me, Alya didn't seem to notice my moment of sadness. She turned to me with a grin.

''Speaking about boys, have you heard from Adrien yet?'' She asked me, ready for me to spill some details.

''No, I haven't. I figured he's just busy with his schedule. He just came back and all. He must be busy getting things back on track here.'' I replied to her.

''You know, you could show some initiative too, right?'' Alya grinned at me.

A blush crept up my cheeks. ''M-Me? Ask Adrien to go out? Not a chance.''

''Come on, Marinette! Don't you think your shyness around him should be over by now? You're 20! Take the initiative! He clearly has an interest in you.''

''You think?''

''Believe me, I know so. I'm always good at these kind of things.''

''But what if I'm not ready to take that step, Alya?''

''Who are you kidding? You've had a crush on him since… forever. Why wouldn't you want to see where this might take you?''

I sighed. ''Maybe he needs some distance, him just coming back from America and all.''

Alya rolled her eyes. ''If that was the case, he wouldn't have chased after you, after the surprise party.''

I broke my gaze from her. ''I don't know… I just need some time, okay?''

Alya raised an eyebrow. ''Did something happen between you two?''

''No, no! Not at all. I'm just not good at relationships. I guess I am scared to get hurt.''

Upon hearing this, Alya seemed to soften up. ''Hey… I'm sorry if you felt like I've been pushing you into this. Of course it's your own choice to pursue Adrien or not. I just want you to be happy.''

I flashed her a smile. ''Thanks, Alya. You're an amazing friend. I'll figure this one out. And maybe you're right. Maybe it is time I get out of my comfort zone and just take the leap.'' _Like I took the leap last night_.

''That's my girl.'' Alya smiled at me.

We finished up our lunch date and said our goodbyes. While walking towards my car, exhaustion suddenly hit me had. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, due to the fire. I decided to head back towards my apartment and take a quick nap. Once I entered my apartment, my phone started to ring. I fished my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID, only to drop my phone almost out of my hands. _Why is Adrien calling me?! Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod…_

''A-Adrien, hi!''

'' _Hi, Marinette! How are you doing?_ '' I heard Adrien's voice on the other side.

''A little tired, actually. Didn't get a lot of sleep last night.'' I replied to him, immediately regretting my words. ''But don't worry, I'll pull through.'' I quickly added. I heard Adrien chuckle on the other side of the line.

'' _Glad to hear that. Hey, I was wondering… I still feel like we have a lot of catching up to do. Wanna meet me tonight at the park?_ ''

''S-Sure. What time?''

'' _How about 8 PM?_ ''

''Yeah, I-I'll see you there.''

'' _Great! See you later, Marinette!_ ''

''Bye!''

Adrien then hung up the phone and a blush spread over my cheeks. _Did Adrien just ask me to hang out? As in, just the two of us?_ Tikki went to fly in front of me, a cheeky grin on her tiny Kwami face.

''So you're gonna hang out with Adrien tonight, huh?''

''D-Don't act so smug. It's just a friendly hang out.''

''Might be, but your cheeks are bright red, Marinette.''

''S-Shut up…''

The tiny kwami giggled. I soon joined in. Then, I glanced at the clock. It's 3 PM now. I think I wanna take a quick nap until 6 PM or so, then start getting ready.''

''Good idea.'' Tikki smiled.

I dressed in my PJ's and crawled under my covers.

 **-X-**

It was 7:45 PM and I was on my way towards the park, after finishing my dinner, showering, brushing my teeth and getting ready. I decided to dress up just a little for the occasion, wearing my hair loosely over my shoulders. I had some subtle make-up on and wore black skinny yeans with a white, tight crop-top with long sleeves on top of it, that had the black letters 'Whatever' written on it. Underneath, I wore a pair of black Vans. I wore a silver bracelet around my right wrist and, of course, I wore my Miraculous earrings. I had my shoulder bag with me and Tikki was hiding inside of it, insisting that she wanted to come along. Not that I would have left her behind. Wherever I went, Tikki went with me. But tonight, she seemed especially excited. And I couldn't blame her. I was feeling quite nervous myself. Even though my mind was in a disagreement, Adrien still was my middle-school crush and he was still as kind and good-looking as ever. I sighed, trying not to think too much about his physique. At exactly 5 minutes to 8, I parked my car and headed towards the park. I already spotted Adrien on a park bench, staring at his phone. Once he noticed me, his smile widened and he went to stand up to greet me.

''Hi, Marinette!'' This time, he didn't hesitate to pull me into a hug. I returned the gesture, holding him close to me for a second, forcing myself with all my might not to blush too much.

''What's up, Adrien.'' I smiled, pulling back from the hug. I then went to sit down on the bench he had sat on earlier, and he went to sit down next to me.

''Thanks for meeting up.'' Adrien spoke.

''O-Of course! I'm glad to get to know you better… I-I mean, learn what you've been up to.''

Adrien stifled a laugh. ''Yeah, same here.'' He then proceeded to smile at me. ''I have to say it again, but you've changed a lot, Marinette.''

''So did you! Now, come on. I want to hear the stories about America.'' I smiled.

Adrien laughed. ''Well, after we finished middle school, I went to an American High School in California. Thanks to being home schooled for so long, father made sure I was fluent in English, so the language wasn't a problem. They even have French classes in America.''

''I bet you were quite the catch at school.'' I spoke, before fully realizing what I had just said. I instantly blushed and started shaking my hands, trying to wave my previous comment away. ''I-I mean, a cute guy from France, you must've stood out.''

Adrien started laughing. ''Thanks for the compliment. It is as you say, though. I didn't have a lack of… female attention, if I can put it like that. Not that I cared for that. I was way too busy with modeling. Father had made arrangements with all kinds of brands in America, with me ending up starring in commercials, perfume ads, walking in fashion shows for famous brands and all that kind of stuff. I was glad my bodyguard was with me during my stay there. He was the only person I knew, back then. I was so busy with everything, I didn't even have time to contact my old friends, such as you, Alya and Nino. That's the reason you haven't heard from me, ever since I left. Believe me, I wanted to, but father made sure I wouldn't lose focus. I was there to model and wasn't allowed to get distracted by old friends. As I continued to model there, more people started recognizing me on the streets and things like doing grocery shopping were becoming a hassle.''

''It must've been tough.'' I tried to empathize.

''Well, it did help make my father's brand more famous in the USA.'' Adrien gave me a sad smile.

''Were you happy?'' I asked, the question turning out more serious than I thought.

Upon hearing that, I could see that Adrien was pondering on his answer for a bit. ''Yes and no. It was a great experience and I met a lot of awesome people. But in the end, I missed Paris a lot and when the time came when father would let me return to Paris, I instantly booked my flight ticket back home.''

''Do you live with your father now?''

Adrien shook his head. ''Thanks to the modeling jobs, I've made quite the income for myself. I got my own apartment in the center of Paris, close to the Eiffel Tower, and close to my old house. Father still likes to keep tabs on me.''

''Ah, I see. Aren't you lonely, then?''

''Are you kidding? I enjoy the freedom I have now. I'm free to do whatever I want, as long as I show up on the jobs father arranges for me and work hard.''

A smile crept up my lips. ''I'm glad you're feeling better.''

Adrien returned my smile, but it faltered after a bit. His glare turned serious and his eyes sought mine. ''Marinette, can I tell you a secret? A pretty big one?''

I nodded in response, holding his gaze, showing I was genuine.

''Before I left Paris to go to America, my father confessed something to me. Something I still have troubles processing, but came to terms with. I somehow feel guilty and responsible for this, but in the end, I know it wasn't my fault.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Do you remember the Akuma attacks that plagued Paris when we were in the second and third year of middle school?''

''Of course! I don't think anybody can forget about that.''

''Do you also remember the name Hawkmoth?''

''Yeah… Wasn't he the mastermind behind all the evil attacks? The one who made the Akuma's?''

''Yeah… Well, you see…'' Adrien seemed to avoid my gaze for a moment, almost as if he was ashamed for what he was about to see. ''Hawkmoth… was my father.''

I choked on my spit and my eyes widened, as I felt the urge to scream. ''Wait, what?! Are you serious?''

Adrien shot me a sad smile. ''Yeah… It was quite a shock for me, too. I mean, Paris has suffered so much, because of him. At first, I was extremely angry for what he had done. The first year when I was in America, I broke off all contact with him. I was ashamed of him. Ashamed of what he had done. I felt like I was somehow responsible for his actions. But I know now that I'm not. It was his own choice.''

''But… I don't understand. Why? And how?'' I desperately tried to make sense of the situation. Adrien, of course, had no clue I was Ladybug and how much this news meant to me. I finally found out the identity of the person who had caused so much trouble for Paris. I always had wondered why the attacks had suddenly stopped. But I figured I'd soon get my questions answered.

''You've watched Alya's Ladyblog, yeah?'' Adrien asked me.

I nodded. ''Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with this.''

''Have you read the post that explained where Ladybug and Chat Noir got their powers from and how they are able to transform?''

''I did. The heroes have accessories called Miraculouses, which gives them their powers, right?''

Adrien gave a nod. ''It turned out my father had a Miraculous of his own. The Moth Miraculous, which made him able to make the Akumatized butterflies, that caused a person to become Akumatized.''

''How did he get the Miraculous?'' I wondered out loud.

''That, I don't know. But I do know he used the Miraculous for the wrong purposes. That's why I broke off all contact with him, the first year after I left.''

''What made you change your mind?''

''While in America, I started to feel lonely. Sure, I had my bodyguard with me, and had made some friends there, but I didn't have my family anymore. My mom, well, you know the story. So the only that remains, is father. After a year, I finally reached out to him, asking him why he did the things he did. We ended up having the longest phone call we ever had in our lives with one another. He explained to me that he tried to bring my mother back, using the two Miraculouses that were bestowed upon Ladybug and Chat Noir. If you have both Miraculouses in possession, you'll have the ultimate power. Father wanted to use that power to bring my mother back to life. After hearing his reasoning, I still was mad at him, but I also could understand his reasons behind his actions. Sure, what he did was wrong, but I miss mom just as much as he does and I'd do anything as well to bring her back. But I'd never do it, if it meant hurting others in the process.''

''Wow, Adrien… This all must have been difficult.''

''It was. But my father swore to never use his Miraculous again for evil purposes and entrusted it to me. I brought it somewhere, where I'm sure nobody will ever be able to take it again.''

''I'm glad to hear your father wants to atone for what he did. You know, when you used to speak about your father, you always used to have this sad look in your eyes. But I can see you two are working things out. I'm happy for you, Adrien.''

Adrien shot me a kind smile. ''Thanks, Marinette.'' His smile then morphed into a grin. ''Now it's your turn. Tell me what you've been up to.''

''Well, after you left, I went to High school, together with Alya and Nino, while continuing my passion for fashion designing. After I finished high school, I got offered a job at the company I work at right now. I'm soon going to be promoted to head designer of our team.'' I smiled.

''Wow, Marinette. I always knew your talents would be recognized someday!'' Adrien smiled at me, making me smile in return.

''There's some interesting news, though. I'm not sure if you know, but your father is planning to take over the company I work for. If that deal goes through, I'll soon be working for your father.''

Adrien blinked a few times, before a wide grin spread over his face. ''No way! Marinette, that is so awesome! Maybe I get to model some of the designs you come up with.''

''That would be quite fun, wouldn't it?''

We both shared a laugh and I felt myself relax around Adrien more and more. I was glad to see things hadn't changed that much between us, even though we hadn't spoken for 5 years.

''I'm glad you're back, Adrien.'' I smiled warmly at him, holding his gaze.

''Yeah, me too, Marinette. Me too…''

We both seemed to stare at each other in silence for a while, until we both started blushing and had to look away.

''So, have you heard the news about the fire?'' Adrien started, trying to bring up a subject.

''I've heard!'' I replied. ''It was quite intense.''

''Did you also hear that Ladybug showed up there?''

''Tell me about it. Alya wouldn't let me hear the end of it. She's been in hyper-modus ever since the news was brought out. She's thinking about re-opening the Ladyblog again.''

Adrien chuckled. ''Sounds like Alya, alright.''

His gaze turned more serious. ''I didn't expect Ladybug to still be around in Paris, helping people in need.''

''Aren't you glad she was there to help out?''

''Trust me, I am excited to see Ladybug is in Paris. It's nice to know a superhero still has our back.''

''Didn't you hear the rumors about Chat Noir too?'' I asked Adrien. ''Some people say he was seen there as well.''

Upon the mention of the male superhero's name, Adrien seemed to flinch a bit. I figured it must've been my imagination.

''Oh really, now?'' Adrien spoke.

 _Did I just imaging the nervousness in his voice, or is there something going on?_

''Yeah, just like old times. Wherever Ladybug is, Chat Noir isn't far behind.'' I giggled.

''Those two really make a good team, huh?'' Adrien's voice sounded distant and I tilted my head a bit.

''Something wrong?''

Adrien quickly jumped up, waving his hands at me in a dismissive manner. ''N-No. Just thinking about the old times with Ladybug and Chat Noir.'' He then seemed to relax a bit. ''They still have each other their backs.'' He spoke with a smile.

I smiled, staring off into the distance. ''Yeah… I wonder what's going on in their lives.''

''I guess we'll never know.''

He then suppressed a yawn. I raised an eyebrow with a grin. ''I saw that, mister Agreste.''

Adrien laughed. ''Sorry. Went to bed late.''

''A supermodel must have it tough.'' I smiled.

''That's why it's so nice to have my old friends back.'' Adrien smiled, and I returned it. He then got up and held his hand out to me. ''I guess it's getting kinda late. Want me to walk you back to your car?''

I gave him a nod and accepted his hand, getting pulled to my feet. ''That would be nice.'' The two of us headed towards my car, stopping once we reached it. Adrien then scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

''It was really nice to see you again, Marinette. We should do this more often.''

A small blush crept up my cheeks, but I smiled nonetheless. ''Yeah, I agree.''

We then shared a goodbye hug and he then placed his hands on my shoulders. ''Text me when you get home safe, okay?''

I nodded. ''Will do. Good night, Adrien.''

''Good night, Marinette.''

 **-X-**

The moment I arrived home, I flopped onto my bed, texting Adrien a quick text that I was home. The whole car ride, Tikki had been non-stop blabbering about my evening with Adrien. It was cute to see her so excited about something. But my encounter with Adrien had made me think. The way he had talked about Ladybug and Chat Noir, made me remember all the fights I fought side by side with my partner. It made me miss Chat Noir even more and I longed to see him again. This whole feelings train was starting to tire me out. I was interested in Adrien, I couldn't lie about that. But I was also interested in Chat Noir.

''What to do…'' I groaned into my pillow.

''You'll figure it out, Marinette. You always do.'' Tikki tried to encourage me, knowing what I was talking about.

''For now, I just wanna sleep.'' I spoke, suppressing a yawn.

I got ready for bed and turned off the lights, crawling underneath the covers. I then saw that Adrien had replied, wishing me a good night. I wished him the same thing, before placing my phone on the charger on my nightstand.

''Good night, Tikki.''

''Good night, Marinette.''

And then, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **-X-**

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **-X-**

 **Author Note:**

 _Hello, cute readers! I hope you enjoyed chapter four. I've tried to put in a little more drama and action into the chapter, to keep the story interesting. I've also brought Chat Noir into the story, something which I'm excited about. We'll soon see how Marinette reacts to all the drama and events in her life. Is she still going to lean towards Chat Noir? Or is Adrien conquering her heart? Find out in the next upcoming chapters! Lots of love! ~_

 _ShySnowWolf_

 **-X-**


	5. Here, kitty kitty

**How to Adult**

 **-X-**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Good day, my sweet readers!_

 _Welcome to chapter 5 of my story, 'How to Adult'. Now that we've introduced Chat Noir, I feel like more drama might occur in this story, as Marinette will try to figure out where her heart lies, all the while trying to cope with the stress from her new position. I apologize for the delay in the chapters. Lot is going on right now in my personal life, preventing me from writing. I hope you understand. For now, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Lots of love! ~_

 **-X-**

 _ **Warnings: OOC-ness, AU, adult language/swearing**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**_

 **-X-**

 **Chapter Five: Here, kitty kitty**

 **-X-**

Marinette's P.O.V.

''I'm so gonna be late!'' I squealed, as I yet again had gotten out of bed way too late and was now in a rush to make it to work on time.

''Come on, Marinette. You can't keep doing this. Especially with the new position you've been given. There's a responsibility that comes with it, you know.'' Tikki sighed. I knew my kwami was right, but I didn't really want to hear it right now.

''Yeah, yeah. Now, come on! We have to go!''

I did a quick check if I had all of my stuff with me, glancing one last time in the mirror to check if I looked decent, which was the case. I had dressed up a little, due to the importance of today. I wore a black, graphic-printed blouse, tucked into a black, high-waist pencil skirt. Underneath it, I wore transparent tights and I wore black stiletto heels with an ankle strap. My hair was up in an elegant bun, two curled hair-strand framing my face. I wore some light make-up with red lips and wore a silver necklace to accessorize. Today was Sunday, the day of the fall fashion presentation and I was expected at the runway in 30 minutes to help style the models. Gabriel Agreste would be attending the fashion show as well, so there was a lot of pressure on us as company. This fashion line could be the deal breaker, so everything had to be perfect. And of course, I had to oversleep.

I hurried towards my car, jumping inside and starting the engine. In record time, I made it to the venue where the fashion show would be held, being exactly on time. Once I got out of my car and entered the venue, Marie spotted me and ushered me over.

''Marinette, over here.'' She smiled. She guided me backstage.

''Sorry that I made it just on time. I overslept.''

Upon hearing my comment, Marie giggled. ''Nothing new there.'' Her glare got a bit more serious afterwards. ''You do know that you can't really oversleep anymore, once you have my position, right?''

''Of course, of course!'' I instantly reassured her. ''I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.''

''Good.'' Marie smiled at me. She then guided me towards three models. ''These are Theresa, Angelie and Farrah. You'll be in charge of their outfits today. On the clothing rack behind you, their outfits should be already present. Make sure you run them through hair and make-up. The show goes starts in an hour and 30 minutes, so make sure you finish everything you need to, before that time.''

I gave Marie an understanding nod. She then gave me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. ''Let's make this an awesome show, Marinette.'' She then left me, shooting me a smile over her shoulder.

I returned her smile, then focusing on my models. ''Hi, I'm Marinette and I'll be your stylist for today, when it comes to the outfits.'' I turned towards the clothing rack and recognized the pieces that were assigned to my models. After all, I had designed them myself. I studied my models. Theresa had a beautiful warm skin tone and long dark brown hair. Angelie was a pale, long girl with curly, light-blond hair and blue eyes. Farrah had a fair skin and natural red hair with green eyes and freckles adorning her face and arms. I didn't take me long to figure out which pieces I would assign to which model. After telling my models to get dressed, I glanced around and saw all the other stylist from my team working hard to style our pieces to our models. I couldn't help but feel a warm feeling spread through my body. This is what I loved doing most. Working hard on new designs, together with my team, then showing them off to the world. _I hope Gabriel Agreste likes our line._ I felt confident about today. I knew things were going to be alright.

After my models got dressed, I did some final touches on their outfits, readjusting one fold in one of the designs, and making sure the accessories that went with the outfits were worn properly. Then, I brought them to hair and make-up, where it was extremely crowded. Luckily, we had a large make-up and hair team to work with, so me and my models didn't have to wait long to be helped. I gave the artists the instructions for what I envisioned when it came to make-up and hair, and they made my ideas come to live. The remaining time before the fashion flew by and before I knew it, it was time for the show. Me and the others designers from the team were standing backstage, watching the catwalk on big screens. We were expected to stay backstage, in case we needed to execute last-minute changes and help our models show up on the catwalk in order. We were all busy with our models, lining them up according to what we had worked out. My models were the final three in the line, meaning my designs were shown last. Luckily for me, that meant I could sit back and watch the screen, until the line was almost up.

''This is it, team!'' Marie spoke to us, from backstage. ''This is what we worked hard for. We all know what's at stake. Mr. Agreste is sitting in the front line, together with his son. We know we want to impress them. Seeing all the designs we created together, I think we'll do an awesome job.''

The rest of the team cheered, but my heart had stopped after one detail Marie had mentioned. _Adrien is here?_ My cheeks instantly heated up. _Oh my god, he is going to see my designs?_ My train of thoughts got interrupted by the voice of mister Durand.

''Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the annual presentation of the fall fashion line!'' I recognized mister Durand his voice. The design team watched him on the big screen. ''Our design team has worked hard to create a new fashion-forward line this fall, that is giving of a rich vibe, but making it affordable, so that everybody can enjoy the designs. We all hope you like it. Proudly, I present: Our fall collection!''

A lot of applause could be heard and mister Durand left the stage. Then, music filled the venue and the first model got his cue that he could enter the catwalk. We had a mix of male and female models, and I was glad we didn't stick to one gender for the line. I watched the show on the big screen, seeing all of our designs pass the catwalk; designs we worked so hard on. Somewhere on the screen, I recognized Gabriel Agreste on the first row, Adrien on his right side. Mister Agreste had a neutral expression on his face, studying the designs intently. Adrien, on the other hand, had an impressed smile on his face and was following the models closely, whispering something every now and then to his father. It wasn't long until my three models were up.

When Theresa entered the catwalk, I couldn't help but feel proud. I had styled her in a peach-orange colored sleeveless top, which had a tighter upper body and flowed more loose on the bottom in an asymmetric cut. Around her waist, she wore a silver belt. Underneath, she wore a pencil skirt in the same color as the top, making it look like an outfit you could wear towards the office. I finished the look with simple heels, a sophisticated make-up look, and the front part of her hair clipped back.

I glanced nervously towards the big screen, trying to examine Gabriel Agreste his face. I saw him saying something to Adrien, while keeping his eyes on my design, to which Adrien nodded in response. I hoped it was a good thing. Soon, Theresa returned and I gave the cue to Angelie, then telling Theresa she did a great job. I then followed Angelie on the screen.

She was wearing a maroon-colored cross-haltered dress, to which the left side reached a length just above her knee, while the other side draped all the way down to her ankles. It had skillfully sewn pleas and folds in the design and I was proud of what I had come up with. She was wearing sandal heels in the same color as the dress and her hair was loose over her shoulders, her blonde curls styled professionally, her make-up adorned with a red lip.

''Amazing job, Marinette!'' I heard my design team praise me, as we all watched my model walk over the catwalk, when she returned, I gave the cue to Farrah, the last model who would walk. As she left, I praised Angelie on her work. My eyes then went back to the screen, for my final design.

Farrah was wearing a dark-blue, off-the-shoulder top, the parts around her shoulder frilly and the bottom of the sleeves frilly as well. Underneath it, she wore a simple pair of white, skinny jeans and black ankle-boots. Her hair was up in a flirty pony-tail and her make-up was light. I went for a more casual look here, for your everyday business. After Farrah returned, I thanked her for her work and then, Marie turned to all of us.

''Time to hit the stage ourselves.'' She smiled.

It was true. After every fashion show, all the models that had walked on the runway, would emerge once more in one large line, the designers and mister Durand following afterwards. We were arranged in the order of our models, meaning I was last in line, Mister Durand forming the head of the line of designers. Once we got the cue, the long line got in motion and it didn't take long before I set my first step on the runway. The lights momentarily blinded me and the sound of applause was almost deafening. I put on a bright smile, trying to hide my nervousness. I didn't like the walk on the runway. I felt so exposed. I made it to the end of the runway, and on my way back, I spotted Gabriel and Adrien on my right. Gabriel had a neutral expression on his face, but the slightly raised mouth corner showed me he was pleased with what he had seen. Adrien spotted me raised his hand at me, then giving me a thumbs up. I blushed and gave him a small wave back, before disappearing backstage again.

''Amazing job, team!'' Mister Durand spoke to us. You could tell by his facial expression that he was proud of us. ''Take care of your models and then, enjoy yourself at the after party.''

With those words, we all went back to work.

 **-X-**

''Marinette!'' A familiar voice greeted me, as I finally entered the grounds of the after party. Adrien made his way over to me, a smile on his face. ''Awesome job out there. Those designs looked amazing. My father was especially impressed by the maroon dress, second to last. Do you know who designed that?''

My face got a red shade. ''Well… I did.'' I smiled.

Adrien's eyes widened and he seemed truly impressed. ''Why does that surprise me? You've always been amazingly talented.''

My blush intensified. ''Thank you so much, Adrien.''

''Come with me! I'm sure my father would love to talk to you.'' Adrien smiled, grabbing my wrist and bringing me over towards his father.

''Father, this is Marinette. You might remember her from my time in middle school.''

''Ah, yes. The girl with the derby hat.'' Gabriel Agreste commented.

My mouth slightly fell open. ''You still remember that?''

''I don't forget the face of a talented designer.'' Gabriel Agreste replied to me, warming my heart.

''T-Thank you, sir. It is an honor to meet with you, again.'' I politely smiled.

''Tell me, Miss, which designs were yours?''

''The final three, Sir. There were more designs that I contributed on, but the final three were solely mine.''

''I see. Exceptional work. I like the choice of different styles you've decided to show; office wear, formal wear and casual wear.''

''I can't really take credit for that. The head of my design team laid out those outfits for the models to wear. I simply accessorized them and ran them through hair and make-up.''

''But you designed them, did you not?''

''Yes, that is true.''

''Hm. Interesting.''

After those words, Gabriel seems to study me more closely. ''Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right?''

''Yes, sir.''

''I've been informed you're soon to take over miss Florette's position as head designer.''

''That is true, yes. It is an amazing honor and I look forward to do my best.''

''I see. Well then, you'll hear from me soon.''

With those words, Gabriel Agreste turned around and mingled with the other guests at the after-party. I stared at his back in shock for a few minutes, before a smile formed on my lips.

''I think you've impressed father.'' Gabriel grinned at me.

''How so?''

''He normally never asks that many questions at people he is interested in. He is a man of time and he likes to keeps things as simple as possible. The fact that he took an effort to get to know your situation shows he has a definite interest in your work.''

That comment warmed my heart. I turned to Adrien, a proud smile and blush on my cheeks. ''Thanks for the vote of confidence, Adrien. And thanks for being here.''

''No problem. I often tag along when father attends fashion shows. I like to look at the models and learn from them, not to mention spot designs that I'd like to wear myself.''

''And? Did you see something you liked?''

''I did, but she didn't show up until the very end.''

Upon hearing that comment, my cheeks instantly flushed red and my breath got stuck in my throat. Adrien seemed to blush too, breaking his gaze away from me and scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

''Ah, um… I-''

We both got interrupted by the sound of clinking glass. ''May I have your attention please?'' Mister Durand spoke. He was standing on a chair, towering over the crowd a bit. We all turned to look at him. ''I'd like to take this moment to formally announce that Gabriel Agreste will be taking over this company, by the start of next week. We look forward to see what kind of ideas he can bring to the table and I know for sure this company will be in great hands. May I please get an applause for mister Agreste?'' We all clapped and Gabriel Agreste raised his hand as a manner of saying thanks.

It wasn't long after the speech that press started squirming around mister Durand and mister Agreste and for me, that was when it really began to sunk in: I was about to work for Gabriel Agreste.

 **-X-**

The rest of the afternoon went on rather uneventful. The party had ended at 4 PM and during the party, I chatted some more with Adrien, still trying to figure out how I felt about him. He was kind, cute, witty and charming. He was basically everything what girls would call 'husband material'. But I was sick of going for the safe option. I craved adventure, freedom, bumpy roads and risks. I craved Chat Noir. And the weirdest part was, I didn't even know why. But I couldn't stop my mind from thinking back to our encounter in the burning building. Was he really there? More people had claimed to have seen him, but I still wasn't sure. I was scared my mind was trying to play tricks on me, and I was scared to get hurt again. Maybe missing Chat Noir so much, made me _want_ to have seen him. After all, people could be easily mistaken. Wherever Ladybug was, Chat Noir was usually there, too. Maybe that is why people had claimed to have seen the black cat superhero. I sighed. I was in my workspace, working on the Chat Noir inspired outfit I had come up with. After the party, me and Adrien said our usual goodbyes with the promise we would meet up again soon. Instead of going home and eating some dinner, I felt like working on this design. So here I was, in my work space, Tikki by my side, helping me and keeping me company. She had been talking her ears off after the fashion show, stating how proud she was of me and that she always knew I could do it. Afterwards, we talked some more about Adrien, until she noticed it made me feel uneasy and gloomy, so she quickly shut up about it. She was now flying alongside me in silence, helping me every now and then when I needed it. The air was tense and it was clear that I wasn't really there with my thoughts.

''You okay, Marinette?'' Tikki finally broke the silence.

I let out a sigh. ''I will be. There are just too many things on my mind.'' I shot a look outside and stared at the building that had been lit up in flames not too long ago.

''…You really miss him, don't you?''

I cast my eyes down. ''…Yes, I do.''

''Marinette… I'm so sorry I have to keep it a secret.''

''It's okay, Tikki. I understand. I just miss my partner, I guess. The fun times we used to have. The adventures we had together. We never knew what the day would bring and what Akumatized victim would show up. He always had my back. And he always annoyed me, yet charmed me with his flirting and stupid cat puns. I've never met someone like him. He wasn't afraid to show how he felt about me. At first, I thought he was just one big flirt, but he proved over time that I really was the only one he flirted with. Back then, I didn't realize just how much he was into me. I wish I did. The realization only came when he left… When he left the empty void in me. I think I took our time together for granted, never really realizing he could just get up one day and leave. He has his own live behind the mask. I think I forgot about that, sometimes. He wasn't mine. And I wasn't his. We were just partners, fighting crime. But after our transformations, we lived our separate lives. I can't believe I never tried to track him down, before. I've been such an idiot.''

I plopped down on the sofa in my work space and sighed.

''Marinette, at least you know he was in Paris.'' Tikki finally said.

My eyes shot up at her. ''You mean, that was really Chat Noir, back there at the building?''

Tikki nodded. ''Yes, because I could feel Plagg's presence radiating off of him. It was, no doubt, the real Chat Noir.''

I could feel Tikki was trying to cheer me up, without spilling too much. I really appreciated her effort. ''Thanks, Tikki. I think I needed to hear that.'' I looked back at my feet again. ''All this time, I just felt like I was going crazy; like my mind was trying to play tricks on me. I don't understand my own feelings anymore. Adrien always used to be the one for me. I always imagined myself by his side, trying to become his girlfriend. Now that the opportunity is there, I am not sure if I still want to. I mean, a big part of me actually still wants to get close to him and maybe pursue something romantic. But I feel like I have to sort my feelings for Chat Noir out, first. I don't want to give Adrien false hope, or fool myself again. I need to know for sure what I feel. And I can't do that, if I can't find Chat Noir.''

''Meaning?'' Tikki asked.

''Meaning I'm going to do the stupidest thing in the world.''

Tikki suddenly got a scared look in her eyes. ''… What are you planning, Marinette?''

''I'm going to put myself in danger.''

Tikki instantly flew in front of me. ''No! No you are not going to do that!'' Her tiny voice sounded stern and angry. ''Are you out of your mind, Marinette?!''

''How else can I track down Chat Noir?! I'm running out of options, here!''

''But putting yourself in harm's way, just for a chance to see Chat Noir isn't the way, Marinette! What if you actually get hurt? What is something happens and he won't be there in time?''

''I'm Ladybug, Tikki. I think I can handle myself, when it comes to that.''

''Marinette, did you hit your head or something? I can't believe what you are saying. I am _not_ letting you put yourself in danger, just to find Chat Noir.''

I was getting frustrated with my kwami. The rational voice in my head said she was right and that I was being extremely foolish, but I was sick of the confusion. Sick of wondering. Sick of waiting.

''Fine, then don't help me!'' I shouted, taking my earring off of my ears.

''Marine-'' Tikki never got the chance to finish her sentence, as she forcefully disappeared by my doing.

I stared at the earrings in my hand. I can't believe I just took off my Miraculous and made Tikki disappear. ''I'm sorry, Tikki…'' I whispered. ''But I need to know.''

I stuffed my Miraculous earring back in the Miraculous holder in my shoulder bag and then left my workplace.

 **-X-**

I was making my way towards the destination I had chosen to execute my plan. It had to be crowded, so that I would get noticed. If I was by myself, Chat Noir had no chance of knowing something was going wrong in Paris. The rational part of me still tried to let me know I had to stop and that this was the most idiotic thing I had ever done in my life. But I tried to shut it out. I knew I wasn't thinking straight. I knew that I was being a giant fool, but I didn't care at this point. I had to do this. The moment I arrived at my destination, a hand got placed my shoulder.

''Marinette?'' The familiar voice ringed in my ears and my eyes widened, while I slowly turned around.

''Master… Fu…?''

Master Fu still looked the same as always. 5 years didn't really change much for his already old-looking appearance. I felt like I was 7 years old again, and I had been caught stealing candy from the bakery at home.

''Come with me.'' It was the only thing that Master Fu said. The fact that he didn't tell me off made me feel very anxious. _Did he know what I was planning?_

Master Fu took me back to his trusty old place. Not much had change in the interior.

''Sit down.'' Master Fu spoke, and I plopped down on one of the pillows on the ground. While I sat down, Master Fu proceeded to make tea, not saying a word to me. I tried to study if he was angry with me. Sad. Disappointed. But I just couldn't read him. The fact that I couldn't only made me more nervous. Once the tea was finished, he handed me a steaming cup, and sat down in opposite of me. He stared at me, but stayed silent, making me nervous and uncomfortable.

''I… uh… I mean-… Why did you… What's going on?''

''Isn't it better if _you_ tell _me_ what is going on?'' Master Fu asked in a calm tone, taking a sip from his tea.

Master Fu's kwami, Wayzz, then appeared and sat down on Master Fu his shoulder, staring at me. I cast me eyes down, suddenly feeling very ashamed of myself.

''I… I don't know what is going on, honestly. My mind is a mess lately.''

''Perhaps it has something to do with the fire that happened recently?''

I nodded slowly. ''It was the first time I transformed back into Ladybug, after 5 years. I felt like the people needed me. I acted on instinct.''

Master Fu nodded, listening intently, taking another sip of his tea.

''But I… I never expected Chat Noir to appear there, too.'' I continued. ''I mean, it had been 5 years since I last saw him and he's been a lot on my mind, lately.''

''I see.'' Master Fu, commented. He didn't seem to have any intention to speak, instead letting me rant about everything.

''I was so happy to see him again. I didn't realize the effect he had on my, until he left. Ever since then, I had been craving to see him again. But I have no idea on his whereabouts or who he is behind the mask. Only you and the kwami's know about that.'' I took a sip from my tea, to calm my nerves.

''That is true.'' Master Fu replied to my statement. He looked at me as if to see if I was going to explain to him what I was planning on doing, moments ago. Something in me told me he already knew, anyway, so it wouldn't make a difference to keep it in.

''So, I came up with a plan. I thought that, if I put myself in danger, Chat Noir would come to save me. I would see him again and maybe I could ask him who he really was.'' I looked at Master Fu, expecting him to make a comment, but he didn't. So instead, I continued. ''Only, Tikki tried to stop me. She tried to tell me how foolish I was being and that this wasn't the way to do it. I… I got angry with her and took off my Miraculous. I didn't want to hear at that point how stupid this idea was. I just wanted to see Chat Noir again. But before I could execute it, you found me at my destination.''

Master Fu waited a few moments, before finally speaking. ''You know, Wayzz can sense what's going on with the kwami's. He also knows is somebody is having dark intentions when it comes to the Miraculous. The moment he lost contact with Tikki, so abruptly, he knew something was wrong. So he informed me, and we were able to track you down.''

I dropped my head in shame. ''I'm sorry. I really am. You didn't have to go all the way to go and find me. I know now that I was being stupid.''

''People do foolish things for love. Or the idea of love. In your case, I understand you haven't really figured it out yet. But it is never a good idea to do reckless things to achieve what we want. We saw with Hawkmoth where that led us.'' Master Fu explained.

''Speaking about Hawkmoth-'' I suddenly started, but Master Fu interrupted me with the raise of his hand.

''I know, Marinette. Hawkmoth himself came to visit me, to come clean. As far as Wayzz can tell, Nooroo is safe. You don't have to worry about his evildoing anymore.''

I gave a small smile. ''That is a huge relief.''

''But remember. The kwami's are meant to be used to protect Paris; not cause destruction. It wasn't the wisest choice to go against your Kwami like this, Marinette. I'm sure Tikki is hurt by your behavior.'' Master Fu spoke to me.

I sighed. ''I know. I will make it up to her, later.''

Master Fu smiled. ''Tikki is a good kwami. I'm sure she has already forgiven you.'' He then turned a bit more serious. ''I don't think it is a good idea to actively seek out Chat Noir, Marinette. If he is ready to reveal himself to you, he will make an effort to come find you, or come to me, at least. For now, I think it is better to let things rest. Fate will decide when the moment comes. It might be sooner than you think.''At the end of his sentence, Master Fu gave me a wink, to which my eyes widened in surprise. _Was that a hint? What does he know about Chat Noir that I don't?_ My mind seemed to go wild and I desperately wanted to know what Master Fu meant by his comments.

''Does that mean-''

''I'm sorry, Marinette, but I have a client that can arrive at any moment. For now, this is all the information I can give you.'' Master Fu interrupted me.

I gave him a small nod and finished the remainder of my tea, then standing up. ''Thanks for your advice, Master Fu. I am sorry for my recklessness. I know that, as the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous, I have a responsibility and today, I feel like I have failed that responsibility.''

''It is okay, Marinette. We all make mistakes. As long as we learn from them, it is okay to make them.''

I gave Master Fu a thankful smile and then proceeded to leave.

''Take care, Marinette.''

''You too, Master Fu.'' And with those words, I left his place.

 **-X-**

I was back at my apartment and hesitated to put my Miraculous earrings back in. I was ashamed to face Tikki. I didn't want her to be disappointed in me. She always tried so hard to cheer me up and be positive. I really let her down today.

''Come on, Marinette. Stop being a wuss and do it.'' I scolded myself.

I put in my earrings and as soon as I was finished, Tikki emerged and she instantly hugged me. ''Marinette! Are you okay? Are you hurt?'' Her little voice came out in a panic.

''I'm alright, Tikki. In the end, I didn't go through with my plan, thanks to Master Fu.''

''The Master? What happened?''

I explained to Tikki what had taken place in her absence.

''I'm so glad the master helped you out, Marinette.'' Tikki smiled relieved.

I then felt the gloomy feelings wash over me again. ''Tikki, I am so sorry for what I did. I should've listened to you. I was being an idiot and I didn't want to listen to anyone. I hope you can forgive me.''

I saw my kwami tear up a little and she immediately flew towards me and snuggled my cheek. ''Of course I do, Marinette! I'm so happy you are okay!'' She then took her distance again. ''But what about your plans for finding Chat Noir?''

''I don't know, Tikki. I guess I'll just have to be patient and let fate decide. If we are meant to meet again, then it will happen.''

Tikki flashed me a proud smile. ''Good choice, Marinette.''

I then checked the time and discovered it was 7 PM. ''Time for dinner.'' I decided. I checked my fridge and whipped something up from the left overs. While eating my dinner, I walked over towards my balcony and stared at the everyday business of the people that walked past my apartment. When I glanced back into my apartment, I saw that Tikki was munching on a cookie on the kitchen table. I smiled to myself and turned my gaze back outside. Balconies always managed to make me think about Chat Noir, somehow. I recalled all the memories I had with Chat Noir as my 14-year-old self and let out a sigh.

''Here, kitty kitty.'' I softly spoke, trying to cheer up the mood, but it only ended up making me feel more sad.

''You called?'' A voice suddenly rang. A voice I knew all too well. A voice that caused me to drop my plate. My eyes widened, as I slowly turned around to the source of the sound. There, on my rooftop, was none of than…

''Chat Noir…?''

 **-X-**

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **-X-**

 **Author Note:**

 _Hello, my lovely readers! Thank you for reading chapter five. I am sorry if the fashion show felt like some sort of 'filler' to you guys. I figured that fashion designing forms a big part of Marinette's life, so she is quite invested in it. I also felt like it would help in the upcoming change of Marinette becoming head designer and working for Gabriel Agreste. Furthermore, I feel like Marinette is struggling with her feelings as a young-adult figuring out what to do and who to trust. Is Chat Noir really going to make her feel better? Or was she just fascinated by the image of him, that had formed up in her head over the past 5 years. Find out in the upcoming chapters of 'How to Adult'. Lots of love!_

 _ShySnowWolf_

 **-X-**


	6. It is okay to be sad

**How to Adult**

 **-X-**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hello, my lovely readers ~_

 _This is chapter 6. We've finally seen Marinette snap in the last chapter. I'm not sure if I am creating too much drama at this point. I want the story to stay believable. Feedback is always highly appreciated. For now, enjoy chapter 6! ~_

 **-X-**

 _ **Warnings: OOC-ness, AU, adult language/swearing**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**_

 **-X-**

 **Chapter Six: It is okay to be sad**

 **-X-**

Marinette's P.O.V.

''Chat Noir…?'' I couldn't believe my eyes. I was sure they were playing tricks on me.

''Hello, Marinette.'' That familiar voice greeted me again. He jumped from my rooftop to the rails of my balcony, keeping his balance on them in a cat-like squad.

''I-I… What are you doing here?''

''I came to check on an old friend.'' He smiled at me.

My heart was still hammering in my chest. My wish finally came true. I reached out a hand and cupped Chat Noir's cheek, just to make sure it was really him. When I felt warmth radiating off of his skin, I quickly pulled my hand back. ''It really _is_ you…'' I took this time to really study his appearance. He hadn't changed much since the last time I had seen him. His hair still had this intentional-messy look, the black cat ears sticking out like they always used to do. His face was covered by his black mask and his eyes were still this hypnotizing green. How did I never notice before how intoxicating they were? I then started to notice the things that _had_ changed about him. He had a sharp jawline, and his body was muscled and buff, like he had been working out. He certainly had grown taller and I took everything in me not to jump him. He really was handsome, the mask giving him this mysterious, sexy vibe. It was then that I realized I was blatantly checking him out, and it didn't go unnoticed by him.

His grin widened tenfold. ''Checking me out, aren't we?''

''I-uh I didn't mean to stare! It's just that- It's been so long, that I- I am truly sorry.'' My words were coming out in a mess and Chat Noir started laughing.

''Easy, Marinette.'' He then jumped down from the railing and went to stand in his full height in front of me. He definitely had grown way taller than I was. ''It's just me.'' He smiled.

It was then that something hit me. I was still Marinette. He had no idea I was Ladybug. I was acting really strange for someone who shouldn't know him as well as Ladybug did.

''H-Hey, do you want to come inside?'' I invited him in. I then immediately scolded myself. _Tikki is inside on my bed!_

For a second, I saw Chat Noir hesitate, but he then continued to shake his head. ''I'm afraid I don't have the luxury to stay for a while.''

I did my hardest not to show him my face of utter disappointment. ''Ah, you must be busy.''

Chat Noir bit his lip and I swear, it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. ''Marinette…'' The seriousness in his voice caught me off-guard. ''A little bird told me that you've been having some struggles lately. Is everything alright?''

My eyes widened and I instantly panicked. Did Master Fu spill the beans about me? Did Chat Noir know I was Ladybug? Was he aware what kind of stupid plan I was about to execute, just for the chance to see him?

''Chat… It's nothing for you to worry about. Besides, shouldn't you be with Ladybug now?'' I asked him in a playful manner.

''You're my friend too, Marinette. I don't want you to feel sad. You can talk to me, you know.'' The black cat superhero spoke to me.

It took everything in me not to cry there on the spot. I didn't know how much I had longed to hear those words. I was constantly keeping myself busy with things, just so that I would forget about the drama that took place in my head. The fact that somebody had noticed my struggle and offered their help, made me want to break down and cry. I leaned over the railing of my balcony and stared in the far distance. ''I will find a way to figure out the answers that I am seeking right now. It's not something that is your responsibility.''

Chat Noir sighed and went to stand next to me, also leaning over the railing. ''You know, you look different.''

''So do you, kitty. Look at you, all muscled and stuff.''

Chat Noir grinned. ''Aha, so you _were_ checking me out earlier.''

I gave him a playful shove. ''Oh, shut up.''

''You should wear your hair down more often.'' Chat Noir suddenly said, causing a blush to creep up my cheeks. ''It really suits you.''

''Thanks…'' I smiled back.

''So, how did things end up with that crush of yours, 5 years ago.'' Chat Noir grinned at me.

I shook my head, dismissing the thought. ''That never worked out in the end. He left and I've been having troubles getting attached to people, ever since. I'm not sure if I am ready to fully commit myself to someone, if they have the ability to get up and leave at any time.''

Chat Noir seemed to think about my thoughts for a while. ''You know, if you keep thinking like that, you're never going to find somebody. There has to come a moment somewhere, where you'll have to get over your fears. Being in a relationship will always be scary. You never know what could happen to the other person. But you just have to have faith in each other. As long as you love and trust each other, it should work out.''

I was seriously impressed by his words. ''Look at you, being a relationship expert and all.'' I grinned. ''You got all responsible.''

''What can I say? I'm amazing.'' Chat Noir purred back, causing me to laugh.

''Yeah, yeah, you're irresistible, blablabla.'' I joked.

Chat Noir laughed. ''I understand what you mean, though. Right now, my love life has been non-existent.'' He then shared with me on a serious tone, which took me by surprise.

''You? The great Chat Noir? Unsuccessful in love?''

''I know, I know. It sounds impossible. But it is the truth. After Paris didn't need me and Ladybug anymore, I guess I just kinda focused on other work so much, that I made it so that I didn't have time for relationships. The person I wanted, wasn't around anymore and I felt the pain of that fact every day. But recently, I've been torn in this situation. Have you ever felt like you've been focused on one person your whole life, but in the end, felt like it was the obvious thing to do, and now you're not so sure about it, anymore?''

It was as if Chat Noir spoke my thoughts. ''Tell me about it.'' I wished I could tell him at that point that the one who was causing me so much confusion, was him, but I didn't have the guts to. Besides, it would mean that I had to reveal I was Ladybug. I didn't want to shatter Chat's dreams of Ladybug. He probably saw her as this amazing, courageous, smart person who was brave and optimistic. I was sure he didn't want to find out that his Ladybug was in fact an anxious, insecure, confused, plain-Jane like me. I wasn't pretty, or brave or anything Chat Noir saw in Ladybug. I didn't want to break his heart and disappoint him. Even if that meant that I had to break my own heart for it.

''Hey, you okay, Marinette? You keep sighing, as if something is bothering you.'' Chat Noir asked me.

It was then that I woke up from my thoughts. ''Sorry. I guess it is just strange for me, seeing you after 5 years. You were in the news, recently.''

Chat Noir's face looked serious. ''Yeah. I don't know what came over me. Something in me just screamed that I had to check that fire out. Little did I know that I would run into Ladybug there.''

''Was it the first time you saw her again, in 5 years?''

''Yeah… Believe me, it was quite the shock. But we didn't spend all that much time together, back then. She was about to transform back and once I knew the fire department had the situation under control, I fled the scene.''

''Don't you want to get back into contact again, with Ladybug?''

''I don't know…'' I could hear hesitation in his voice. ''She will always have a special place in my heart. But I feel like she has her own life now. Our time as protectors of Paris has kinda sailed and we both aged up and took different paths in life. Besides, there's this girl I've got in touch with, lately, who I'm excited to get to know better.''

Upon hearing that comment, my heart shattered. _So there is someone else…_ I then tried to hide my sadness behind a fake smile. ''Oh? You're interested in someone? Sounds fun! Is she cute?''

''She isn't just cute. She is creative, witty, ambitious and crazy smart.'' With every word he spoke, he looked me in the eyes. It almost felt as if those words were directed at me. It only made me feel even more sad, since I knew that wasn't the case.

''I… see…'' I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I could muster at that point, but my heart cracked harder, with every compliment he praised the girl with.

''I hope you'll be happy with her.'' I smiled. I meant it. I wanted to see Chat Noir happy. It just hurt that it couldn't be with me.

''Are you okay, Marinette?'' Chat Noir finally seemed to notice my state.

''I'm fine. Just tired, I guess. I had a big day today. Nothing for you to worry about.'' I smiled.

''You sure?'' Chat Noir asked me.

I nodded at him, trying to give the best genuine smile I could bring up at that point. ''Really, I'm sure. Now, go! You said you had more stuff to do tonight, right?'' I added in a wink at the end, to make him feel more at ease.

He smiled at me. ''Yeah, indeed. Sorry. It was nice to see you again, Marinette. Take care of yourself, okay?''

''Will do! Bye kitty.'' I smiled, watching him jump back on my rooftop, then watching him disappear into the distance. The moment I was sure he was out of sight, I slumped down onto the ground and broke out into tears. I sobbed out all of my sadness, heartbreak, confusion and everything that I had held in for the past couple of days.

''Marinette…?'' I recognized the voice of Tikki. She flew over to me and landed in my palms. ''I saw everything. The moment I felt Plagg's presence close, I woke up. I'm so sorry, Marinette.''

''It's okay, Tikki. At least I got my answers now.'' I sobbed through my tears.

''Marinette…'' Tikki snuggled against me, trying her best to comfort me.

''At least I know where my heart is supposed to lie. Everybody kept telling me. Maybe it is for the best that I forget all about Chat Noir, and focus solely on Adrien. It isn't fair to him that my feelings are all so jumbled up.'' I then went to stand up, wiping the last of my tears from my cheeks. ''Come on, Tikki. Time to go back inside.''

''Are you sure about all this, Marinette? It is okay to be sad.''

''I… just don't want to think about it. I wasn't even sure what I was trying to accomplish. Did I really want to date Chat Noir? Or was I just in love with the idea of him?''

''Whatever it was, it's best you let it go, Marinette.''

''You're right. I'll try to forget about Chat Noir. Adrien is back and I'm planning to make the most out of that.''

''Try to think about it: He made an effort to stay in touch with you, after his surprise party. He has asked you to hang out with just the two of you, he asks you to text him when you're home safe, and he showed up at your fashion show.'' Tikki tried to lift my spirits.

''Those actions can all be seen as just friendly, though.'' I tried to counter her.

''At least it's a start. Come on, Marinette. The time of dwelling is over. Put yourself out there.'' My kwami tried to encourage me.

I let out a laugh and tickled my kwami. ''Alright, I'll text Adrien tomorrow. Satisfied?''

''Good. Now, you might want to turn your TV on.'' Tikki smiled.

I shot her a confused glance. ''Why?''

''Because in an hour, there will be a broadcast of the party miss Beauchêne will be attending tonight, wearing your dress, remember?''

I gasped out loud. ''I totally forgot! Oh my god!'' I switched on the TV. I texted Alya in the meantime and she replied she would watch, to see my dress on screen. I then wondered if I should send a message to Adrien. ''What should I say?'' I asked for Tikki's advice.

''Well, ask him if he is going to watch the show? Tell him about the dress you made!'' Tikki suggested.

''Hmm… I'm not sure. I don't wanna boast about things like that.'' I replied, a little shy.

''Come on! I'm sure Adrien would love it if he could get to see your dress on-screen. He likes your work, doesn't he?''

''Well, yeah…''

''Then, come on!''

I sighed and decided to just do it. I quickly constructed a text, asking Adrien if he was going to watch the show, then telling him about the dress I made.

''Now, we wait for a reply.'' I sighed.

My phone made a sound not long after, and I checked my screen to see Adrien already had replied.

''He says he'll be on the lookout for my dress and hopes I enjoy the show.'' I read out loud for Tikki.

''See, Marinette? Told you he'd appreciate it.''

Somehow, I was getting a bit nervous. ''What if he doesn't like the design? I am about to represent his father, soon. My work needs to be flawless.''

''Ugh, Marinette, come on! You saw his reaction at the fashion show. He _and_ his father are impressed by your designs. I'm sure he can see the time and effort you put into the dress for miss Beauchêne.''

''Thanks, Tikki.'' I smiled at the kwami.

We then chatted a bit more, until the clock struck 8:30 PM and the showbiz channel streamed the news feed of the party live. Nadja Chamack was standing in front of a red carpet, journalists and other paparazzi surrounding the carpet in the background. ''This is Nadja Chamack, live from the hottest venue in Paris to bring you up to date on all the hottest outfits and coolest celebrities that will cross this red carpet behind me. Today is the big celebration party for all the big celebs in Paris, to honor their work and boy, are we excited.'' Then, a lot of shouting and clicking of cameras could be heard. Nadja Chamack turned towards the end of the red carpet, the one closest to the road, where the first limousine arrived. ''And it looks like our first guest has arrived!'' She then proceeded to talk about every celebrity that crossed her, giving comments on their outfits, even interviewing some of them.

''Look at all those gorgeous dressed and suits, Tikki!'' I spoke in amazement. I carefully studied all the outfits that crossed the red carpet, taking mental notes and finding inspiration in the breathtaking designs.

''I'm sure your dress will stand out the most. And I meant that in a good way.'' Tikki smiled.

I slowly started to get nervous. My dress had yet to appear and I prayed the critics would love it.

''And there comes our next guest!'' Nadja Chamack spoke, when another limousine arrived. Out of it stepped a familiar figure.

''She's here!'' I squealed at Tikki. I clenched a pillow tightly in front of me, staring at the screen with anxious feelings.

Miss Beauchêne was looking stunning in the dress. She had her hair in an elegant up-do, some strands framing her face and she wore black sandal heels. Her bodyguard appeared by her side and together, they crossed the red carpet. She smiled and waved at all the fans and paparazzi, showing she was a kind, but professional artist.

''Miss Beauchêne, do you have a little time for Showbiz News?'' Nadja Chamack spoke, as soon as miss Beauchêne crossed her. The young actress smiled and nodded, coming over to Nadja. ''Thank you for talking to us. Let me first start off with saying you look absolutely stunning. Can you tell us who you are wearing tonight?''

Miss Beauchêne nodded, a bright smile on her face. ''I'm wearing a dress designed and made by Marinette Dupain-Cheng tonight. She is an amazing, young talented fashion designer. I love her work.''

''Well, you certainly look stunning in it!''

In the meantime, I was squealing and squeezing Tikki against me in excitement.

''Careful Marinette, you're going to crush me.'' The tiny kwami said, half laughing.

''She said my name! On TV! For everybody to hear! Oh my god, Tikki! I can't believe it!''

''Congratulations, Marinette.'' Tikki smiled. ''I'm glad to see you're feeling better.''

Upon that comment, my smile faltered a bit. ''I just don't want to think about it, anymore. I just want to focus on all the positive stuff. And right now, that's this party.''

I then turned my eyes back on the screen, seeing how Nadja Chamack asked miss Beauchêne some more questions about her acting work, before the young actress moved on down the red carpet. Not long after that, I received a text from Alya, saying my dress looked gorgeous and that I should be proud. My smile widened, but my attention then got caught by a lot of female squeals and screams coming from the TV. I looked up and saw a lot of camera flashes going off. Nadja turned towards the source and smiled.

''There he is! One of Paris' most famous models and desired bachelors. The son of Gabriel Agreste; Adrien Agreste!''

Upon hearing that, I nearly fainted. ''A-Adrien?!'' I watched the screen and there he was, on the end of the red carpet, the Gorilla on his side.

''Marinette, did you know he would be attending?'' Tikki asked me in surprise.

''N-No! He never told me anything!'' I replied. The shock in my voice wasn't hard to miss. I stared at my middle-school crush, no words coming out.

He was wearing a professionally tailored suit, most probably designed by his father, and his smile was charming as he waved a hand at the cameras and saluted towards the fans, who then screamed in response. He then made his way over the red carpet, before Nadja Chamack waved at him and asked him if he had time for her show. Adrien then joined her and smiled towards the camera's.

''Mr. Agreste, might I say you look amazing in your suit?''

''Just Adrien is fine.'' Adrien smiled. ''And thanks for the compliment. It was designed by my father. He sadly couldn't make it tonight.''

''That is a shame, although it is lovely to see you here. Anything you'd like to say to your fans?''

''Of course!'' Adrien then turned towards the camera. ''I'd like to thank you all for your support. I have had some difficulties in my private life, but thanks to you all, I'm feeling a lot better.''

''That is sweet to say. I'm sure the fans love to see you in good spirits.'' Nadja Chamack replied to him.

Upon hearing that, another wave of shouting and screaming could be heard from the fans, which made Adrien laugh.

''Tell us, Adrien, is there anyone special in your life? I'm sure Paris is dying to know if its famous bachelor is still available or not.''

Upon hearing that, Adrien let out a little chuckle. ''I don't really want to share too much of my private life, but let's just say there is someone who I'd like to get to know a little better.''

My heart stood still once I heard that. _Could that have been about me? Or is there another girl in Adrien's life._ That statement made me think. For once, I wasn't even sure who Adrien was hanging out with, besides me. It could very well be possible that he was hanging out with others girls. Maybe he even had an interest in one. I shouldn't immediately think he was talking about me. A little bit of my gloominess returned, once I processed that thought. _Adrien could very well be interested in another girl right now. Just like… Chat Noir._ I almost wanted to turn the TV off, once that thought crossed my mind.

''Adrien, thank you for talking to us. I hope you have fun at the party.'' Nadja Chamack smiled at Adrien.

''I sure will. Thank you, Paris!'' Then, Adrien waved towards the camera and made his way down the red carpet. Once he was inside, I turned the TV off.

''Tikki… Why am I never lucky when it comes to romance?'' I buried my face in a pillow I was holding all this time and sighed.

''Because love is never easy, Marinette. But don't get down in the dumps now. We don't know for sure who Adrien was talking about, but it could've easily been you. After all, since he came back, he has put in an effort to stay in touch with you.'' My little kwami tried to advise me.

''But who says that he isn't just doing that because we used to be friends? What if he sees me as just a friend? Am I really… that unattractive?'' The last words came out as a whisper.

''Come on, Marinette! Of course you are attractive! You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You are an amazing person and any boy should be lucky to be able to call you theirs, if it ever came to that.''

I removed my head from the pillow and gave a sad smile to Tikki. ''Thanks, Tikki. But I just can't help but thinking something's wrong with me. First, Chat Noir drops the news he is interested in someone. And then I find out Adrien also wants to get to know someone better.''

''I can't speak for Chat Noir, but when it comes to Adrien, I do think he's talking about you.''

''Maybe so… I just can't believe it, at this point.'' I let out a long sigh and then headed towards the bathroom. ''I need to clear my head.''

I undressed and turned on the shower, then stepping inside and plopping down on the flooring, letting the hot water hit my head, as I hugged my knees. Tikki stayed in the living room, to give me some space, I assumed. I tried to process everything the day had brought me. Chat Noir had visited me, knowing he was going to see Marinette, and not Ladybug. I still wondered how he got notified on my situation. My suspicions were that Master Fu had reached out to him. _Does he suspect me now of being Ladybug?_ I couldn't interpret the situation at all. I let out a sigh and dropped my head on my knees, letting the hot water clatter on my back. My thoughts quickly went towards Adrien and how he had mentioned he was looking forward to getting to know someone better. I really was unlucky in love. After moping in the shower for a little while longer, I dried myself off and got dressed into my sleeping wear, letting myself plop down onto my bed.

''Did the shower help clear your thoughts?'' Tikki asked me.

''Not really...'' I replied with a sigh.

''Try to get some sleep, Marinette. Isn't tomorrow your day off?''

''Yes it is.''

''Then sleep in! Take it easy. Just focus on things that make you happy.''

''I'll try…'' I turned off the lights and crawled underneath the covers of my bed. ''Good night, Tikki.''

''Good night, Marinette.''

I closed my eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. I spent hours tossing and turning before I finally drifted away.

 **-X-**

The next day, I woke up, feeling groggy. I went to make myself some coffee and dropped down on my couch, checking my phone to see if anything had been going on. My eyes widened upon seeing I had received a message from Adrien yesterday evening, half an hour after I had decided to go to sleep.

''Spotted your dress tonight. It looks amazing, Marinette. You truly are talented. I hope you weren't too shocked to see me on TV. Sorry for not telling you, but I thought it would be fun to surprise you. For now, have a great evening and we'll talk soon. Adrien.'' I read out loud for Tikki to hear.

''Look at that! Adrien messaged you! Text him back, Marinette!''

''But what should I say?'' I sounded unsure.

''Ask him how his party was! You promised me you'd text him today! No ifs and buts!''

I sighed. Tikki was right. I did promise that. I typed a message for him to read once he woke up. I was sure he would sleep in, guessing that parties like yesterday would be a little exhausting.

''What about this, Tikki?'' I asked the opinion of my Kwami, as I read out the text to her. ''Good morning, Adrien. You really surprised me yesterday. I hope you had fun at your party. Thanks for the compliments about my dress. Do you feel like grabbing lunch today? Let me know! Marinette.''

''That is amazing! Send it!'' Tikki smiled at me.

I sent the text and quickly put my phone away, almost afraid as if his response would be instant. As I took another sip from my coffee, I walked towards my balcony and looked at all the people who passed by. It was early in the morning, around 7:30 AM and most people were heading towards work. It was then that I realized that the company I worked for, was now officially under Gabriel Agreste's concern. We were now part of his company. He was now my big boss. I took a deep breath, trying to let that thought sink in. My phone then buzzed and I took a look at the screen, to see Adrien had actually replied to my text.

''Ohmygosh, Tikki! He already replied! What do I do?''

''Duh? Read it, Marinette! What does it say!'' Tikki smiled at me, an excited glance in her eyes.

I opened the text and read the message out loud for Tikki to hear. ''Good morning, Marinette! I see you are up early. Yesterday was fun, but parties like that aren't really my thing. The happiest moment that evening was my head hitting my pillow, haha! I'm up for lunch. How does 1 PM sound, at 'Cuisine délicieuse'? My treat! Let me know! Adrien.''

''Good job, Marinette! You just scored yourself a lunch date!'' Tikki smiled.

''Define the word 'date' in this situation. Isn't it just two friends, going out for lunch, because they work for the same company now?''

''Then why would he insist on paying?''

''Because he is nice?''

''It doesn't matter for now! You gotta make sure you look cute!''

I sighed. ''Tikki, you're going to give me false hope with all that enthusiasm of yours.''

''I'm not trying to give you false hope, Marinette. I just want you to see things from the bright side. You gotta make the most of it! Even if he was talking about another girl, yesterday evening, there is still time to change his mind, you know.''

''Tikki, you are impossible.''

''No, I am your kwami and I want to see you happy.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Whatever.'' But I couldn't help but smile at the end.

''Now, text Alya! Maybe she wants to help out.''

''You are so demanding today, Tikki!''

''It's because you won't get things done, otherwise.''

''Fair point.'' I laughed.

I texted Alya, explaining the situation, then proceeded to respond to Adrien's text, letting him know I'd be there at 1 PM. The moment I finished my text, the screeching of tires could be heard and then, a loud crash. I instantly knew something had gone horribly wrong, and that it had happened close by. I leaned over my balcony, so I could see around the corner and saw two cars had crashed into one another, the front side of both cars completely dented. I feared for the lives of the passengers inside and knew I had to do something. After all, I had the power and the courage now, to transform into Ladybug.

''Tikki, we have to help!'' I spoke to my Kwami, who had a determined glance in her eyes.

She nodded and I took a stance. ''Tikki, spots on!''

The familiar feeling of my transformation gave me courage. I knew I had the strength now to save lives. And that was exactly what I was going to do.

 **-X-**

After my transformation, I yo-yoed myself towards the car crash and landed on the road.

''Everyone, I need someone to call 911 and I need people to block the road. Please assist me in this!'' I shouted towards people, who had stepped out of their cars to check upon the crash. I saw people following my instructions, and I focused myself on the two wrecked cars. Behind the wheel of the first car was a middle-aged man in a suit. He had probably been on his way towards an office somewhere. He was currently unconscious and he was bleeding from his forehead. Luckily, his airbags had gone off, and I quickly checked if he had a pulse, which was the case. In the state he was currently in, I couldn't see if he had any broken bones, so getting him out of the car was going to be difficult. Luckily, the state of the car hadn't been as bad as the car opposite of it, so I knew pulling this man out wasn't impossible. I knew in the back of my head that you shouldn't try to move people out of vehicles after car crashes, unless the car is on fire. That didn't seem the case with this car, so I instructed people to keep an eye on the man, while they had to wait for the paramedics to arrive. I then quickly made my way over towards the other car, which ended up way worse than the other car. Through the shattered glass, I could discover two people in the front seats; one in the driver seat, and one in the passenger seat. Both were covered in blood and both seemed unresponsive. It was then that my heart sank even more. In the backseat were two children, one girl and a boy. The boy seemed unconscious, but the girl stared at me in horror with widened eyes. I was surprised to see her being conscious, considered the smack the car made, and seeing the airbags hadn't gone off.

''Don't worry, I'll try to get you out of there!'' I told the girl, who didn't seem to register my words, instead keeping her eyes on me, silent sobs escaping her body.

I noticed that it would be impossible to reach the backseat, since the car frame had been deformed in such a way, that the passengers in the backseat were clamped. It was then that I noticed the blood trickling down the young girl's arm.

''Hold on, okay? I'm gonna try my best to free you.'' I told the girl.

Meanwhile, I bit my lip. I was too scared to look at the parents of the two children. Their injuries were so severe, I wasn't quite sure if they were going to make it. _If only Chat Noir was here! I could really use his Cataclysm right now._ I tried to think of another solution. Would my Lucky Charm help in a situation like this? It was then that finally heard the sirens of the ambulance and fire department approaching. I soon didn't have to face this problem alone anymore. I felt so powerless. I was Ladybug, yet there was nothing I could do for these people. Chat Noir would've been a much bigger help in a situation like this, his Cataclysm able to free the people in the car. Lives could've been lost, and there wasn't anything I could do about that. It was then that I started pondering if I should've come out at all, if I ended up being useless, anyway. My eyes then met the girl in the backseat, and they immediately brought me back to reality. I didn't care how useless I was at this point. I was going to try my best to free her.

''Lucky Charm!'' I shouted, throwing my yo-yo in the air. What dropped down in my hands, left my mind blank. ''A book for sign language…'' I then looked at the girl and it instantly clicked. She was deaf and couldn't hear me reassuring her. My lucky charm was letting me know that there was nothing I could do in this situation, other than trying to communicate with this girl. So that's what I was set on doing. I looked into the book and found the sign for 'help', so I signed that to her and I could see her eyes widen a bit. She then tried to lift her arms to sign back to me, but she instantly winced. I then quickly looked up the sign for 'move', and then I made a denying gesture right after that. She somehow seemed to understand me. I admired the girl for her patience towards me, considering she was in the backseat of a car that had horribly crashed, her brother next to her, unconscious and her parents in the front seat, not moving as well.

''Ladybug, you are here.'' I suddenly got interrupted by a paramedic. I turned my attention towards them.

''I am sorry that I couldn't be of any assistance in this situation. I tried what I could, but I came to the conclusion that waiting for the paramedics was the best thing to do.

''You handled well. Now, if you'll excuse us, can you please step back a bit. We'll do an attempt to free the people in the vehicle.''

''The girl in the backseat is still conscious.'' I quickly explained. ''And she's deaf. She only understands sign language.''

The paramedic nodded, and I then took a couple of steps back, watching the paramedics at work. It was then that I realized that I had used my Lucky Charm and that my earrings were beeping, letting me know I was going to change back soon. I explained the situation towards the paramedics and, with a broken heart, fled the scene and the deaf girl, knowing there was nothing I could do.

 **-X-**

Once inside my apartment, I immediately leaned over my balcony to get a good view of the situation, tears streaming down my face.

''Tikki… We… We were useless! There was a car crash! People are injured! And there was nothing that I could do as Ladybug!'' I sobbed. ''I couldn't save them!''

''Marinette, you tried your best. You did what every civilian should've done. You took control of the situation and made sure help was on its way. And you comforted that little girl in a way nobody could've done at that point. You were able to sign to her. She must've been relieved there was somebody out there that had noticed her. Don't think you were useless, Marinette.''

''It sure feels that way…'' I sighed. My heart felt broken. I really feared for the lives of the people in those cars. I wondered if they were going to be okay. It was then that my eyes widened. In the middle of the road dropped down a familiar young adult in black leather. ''Chat Noir…'' I breathed.

I watched how he talked to some of the paramedics, and it wasn't until long before he used his cataclysm on one of the car frames, to make it disappear, making it much easier for the paramedics to free the people from their cars.

''He is so useful in this situation…'' I spoke in a sad undertone.

''You were useful too, Marinette.'' Tikki tried to cheer me up.

''No, I was not!'' I suddenly shouted angrily, facing Tikki. ''All I did was sign from a stupid book, while Chat Noir is actually saving lives down there. I am nothing anymore, Tikki.''

''Then what was that fire in that building, days ago, hm? Were you useless there, too? You saved lives there, Marinette! But there will be situations in life where you sadly won't be able to help much. Don't get discouraged by this situation, Marinette. Paris still needs you. You _and_ Chat Noir!''

I let out a long sigh, burying my face in my hands. ''Thanks for the effort, Tikki, but right now, there isn't really anything you can say to make me feel better.'' With a sad glance, I kept staring at the situation until the last paramedic had left the scene and the tow truck had taken away the two car wrecks. I felt numb. Useless. Weak. I had watched Chat Noir use his cataclysm and him leaving the scene roughly 5 minutes after. He had been there shorter than I had been, but he had been able to do so much more than me. I heard my phone ringing in the background, but the sound didn't fully register in my head. I was frozen on my balcony.

''Marinette, Alya is calling. Maybe it's good for you to speak to a friend right now.''

I sighed and then gave a small nod. ''Fine…'' I walked towards my bed, where I had dropped my phone earlier, and picked up.

''Hi, Alya.''

'' _Mari! What's up with you? You sound down! I have been calling you for the last 30 minutes, but you didn't pick up._ ''

''Sorry, I was… occupied.''

'' _What happened, Mari?_ ''

''There was a car crash practically next to my apartment. By the looks of it, it was severe.''

'' _Oh god… That was by your apartment? There already had been reports about in on news sites. They mentioned Ladybug and Chat Noir had been there to help out. Did you see them, too?''_

''I did… Ladybug was kind of useless in the situation. But Chat Noir… He really had been of assistance.''

'' _Ladybug? Useless? That doesn't sound like the Ladybug I know. I'm sure she has done all she could to help out.''_

''I don't know, Alya. All I know is that I feel like crap right now.''

'' _Want me to come over?''_

''That would be nice.''

'' _On my way!''_

We said our goodbyes and then, I hung up the phone. I stared in front of me, looking at nothing in particular. I had learned something at that moment. I had learned that being Ladybug didn't always mean I could be of assistance. I had learned that being Ladybug didn't always guarantee a good ending. I had learned that I could no longer hide behind Ladybug. I had learned that me and Ladybug weren't that different from each other at all. There was one thing on my mind.

''How the hell do I face Chat Noir after this…''

Did he consider me weak? Useless? Did I just crush his image of Ladybug? The brave heroine who always had a plan? If there was one thing I knew at that point, it was this: No matter if Chat Noir still had wanted me, after this incident, I was sure that wasn't the case anymore.

 **-X-**

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **-X-**

 **Author Note:**

 _Hello, my dear readers. Phew, this was an intense chapter to write. I wanted this chapter to truly depicture how life can be. There are moments in life where you are simply unable to do a thing. Or moments where you get rejected or your heart crushed. And that is something you have to come to terms with, and accept. I wanted to show how somebody as bright and heroic as Marinette deals with the realization that even she sometimes can be helpless in a situation. For her, it must come as a shock. I want her to think about the role she plays in modern day Paris, years after she hasn't been Ladybug. I hope this chapter wasn't all too heavy and that you guys still are excited to continue reading this story. I really appreciate all of your kinds reviews and read every single one of them. For now, I thank you for reading this chapter and I will see you at the next chapter. Lots of love! ~_

 _ShySnowWolf_

 **-X-**


	7. It finally makes sense

**How to Adult**

 **-X-**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hello, my cute readers ~_

 _Welcome to Chapter 7. So far, I think I've showed why this story has the label 'Angst'. A lot has happened in Marinette's life, both good and bad, and I hope you are excited to see what more life has in store for her. Enjoy the chapter! ~_

 **-X-**

 _ **Warnings: OOC-ness, AU, adult language/swearing**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**_

 **-X-**

 **Chapter Seven: It finally makes sense**

 **-X-**

Marinette's P.O.V.

''I came here as soon as I could!'' Alya spoke, entering my apartment as I opened the door for her.

''Thanks for coming over.'' I replied. There was still a sad undertone in my voice. The events from an hour ago were still fresh on my mind.

Alya walked over towards me and wrapped me in a hug. ''Of course! You were just an innocent bystander. There wasn't much you could do.''

 _Oh, Alya, you have no idea…_ I smiled nonetheless. ''You want anything to drink?''

''Nah, I'm good. Let's try to focus on something more positive, okay? Are you still going to meet Adrien at 1 PM for lunch?''

I nodded. ''I think I still want to go.''

''Good!'' Alya smiled. ''Then we have to decide what you're going to wear!''

''Alya, it's just a lunch date between friends. I don't see why I have to get all dolled up.''

''Nonsense. You have to impress that guy with your beauty. And I am here to help.''

I rolled my eyes. Once Alya had something in her head, it was impossible to keep her from doing otherwise. ''Fine… What do you suggest?''

''We don't want to go over the top. We want to go with a look that is casual, but also appealing.'' Alya had already walked over towards my closet and she was staring at all of her options. It didn't take her long to pick out something, and she laid out the pieces of clothing on my bed. ''Here, try this!''

''What did you pick?'' I looked at my bed and saw neutral and pastel colors.

''How about we go for a white, off the shoulder, frilly blouse, with a salmon-pink cardigan on top of that, leaving it unbuttoned. Then, light grey ripped jeans underneath that and your pastel-blue Vans should do the trick!'' She then shook her head. ''Ridiculous, right? You are the fashion designer here, but in the end, it is still me who picks out your clothes.''

I giggled. ''I am good at designing formal wear and special designs. You know casual clothing is my weakest point.''

''I know, I know. That's why you got me.'' She smiled. ''Now, put it on!''

I complied and put on the outfit she had laid out for me. After being done, I took a look in my mirror and I had to say, Alya had done a good job. I looked casual, but cute too.

''Now, for the accessories. A silver ring with a vine-design will do. Oh, and don't forget this silver lotus necklace.''

''You really go all-out, don't you?'' I giggled.

''Less talking and more accessorizing please.''

I shrugged and put on the jewelry she had picked out.

''Now, for your hair. I think I like it when it is loose like this. Let's just curl the ends.'' Alya made me sit down on a chair, while she heated up my hair curler and did my hair.

''Maybe you should pursue a career in fashion as well.'' I joked.

''Nah, I love my job. It feels amazing to be able to get paid for doing something that I love.''

I smiled. ''I still can't believe that, after the LadyBlog, your new blog got so famous. I do have to say, I love your articles.''

''Of course you do. I know what I'm doing.'' We both laughed after that. ''But seriously. Being a blogger gives me so much freedom. I can write about anything I'd like and the gifts and donations my readers give me provide me with enough allowance to make it through the month. What else can I wish for?''

I smile, happy for her. It didn't take Alya long to finish my hair.

''Et voilà!'' She smiled, releasing the last curl from the hair curler.

''Thank you so much, Alya.'' I smiled at her.

''Adrien won't be able to keep his eyes off of you. You look super cute.''

''Let's hope so.'' I smiled. I had to admit, Alya had made me feel a lot better. It was great to have her as my best friend.

''Okay, it is 10 AM now. We still have 3 hours to go before mister supermodel expects you for lunch. What do you wanna do?'' Alya asked me.

''Wanna watch a super cheesy movie and comment on everything that doesn't make sense?'' I suggest.

''Ohmygod, YES! And I know just the movie for that.''

It wasn't long until we were both sitting on my couch, watching High School Musical, while both making comments about how non-realistic high school-life was depictured. We both laughed our asses off and sung along to every song that was sung.

 **-X-**

After finishing the movie, me and Alya talked a little more afterwards, and two and a half hours had passed and I had 30 minutes left to meet Adrien. I said goodbye to Alya and thanked her for her help. She insisted on letting her know how my lunch date with Adrien went and then left my building. After she was gone, I plopped down on the couch and Tikki came up to me.

''You look a little better, now that Alya has visited.''

''I do feel a little better.'' I smiled.

''Ready to hang out with Adrien?''

I nodded. ''As ready as I'll ever be.''

''Don't be nervous, Marinette. I'm sure you're going to have fun.''

''It just feels a little weird to face him, after knowing he is having his eye on someone.''

''Yes, and that person could very much be you. Now, stop whining and go have a good time.''

I laughed. ''What is up with you and Alya. Sometimes, you two sound like you could've been the same person.''

''We are both just being reasonable. Now, come on, you don't want to be late.''

''Right.''

I then checked if I had everything I needed in my shoulder bag and then ushered Tikki in my bag as well, before heading out.

 **-X-**

I arrived at the agreed lunch spot with a nervous feeling, hoping I wouldn't make a fool of myself. I knew I had a tendency to stammer around Adrien, and I really hated myself for it. I was going to try my best to act as natural as possible. After all, chances were he just saw me as just a friend, so there was nothing for me to be nervous about. With that thought, I walked through the doors 5 minutes early. Once I was inside, I looked around the venue for Adrien, but couldn't spot him anywhere. I figured I was the first one here. I then got approached by a waitress.

''Good afternoon, miss. Can I help you?''

''Yes, I was supposed to meet a friend of mine, but I haven't seen him yet, so I think I'm the first one to arrive.''

''Under what name was the reservation made?''

''I'm not sure if my friend has made a reservation, but he goes by the name Adrien Agreste.''

''Ah, you must be miss Dupain-Cheng. Mister Agreste has already arrived. He has hired off our more secluded table on the second floor of our establishment. If you would be so kind as to follow me.''

With those words, the waitress headed towards the wooden staircase in the middle of the venue and I followed her upstairs. She led me towards a table in the far corner of the floor we were currently and it wasn't until long before I spotted the familiar blonde. He waved upon noticing me and I went over to him to give him a friendly hug.

''Hey, Marinette! Good to see you. I see you found your way up here.''

''Not without help that is.'' I laughed.

The waitress then told us she would check up on us later to take our orders, giving me and Adrien some time alone. I took the spot opposite from Adrien at the table and gave him a smile.

''Wow, this is really something else. This place looks expensive.''

Adrien laughed. ''Don't worry about it. Everything's on me. As for the table. I don't really like getting gaped at, when I try to eat something, so I figured a more secluded would work.''

''Now that you are so famous, I'm sure people recognize you everywhere in Paris.''

Adrien gave me a sad smile. ''I really do appreciate all the support, but sometimes, I'd like to do normal things too, without people watching my every move.''

''Don't worry, I understand.'' I then took a look around the floor we were sitting on. We were seated in the corner, where high windows gave us a view of Parisians walking down the crowded streets below us. There were a lot of plants and flowers around us and I noticed there were a couple more tables in a more secluded setting like ours. But for now, it seemed like we were the only people on this floor.

''You should try out their pasta. It is amazing.'' Adrien smiled at me.

''Thanks for the suggestion, but I'd still like to see the menu, please.'' I replied, sticking out my tongue in a playful manner.

Adrien laughed and handed me a menu. ''As you wish, my lady.''

Upon hearing those words, I froze for a quick moment, a flashback of Chat Noir crossing my mind. I shook my head, not wanting to think about that, instead focusing on the options on the menu.

''So, mister Agreste, how was the party yesterday?'' I grinned at him, my eyes not leaving the menu.

''It was quite fun, actually. But for me, it was more about making an appearance. I am not really that fond of parties like that. It's all so formal and stiff. I'd prefer a party with friends any time over that.'' He then looked at me for a moment. ''I did quite surprise you, didn't I?''

''Yeah, I texted you moments before you were going to walk over that red carpet. You could've told me, you know.''

''Now where's the fun in that.''

We then both shared a laugh. It was then that the waitress came over again to take our orders. In the end, I did decide to go with Adrien's recommendation, so I ordered the pesto pasta. Adrien went for the same option and we both ordered a white wine to pair it with. After the waitress left, Adrien turned towards me.

''Good job on the dress. I was really impressed. Amelia seemed really impressed by it.''

''Amelia?''

''Ah, I mean miss Beauchêne.'' Adrien smiled. ''Her management is pretty strict on keeping her privacy. Only close friends, or people in the business with her know her first name.''

''Ah, I see! But I'm glad to hear she liked it so much. I had a lot of fun making it for her.''

''You truly are talented. Father might have mentioned he looks forward towards your designs during breakfast this morning.'' Adrien winked.

Upon hearing that, a warm feeling spread through my body. ''He really said that?''

''Yup!''

''That makes me so happy! I have so many ideas that I still plan on working out. I hope I can live up to his expectations.''

''Don't worry, Marinette. Knowing you, you'll do fine.'' Adrien smiled. He then leaned back a bit. ''Weird… as of today, we officially work for the same company. You as head designer of your team, and me as a model.''

I let out a giggle. ''I know, right? I still have to process I am actually working for _the_ Gabriel Agreste.''

Adrien then gave me a look I couldn't quite place. It almost looked like tenderness. It caused a blush to appear on my cheeks and I had to break eye contact for a while. For a while, I was looking for words to say or a subjects to bring up, but I was at a loss for words. Luckily, Adrien helped me out.

''So, did you hear about the car crash this morning?''

My heart instantly plummeted and a sad look appeared on my face. ''Yeah… It actually happened right outside my apartment. It was all quite scary…''

Upon seeing my reaction, Adrien shot me a worried glance and placed his hand on mine. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. It must have been awful to see it all happen.''

''Yeah…'' Flashbacks shot through my head and I felt the powerlessness again, from when I was there, as Ladybug, being able to do nothing more than sign towards a deaf girl who just witnessed one of the most traumatic things of her life. I had to swallow a lump away that was rising in my throat.

''Hey… let's not talk about it anymore, okay?''

I gave him a thankful nod. Luckily, not long after that, our food arrived. At first, I thought I wouldn't be able to eat a thing, after the topic we had just discussed, but once my nose picked up the delicious scent of the pasta, I came to the realization I hadn't eaten all day and that I was actually pretty hungry. We both duck into our pasta, all the while making small talk. I saw that Adrien was trying his best to cheer up my mood and it was very sweet. We talked about his red carpet moment and it was then that I was reminded of something.

''Hey, you hadn't told me you were interested in someone.''

Upon hearing that, I saw Adrien almost dropping the cutlery he was holding and he seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

''Oh, you're talking about what I said to Nadja?''

I gave him a nod, showing that I was interested in the topic. ''Who is the lucky girl?''

''H-Hey, you're making it sound like something major is going on. There is just somebody who I want to get to know better. For now, that is all there is to it.''

I tried my hardest to keep up the smile I had formed, but from the inside, it felt like I got stabbed.

''C-Come on, Marinette. Can we drop it?''

''No.'' I spoke, still fake-smiling.

''Don't be like this, Marinette. For now, there really is nothing going on. She is just a friend and I am just happy I am able to spend more time with her, as I was unable to do so in America.''

 _Aha! So he already knew her before he went to America!_ I started thinking who it could be. A girl from middle school? Someone in his neighborhood? Someone who he modeled with during middle school?

''Do I know her?''

''My lips are sealed, Marinette. Please don't try to find out who it is. I just want to take things slow, okay?'' Adrien shot me a pleading look.

I sighed, defeated. I really wanted to know who it was, but he seems keen on not sharing it with me. _He really is serious about her, huh?_ I tried my hardest to shoot him a laugh. ''Okay, okay. I'll stop.''

We then continued the remainder of our time together, but I felt that the atmosphere was a little more tense, than it had been before. I scolded myself for coming over so forceful, when it came to his crush. When it was time to say goodbye to one another, he wrapped me in a hug, but it felt way more awkward than it had been when we hugged before.

''So… talk to you later?'' Adrien asked me with a smile.

''Sure. See ya! Thanks for the lunch.''

''No sweat. Bye Marinette!''

We both waved goodbye, before both heading off into a different direction. Once I was sure I was safely in my car and no one was around, I let Tikki out of my bag, shooting her a worried glance.

''That went well…'' I sighed sarcastically.

''Oh, come on, Marinette. It wasn't really that bad, was it?''

''I totally ruined it! I practically interrogated him! I made things super awkward.'' I let my head rest on my steering wheel.

''I'm sure Adrien will see past that. After all, he really seems to like hanging out with you.''

''Yeah. As a friend.'' I added to her statement.

Tikki sighed. ''Come on, Marinette. You act like all hope is lost.''

''Well, isn't it?''

''Don't be silly! It's not like one meeting can ruin Adrien's entire view of you.''

''Well, I am beginning to get pretty good at destroying people's view of me.''

''Are you referring to this morning, as Ladybug?''

I looked up at Tikki with sad eyes. ''I really don't need to hear your speech one more time. I know how you think about the situation, but that doesn't mean that I see it that way. For me, it feels like I've failed as a superhero.''

''You know that being a superhero isn't always about saving the day and being the star, right? Sometimes , comforting someone, being there for someone, listening to someone, can be a heroic deed as well. A superhero is more than winning a fight or showing off your skills. A superhero is a person people can rely on. A person people can look up to. And what you did this morning was heroic. You comforted a little girl in the midst of a crisis, when nobody else could. That, Marinette, is something a superhero would do.''

I listened to Tikki in silence, letting her words influence me. I slowly started to feel better about the situation. ''I know I've said it before, Tikki. But what would I do without you.''

Tikki snuggled up against me. ''I'm always here for you, Marinette. We're a team, remember?''

I nod. ''Always!'' And with a much better feeling, I drove home.

 **-X-**

Once home, I dropped my bag on the couch and turned on the TV, listening to the local TV channel that specialized in news that only had to do with Paris. It was then that I heard them having a feature on this morning's car crash. My mood instantly dropped again, and I listened intently, while taking off my jacket.

'' _It has now been confirmed that two people sadly have passed away due to their injuries, after being involved in this morning's car crash. The deceased couple leave behind two young children of 6 and 9, the eldest still being in critical condition in the hospital. The other driver is still unconscious, but doctors have confirmed that he is in a stable condition. Police are currently investigating the cause of the car crash and haven't been able to make an official statement on the case._ ''

I froze on the spot, my eyes wide. The little girl I had tried to comfort this morning had just lost her parents and her brother is in critical condition. Anger and sadness washed over me. I was angry at my own uselessness. Hearing that the young couple died because of their injuries gave me the feeling there had been a possibility to save them on time. I had no way of knowing when they died exactly and if there was anything that I could've done to change their fate. But the news made me feel powerless nonetheless. I tried to think about what Tikki had said about being a superhero, and I slowly came back to my senses, taking deep breaths. I knew, deep in my heart, that this wasn't my fault. I did what I could at that time. I had to accept that there would be times that my powers as Ladybug would simply be not enough. At that point, I started wondering how Chat Noir felt and if he was aware of how this all had ended. It would've been nice if we were able to talk about this situation. But we weren't even on the crime scene at the same time. After so many years, we didn't really come off as a team anymore, and somehow, that made me sad. He had always been my partner, and to see how we ended up, broke my heart a little. But maybe it was for the best. I was scared I would get too attached to him, if we started working as a team again. But I'd lie if I said there's wasn't a small part of me, that hoped me and Chat Noir could fight side by side again. I let out a long side and let myself drop onto my bed. Today had been one heck of a day so far, and it wasn't even dinnertime yet. I pondered on what to do and realized I had no desire to be alone at this point. I needed distraction. I reached for my phone and started dialing Alya's number.

'' _Hey girl! How did it go?_ ''

''Can you please come over again? I need you again.'' I replied, letting a sigh escape my lips.

It was silent for a moment, before Alya spoke again. '' _…The things I do for you. Alright, gimme 10 minutes and I'll be on my way._ ''

''Thank you, thank you, thank you!''

Then, we hung up and I plopped down on my bed again, this time with my face in my pillow. ''I hate everything.'' I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

''Marinette, you're only saying this because today has been rough. But I know you and you can overcome this.'' I heard Tikki speak.

''I hate guys. I hate crushes. I hate love. I'm going to become a cat-lady and get 30 cats and live in this apartment forever, hating the outside world.''

Even though I couldn't see it, I had a feeling Tikki would roll her eyes by now. ''Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are _not_ becoming a cat-lady.''

''Try to stop me.''

''Fine, then do it. But I guarantee you, it's not going to make you more happy than you feel right now.''

''I only want one cat…'' I sighed, rolling over on my back again, my voice no longer sounding muffled.

''I know you miss Chat Noir. And I know you struggle with your feelings for Adrien as well. But you'll figure out those things. Just, try to cheer up a tiny bit, okay?''

''Okay…''

Then, my doorbell rang and I went to open the door, while Tikki hid somewhere. I opened the door and Alya hugged me, then walking in my apartment.

''Okay, spill the details, girl.''

I closed the door behind her and sighed, giving her a tired glance. ''I messed it up.''

Alya frowned and I explained the date to her. After I was done, she still had the frown on her face. ''To be honest, I'm not quite sure what to think of this. I don't think Adrien thinks you 'messed up', but you coming off so strong about his love life might not have been good for your connection with him. You should've brought it up more subtle.''

''Alya, you know me. I'm not exactly very good at being subtle.''

''I know, I know. Just don't stress about it too much. I'm sure Adrien has long forgotten about it, by now.''

''I wouldn't be so sure…''

''Don't be so hard on yourself! Things are going to be fine!''

I let out a sigh. ''I really hope so.''

''I know so.'' Alya then went to stand up from my couch, but her foot got stuck into the band of my shoulder bag, sending it flying from the couch towards the ground, spilling its contents on the floor. ''Oh, sorry!''

I smiled at her, kneeling down to pick the items up. ''No problem.'' My heart then froze on the spot. One of the items that I always carried around in my shoulder bag, was my Miraculous holder. I started sweating and did my best to snatch the box away as quick as possible, without making it look too obvious. Sadly, Alya beat me to it and she lifted the box. She squinted her eyes.

''What is this? I feel like I've seen it before.'' She spoke, studying the design on the box.

It was then that I realized Alya had been Rena Rouge before, and I was the one who had given her the Miraculous box with the Fox Necklace in it. Any other person would've thought nothing of the box, but Alya was the only one besides me and Chat Noir who knew what that box meant. I just prayed she had forgotten about it, after 5 years.

''Oh, it's something my mother gave me. It's a Chinese jewelry box. It's very precious to me, so you can give it to me.'' I quickly lied on the spot, holding my hand out towards her.

Alya glanced over towards me and, upon seeing my nervous behavior, I had a feeling I made her only more suspicious. ''Marinette, are you hiding something from me?''

''No, of course not! It's nothing, really. Can I have it back now?''

Alya hesitated, but then her eyes went wide. ''Wait… I know what this is. Ladybug once gave me a box like this… It's a Miraculous holder.''

I started panicking from the inside, but I tried my hardest to keep a calm expression. ''Wait, Ladybug once gave you a box like this? Why did you never told me that! That is so cool!''

Alya started squinting her eyes again. ''Marinette, why do you have a box like this? Did Ladybug give this to you?''

I decided she accidentally created a lie for me and I instantly decided to go with it. ''Yeah, she did! This morning. When the crash happened, she felt like she couldn't handle this alone, so she approached me, asking for my help. But in the end, I was too scared, so I never used the Miraculous.''

For a second, it looked like Alya was buying my story, and she started handing the box back towards me, but she stopped at the last second. ''But if that's the case, then why do you still have the box? Didn't Ladybug ask you to return it to her? That was the case with me.''

''She did! But I think she was so busy with the situation, she forgot all about it.''

''That doesn't sound like her…''

I was desperately looking for a way out of this conversation. I silently cursed myself for carelessly dropping my shoulder bag on the couch. Alya was smart. And she was the owner of the LadyBlog. If I would make it out of this one, that would be the biggest miracle the world had ever seen. But deep down, I knew… I was busted.

''Now it makes sense.'' Alya slowly spoke, finally meeting my gaze. ''You and Ladybug never being seen together... You being able to set up exclusive interviews with her for me… It finally makes sense. I can't believe this.''

I tried to think of more apologies, but I knew Alya couldn't be fooled anymore, at this point, so I let out a defeated sigh and gave her a small smile. ''You finally figured it out, haven't you?''

''Marinette… You are Ladybug.'' Alya finally stammered the words.

I gave her a small nod. ''Surprised?''

''I can't believe it. My best friend has been Ladybug all this time. The one I was so dead-set on finding, was closest to me, all this time.'' Alya started shaking her head.

I let out a small laugh. ''But you finally did it.''

Alya then stared at the Miraculous box. ''You are Ladybug… You have a kwami… You are the one who kept saving Paris all these years ago and who started doing it again, recently.''

I nodded again. ''I am so sorry for keeping a secret, Alya. But I do hope you understand why. I just didn't want to risk putting you in danger. If you knew who I was, I was scared you'd become an easy target.''

Alya let out a long sigh, but then gave me a smile. ''Don't worry. I understand.'' She then let out a small laugh. ''I wrote an entire blog about you, you know.''

I started laughing too. ''You always sent me videos of Ladybug and it was so cute. I loved seeing you so hyped up. There were times where I was so close to telling you who I was.''

''I'm still half in shock. But I think I am more excited now, at this point.'' Alya smiled at me. She grabbed my hands. ''That means you were the one who entrusted me that Fox Miraculous that one time.''

I nodded. ''It was so fun to fight alongside you. You did such an amazing job. I was so proud of you!''

Alya grinned. ''That was the best day of my life. Jumping from roof to roof, feeling so free and powerful… It was amazing.'' Her smile then faltered a bit. ''I just realized something… You were involved with the crash this morning. You tried to help out, didn't you?''

My smile faltered and I started my hands clasped in my lap. ''Yes… Although I managed to be of zero assistance. The only think my lucky charm brought me, was a sign-language book, so I could calm down a deaf girl.''

Alya placed a hand on my shoulder. ''You did well. I'm sure she really appreciated you being there, in a time like that. Being a superhero is so much more than fighting off bad guys all the time and doing incredible stunts.''

I couldn't help but laugh. ''You sound a lot like Tikki. You two are so similar.''

''Tikki? Is that your kwami?''

I nodded. ''She is probably hiding somewhere, but I am sure she has heard the entire conversation up until now.''

''Do you think she hates the idea of me knowing?''

''I don't know. Maybe we should ask her that herself.'' I spoke, an indication for Tikki to come out. Upon hearing that, I saw the little kwami shyly peaking her head out from behind my laptop and flying over towards us.

''Alya, meet Tikki. Tikki, this is Alya, although I'm sure you know her very well.''

As soon as Alya laid eyes on Tikki, her smile widened. ''Ohmygosh, it's so cute! Look at her!''

Tikki looked uncomfortable and I couldn't really blame her. This was the first time since she belonged to me that somebody found out our identity.

''Don't be shy, Tikki. You know Alya can be trusted.'' I smiled at my kwami, to which she nodded.

She then flew into Alya's palms and gave a small smile. ''Hi, Alya. It's nice to meet you.''

''It's so nice to meet you too!'' Alya smiled back, excitement in her voice. If I didn't know any better, she was about to squeal.

''She has always been in my bag, from the day I got her.''

''No way! I can't believe I've never noticed before!'' Alya spoke in disbelief. She then looked back at Tikki. ''Are you friends with Trixx?''

Tikki nodded. ''Of course! All kwami's have a special connection with one another.'' She smiled.

''So cool! So you also know who Chat Noir is?'' Alya asked. It was typically Alya to just come right out with it.

Tikki seemed to look a bit uncomfortable. ''I do, but I am not supposed to share that information, unless Chat Noir decides for himself to reveal who he is.''

Alya then looked at me in shock. ''Marinette, you don't know who Chat Noir is?''

I nodded sadly. ''Even after all these years, I still have no idea who he is behind the mask.''

''Whoa, that is crazy! I figured you two would know by now.''

''Nope, still don't have a clue.'' I sighed.

Alya then gave me a sad smile. ''At least you know he is in Paris, right? He even showed up at the car crash today.''

''I know. He arrived when I just left the scene, because my Miraculous timer was running out. He was able to do so much more than me, since he has his Cataclysm and all.''

''That doesn't make you any less important, Mari. I'm sure there are scenario's where your talent is needed most at that point.''

I gave Alya a thankful smile for the attempt to cheer me up. Then, something came to me. ''Alya, you are not going to post this on the LadyBlog, are you?''

Alya looked at me and let out a small laugh. ''It is true that I have always been dying to know who was hiding behind Ladybug's mask. But don't worry. You are my best friend, and I wouldn't expose you like that. Your secret is safe with me.''

I gave her a thankful smile. ''Thanks. That is a real relief.''

Alya then gained a sad smile. ''Seeing Tikki like this kind of makes me miss Trixx. I know he wasn't officially mine and that we only worked together for one evening, but he was super cute and I would have loved for him to be my kwami.''

I placed a hand on her shoulder. ''I'm sure Trixx feels the same way. But it is not up to us to decide who gets a kwami. That is the job of the guardian of the Miraculouses.''

''There is a guardian?'' Alya asked.

''I won't give out too much information, since it is not in my place to share all that with you, but there is someone who keeps all the Miraculouses safe and takes care of them. He is the one who gave me and Chat Noir our Miraculous. He is also the one I visited when I needed help with your little sisters. Thanks to him, I was able to lend you Trixx for one night, so we could save Paris once again.''

''That is so cool! I'm just going to start praying really hard that he will one day realize I deserve Trixx.''

I laughed. ''You never know.'' My glare turned more serious. ''Alya, you really can't tell anybody about this, also for your own safety. I know it has been a long time since somebody got Akumatized. But if somebody got word of our identities, they might decide to go look for us, for their own interests. I don't want you or anybody that I care about to get hurt.''

Alya gave me a quick hug. ''Don't worry, Mari. I won't tell a soul.'' An evil grin then spread on her lips. ''If only Adrien knew about you being Ladybug. Back in middle school, he had quite the crush on her.''

My eyes widened. ''Adrien liked Ladybug in middle school?''

Alya raised an eyebrow. ''Wasn't that obvious?''

''I had no clue…''

''Whatever , it is in the past now. Nowadays, it seems more like he has a crush on the real you.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Yeah, right. Him, a famous model, interested in me, a plain fashion designer.''

''Plain? Are you kidding? You are extremely talented, Marinette. And you really should be more confident about your looks. You like hella fine, girl!''

I let out a laugh. '''Thanks, Alya.''

My best friend then stood up and glanced at her watch. ''Sorry, I'm not able to stay for long. Me and Nino are visiting his parents and I promised I'd come along.''

I give her an understanding smile. ''It's okay! Thanks for coming over today, Alya. You always know what to do. Thanks for always being there for me.''

Alya wrapped me in a tight hug. ''No sweat, Mari. You'd do the same thing for me. Now, take it easy, okay? Don't be so hard on yourself, especially not about what happened today. We'll talk soon.''

I nodded. We then said our goodbyes and she left my apartment. Once the door closed behind her, I let out a long sigh and dropped to the ground. ''What a day… I had thought it couldn't get any worse but now Alya knows I'm Ladybug!''

''From the looks of it, she seemed to handle it well. You know you can trust her. Otherwise, you wouldn't have given her the Fox Miraculous that one night.'' Tikki tried to cheer me up.

''I know that. Alya is an amazing friend. I just hope this won't backfire, somehow. I'd hate to see her get hurt over something like this.''

''Alya's strong! And maybe, when the time comes that she will be in danger, Master Fu might decide it is better for her to keep Trixx around.''

''Who knows.'' I smiled. I slowly got up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes. ''Hey, let's go over to the workshop. I'd like to be creative for a while.''

Tikki nodded. ''Let's go.''

 **-X-**

It was around dinnertime and I was continuing my Chat Noir-related design. Even though my feelings got hurt, I was still determined to finish the design I had thought out. It wasn't like me to give up on a project. It even might be a cool project to present to Gabriel Agreste, if he ever showed an interest in my designs. Fueled by that thought, I kept on working. While working on the piece, my thoughts wandered off to my day, and particularly to my lunch with Adrien. I started recalling what Alya had said to me about Adrien. About how he used to have a crush on Ladybug in middle school. What if the girl Adrien had been talking about, during his red carpet moment, had been Ladybug? I made an appearance as Ladybug, right around the moment Adrien returned from America. It could very much be likely he had been talking about her. Upon that thought, my arms slumped to my side and a defeated look appeared on my face. If that was the case, I could forget all about being with Adrien. The moment he'd find out I was Ladybug, all his dreams about her would be crushed. I am nothing like the heroic, brave character I made myself look like, when I was Ladybug. And after today, he surely must be disappointed when he finds out I was Ladybug, knowing I was the one who was unable to help in a crisis situation.

''Tikki... What is Ladybug is Adrien's crush? What if he is still interested in the hero-persona of me? How am I able to handle that?''

''For now, I think it's best you don't think too hard about these things, Marinette. You already have a lot on your mind. It might not be good to jump to conclusions. For now, I think it's best if you focus on what makes you happy, and not on what makes you worry.''

I nodded, continuing on my design. ''You are right. Let's finish this piece.''

And with that thought, I kept on working.

 **-X-**

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **-X-**

 **Author Note:**

 _Hello, my dear readers. Another chapter finished! Alya finally knows Marinette is Ladybug! And it brought something else to her attention. Is Adrien in love with Ladybug? Or is there someone else in his life? And how will Marinette cope with all the drama that is still yet to come? Find out in the next chapters of 'How to Adult!' Thank you for reading! Lots of love! ~_

 _ShySnowWolf_

 **-X-**


	8. Wow…

**How to Adult**

 **-X-**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hello, my dear readers! ~_

 _I'd first like to thank the people who have reviewed my story so far. I recently got a review from a Guest on March 1_ _st_ _, and I felt like this person totally understood what I was going for and understood the story the way I am writing it. Seeing that somebody gets what I am trying to do, makes me so happy and I'd like to thank that person for writing the review. ~_

 _Also, thank you Clarisa for writing your review. It gave me a good perspective and ideas for what I can do to make the story more interesting! So I really appreciate your long review and will definitely see what I can do to make the story more enjoyable for you ~_

 _Anyway, here is chapter 8 for you all. So far, the story has shown the tough road of Marinette as a young adult, coping with everything that comes on her path. Now that Alya knows her secret, will things change for the better? Or for worse? And what about the situation with Adrien? Keep reading to find out!_

 **-X-**

 _ **Warnings: OOC-ness, AU, adult language/swearing**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**_

 **-X-**

 **Chapter Eight: Wow…**

 **-X-**

Marinette's P.O.V.

It was Tuesday morning and I was on my way towards work. Yesterday had been one heck of a day and I was still trying to process everything that had happened. A car accident had taken place, where two people sadly didn't overcome their injuries. I went on a lunch date with Adrien, which sadly ended on an awkward note, and Alya found out I was Ladybug, who then informed me Adrien had been having a crush on the superhero during middle school.

But first, I was meeting with my design team to formally start as the head of the team, then meeting up with Gabriel Agreste afterwards to discuss the work that needed to be done in the upcoming weeks. And I had to do all of that, while functioning normally.

I was extremely exhausted and barely managed to get any sleep last night. My mind just wouldn't shut off. So here I was, in my car, on my way towards work, feeling stressed and tired. I barely had time to gulp down some coffee, as I almost overslept again.

I barely made it on time towards the meeting with my design team and I greeted all of them, talking about the latest changes in the company, before getting to work until lunchtime, which I when I was supposed to leave my team behind and make my way over towards the Agreste mansion to speak directly with Gabriel Agreste. It wouldn't be the first time I'd be at Adrien's house, but I still felt nervous, nonetheless. At least I knew Adrien wouldn't be there. He lived on his own now, so chances of running in to him would be slim. I was thankful for that, because this was a big moment for me.

I got into my car and headed over towards the mansion, where I got around 2PM, parking my car in an empty lot close by. I rang the doorbell and the big fences went open, giving me access towards the mansion. Nathalie opened the door and guided me inside, telling me to wait into mister Agreste his study, and that he would be with me, shortly. I followed her advice and took a seat in one of the leather chairs that were standing invitingly in his study, taking a look at the room. I had never been into this study before, and it was quite an impressive room, bookshelves and pictures decorating the walls. I figured this was where Gabriel Agreste liked to meet his clients the most.

''Marinette Dupain-Cheng, thank you for meeting me on such short notice.'' I suddenly heard a familiar voice and I instantly stood up and shook the hand of Adrien's father.

''It wasn't a problem at all.'' I smiled back.

''Please, take a seat.'' Mister Agreste motioned back to the chair I had been sitting on previously, and he took a seat in the chair opposite of mine.

I still had troubles relaxing around this man. He always had a serious air around him, which made me feel tense. His presence alone showed that he was a man of high influence and wealth. Not to mention that I knew in the back of my head that this man used to be Hawkmoth, our enemy back when Paris was victimized by Akuma attacks. I shook my head. This wasn't really the time to be thinking about that.

''So, miss Dupain-Cheng-''

''Please, call me Marinette. I'd feel awkward and old if I would keep getting called by my surname.'' I politely tried to interrupt mister Agreste, to which he nodded.

''Marinette, then. How have you experienced the change in your company so far?''

''I've only managed to get a glimpse on the changes this morning, since yesterday was my day off. Me and my team have been working all morning, discussing the changes and adapting to them, continuing our previous work, which we'll be excited to show you soon.''

''Ah, I see. That sounds promising. And your individual designs?''

''I am currently working on an outfit in my private working space, which I hope to be able to showcase soon, as well.''

''Good. I look forward to seeing it.'' He then leaned back in his seat. ''There's another project I'd like your assistance on.''

My heart-rate sped up and an excited feeling spread over me. _The_ Gabriel Agreste was asking me to collaborate on one of his projects. I tried my best to maintain a professional posture. ''Oh?''

''I'm creating a new line, focusing on formal looks for young adults, such as yourself. Me and a small group of talented designers are already working on the project, but if possible, I'd like for you to see if you're able to create a piece for the line, particularly a design for a female. Of course, only if you have the time and it won't interfere with your current work.''

I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. This was a huge honor. ''Y-Yes, I'll see what I can do. Is there a deadline I should think about?''

''Well, the fashion show where we will be showcasing these designs will be this weekend, so I know it's short notice. It is perfectly fine if you won't be able to make it, but if you do manage to finish a piece, let me know before this Friday, so I can make the arrangements.''

''Yes, of course.''

''That will be all.'' Gabriel Agreste smiled at me. He then went to stand up and extended his hand. ''Please continue your current work with your design team. For now, I don't have any specific orders. I look forward to see what you and your team will present, not to mention your own project. If there's anything you need from me, don't hesitate to make an appointment with Nathalie, who will get in contact with me.''

I gave him a nod. We then said our goodbyes and I left the study, making my way towards the front door, bumping into Adrien on my way out.

''A-Adrien, hi.'' I stammered out a greeting. Flashbacks of our awkward encounter yesterday instantly flooded my mind. I instantly cast my eyes down, too scared to face him. I really thought I wasn't going to bump into him today, yet here he was.

''Marinette! I didn't know you'd come over today.''

''Yeah, I just had a meeting with your dad. I was actually on my way out.'' I shot him an apologetic smile, and I saw he studied my face.

''Do you have to go immediately, or do you still have a moment?'' Adrien asked me.

''I was actually planning on heading towards my workshop to finish I piece I have been working on.'' I tried to come up with an excuse. I felt like Adrien shouldn't waste his time on me, if he was into someone else.

''I can come along, if you want? That way, we can chat and you can still work on your piece.'' Adrien tried to suggest.

I shook my head slowly. ''Sorry, but I really need to focus. There is another piece that I have to design too, for your father's collection of young-adult formal wear, for this weekend's show. I really have no time to be idle.''

''You're designing a piece for this weekend's show? I'm walking in that show.'' Adrien spoke surprised.

''Oh, really? Well, I'm going to make an attempt to make a piece. I'm quite busy as it is.''

''I see…'' Adrien's voice sounded kind of sad and disappointed and I wondered if he felt hurt by me rejecting his invite. ''Well, I won't keep you from doing your work, then. Good luck, Marinette.'' He then stepped aside, so I could walk through the door.

''Thanks… We'll talk soon, okay?''

''Okay. See you later.''

''Bye!''

With those words, I left the mansion and the door closed behind me. Somehow, the encounter with Adrien had made me a little sad. I felt guilty for being so harsh towards him, but I really wanted to be alone for a moment and focus on my work.

 **-X-**

It was late in the evening and I had worked all afternoon and the beginning of the evening on finishing my Chat Noir inspired outfit. And I could finally say that it was done. Looking at my work, I felt quite proud of the design. It looked exactly like how I had imagined it: Tight, leather legging-pants with a black, ruffled crop-top with puffed up, short sleeves. I finished the black choker with a golden cat bell attached to it, and I had also finished the headband with two black cat ears on them. I only needed the black, shiny pumps with a long-inch heel and the thick-framed, black glasses. I knew I had those items at home, so the only thing that was left, was a blonde model to model them.

''It looks amazing, Marinette. I'm proud that you went through with the design, even though I know it was hard for you.'' Tikki smiled at me.

''Thanks, Tikki. I have to say, it looks really cool. I can't wait to see someone model it.'' I then glanced at the clock. ''We really should try to go home. It's 10 PM already.'' It was then that my phone started buzzing. I checked the screen and saw I had received a text from Adrien. ''It's Adrien.'' I told Tikki with a frown.

''Well, open it!'' Tikki ushered me. ''And read it out loud, please.''

I sighed, opening the message. ''Hey, Marinette. Sorry for texting you out of the blue, but I just wanted to mention that I feel like there's something going on, ever since we had that lunch date yesterday. I noticed you seem uncomfortable around me and I wondered what's up. Do you feel like talking about it? We can meet up somewhere if you want?''

Tikki smiled at me. ''See the effort he puts into you? Go talk to him, Marinette!''

''But what if it gets awkward again? I don't want to risk making things worse.''

''Marinette, come on! If you don't do anything, the situation won't get better. This is your chance to fix things.''

I contemplated on the situation, before deciding it might be better to meet with him. I send him a text back, saying I was okay with meeting him, and I quickly got a text back with the address to his apartment.

''Let's go, Tikki. Time to face the situation.'' I spoke to my kwami.

And with that, I let out a deep sigh and left my workshop.

 **-X-**

It didn't take me long to arrive at Adrien's apartment. From the outside, I could already see that he was living in a fancy apartment complex and I was sure the rent couldn't be cheap. I parked my car close to the building and walked up towards the main entrance, ringing the intercom bell towards his apartment, before I heard a click.

''It's me.'' I smiled.

''Come on up.'' I heard Adrien's voice on the other side, before the door buzzed open.

I stepped into the luxurious main lobby and made my way up in an elevator towards the penthouse. _Typically Adrien to have the penthouse._ I rolled my eyes at the thought, before getting out at the right floor and walking up to the big wooden doors of Adrien's apartment. I rang the bell again and a couple seconds later, Adrien opened the door, smiling at me.

''Come on in.'' He smiled, motioning me inside.

I shot him a quick smile, entering his apartment, while Adrien closed the door behind me. I was stunned by the spacious apartment. It had a modern vibe to it and I saw that Adrien had worked with a strong black-and-white theme, the color green reappearing every now and then in some designs.

''Wow, this looks awesome.'' I praised him.

''Thanks. I really like it here. The apartment gives an amazing view on the Parisian roads and I like to see the people walk by, super small, minding their own business.'' Adrien smiled.

''Sounds like something I would do.''

''We have that in common then.'' He smiled. ''You want anything to drink?''

''Some water?'' I suggested, not wanting to impose too much.

''Sure thing.'' He then disappeared towards the open kitchen.

The kitchen had a kitchen island with a granite top, making it look super luxurious. Compared to this apartment, my little room could be considered his walk-in closet.

''You can take a seat somewhere.'' Adrien smiled at me from the kitchen, and I nodded, heading to one of the large, comfy sofa's against one of the large windows.

I stared at the people outside, until Adrien returned to my side, handing me my glass of water. He then went to sit next to me, following my gaze. We sat next to each in silence like that, for a while, before he finally went to face me.

''So, thanks for coming over.'' He started the topic.

I looked back at him and gave him a small nod. I still wasn't fully comfortable holding his gaze for a long time. Every time I stared into his eyes for too long, I was reminded of the fact that his loving gaze was actually meant for someone else. And that thought stung more than I thought it would.

''I wanted to ask you if I have said anything wrong to you, or did something to upset you. I can clearly see something is wrong, and it is pretty clear to me that I am the reason. Ever since we went out for lunch, I felt like something was up, the moment you left. And when I bumped into you today, you kind of confirmed that suspicion for me. So please, tell me. What's up?''

I let out a small sigh. ''I can't exactly give you the full details. Let me first start with saying that I'm sorry. It isn't really your fault. I'm actually being kind of selfish right now, for acting so hurt. It's just that… Alya told me something interesting, and I just wanted to check if it's true.''

Adrien gave me a nod, encouraging me to go on.

''Well, she told me that, during middle school, you had this crush on Ladybug? I was wondering if that was actually still the case.'' I finally spoke my mind. I quickly checked Adrien's face, to catch his reaction as I said the words. To my surprise, he didn't seem shaken up. In contrary, he started laughing.

''Haha, Alya told you that? I wonder why she brought that up now.'' He smiled. ''It's true. Back in the day, I was fascinated by Ladybug. Maybe I still am, for a little bit. But I've also grown up. The time of falling in love with superheroes is kind of over. I'm 21 now and my view on love and romance has changed quite a bit. It would be silly of me to still pursue Ladybug, considering she has been out of the picture for so long. It is true that she recently has come back in the news, but it hasn't really changed my opinion on the entire situation. So to answer your question: No, I am not crushing on Ladybug.''

A big wave of relief washed over me. It would've been extremely complicated if Adrien had been crushing on Ladybug. But it did spark a new worry in me. ''If it wasn't Ladybug who you were interested in, then who is?''

''Don't you think it's kind of unfair for you to be the only one asking questions?'' Adrien winked at me. ''My turn to ask you something, now.''

I fell silent and gave him a nod, unsure of what he could be asking me.

''Tell me, Marinette. Why are so interested in knowing who I am pursuing, right now?''

A blush instantly crawled up my cheeks and I quickly tried to come up with an excuse. ''B-Because we're friends, right? I figured you'd tell me stuff like that. I might even be able to help you out.''

To my surprise, Adrien started to laugh. ''Is that so?'' He then looked me deep into the eyes. ''Maybe it would help if I started describing her? You might recognize her?''

This is it. I would finally find out who Adrien was having an interest in. The question he had asked me, was a good one, though. Why _was_ I so interested in knowing who Adrien was seeing? Did I have feelings for Adrien? But what about the whole Chat Noir situation? Was I already over that? What _was_ I feeling for Chat Noir? Not that it mattered a lot, since he had blatantly reject me. Why was I so obsessed with all of this? What was I hoping to achieve?

''…Marinette?''

A voice finally snapped me out of my thoughts. I had completely spaced out in front of Adrien. I gave him an apologetic smile. ''A-Ah, sorry.'' I then gave him a small smile. ''You know what? I don't really need to know. I just want you to be happy, no matter who the person ends up being.''

Adrien seemed taken aback by my answer. By the looks of it, he was ready to share with me who he was interested in, and was surprised by my sudden change of heart.

''Sorry for the unnecessary drama I've caused. I didn't mean to come off as pushy or anything like that. It is your life, after all.'' I continued. ''I hope you can forgive me for my behavior earlier. But I think I'm fine now.''

''You sure?'' Adrien asked me.

''Yeah, I'm sure.'' I smiled at him. And I meant it. I didn't want to know. I think I was better off not knowing. Adrien was free to pursue whoever he wanted and it was none of my business. I had other things to focus on.

''So, things are okay between us, again?'' Adrien asked me, to which I nodded.

''For me, they are.'' I smiled.

Adrien smiled back. ''Good.''

Now that I finally let the remainder of my stress go, it was then that I realized how tired I actually was. I barely slept last night and It was past 11 PM and my eyelids started to feel real heavy. Adrien seemed to notice it too.

''You look quite pale, Marinette.'' He spoke in a worried tone. ''Are you okay?''

I shot him a quick smile. ''Yeah. Just extremely tired. I barely slept last night and I think that, now that I am finally taking the time to sit down, it's catching up to me.''

I felt a yawn coming and I did my hardest to suppress it. I didn't want to shamelessly yawn in front of Adrien. He did caught it in the end, though.

''I am worried for you to drive at this point. I don't have my car here, at the moment, so I can't drive you home either. I can either call you a cab, or you can sleep here in the guestroom, if you want?'' Adrien offered.

The thought of having to wait on a cab to arrive, made me even more sleepy. I just wanted to crawl in bed. Still, I didn't want to impose. ''N-No, it's okay. I'll call a cab.'' I smiled at him.

''You sure?'' Adrien asked me, a worried glance in his eyes.

''Yeah, it's fine. Just let me rest for, like, five minutes.'' I spoke, letting my head rest against the soft couch. My eyes closed involuntarily and I felt my body growing heavy. I heard Adrien say something to me, but it didn't register in my mind. All I could think about was how fluffy the couch felt and how heavy my body felt. And before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

 **-X-**

''…nette''

I could hear a voice sounding softly. I knew that voice.

''Marinette…''

I heard it more clearly this time. I started to recognize the voice. Who was that again?

''Marinette!''

This time, I realized someone had been calling my name in real life and I slowly opened my eyes, letting out a tired groan.

''Not now… Five more minutes.'' I spoke, assuming it was Tikki who was trying to wake me up.

The moment my eyes landed upon the person who had been calling my name, I was instantly awake and I shot up. ''A-Adrien?'' It was then that I became aware of my surroundings. I was in a bed, in my everyday clothes, in a room that clearly wasn't my own.

''Good morning, sleepyhead.'' Adrien smiled at me.

''W-What am I doing here? Huh?'' I was extremely confused.

Events of the night before slowly started returning and it was then that I remembered that I had gone to Adrien's place to talk, and that I had been planning on calling a cab, but I couldn't remember what happened afterwards.

''Did I… fall asleep on your couch?'' I spoke, embarrassment hitting me in the face.

Adrien let out a chuckle. ''You were out in less than 5 minutes. I could've called you a cab, but you looked exhausted, so I figured I'd let you sleep. I carried you towards the guest bedroom.''

''Carried, as in, picked me up and carried me all the way through your apartment, while I was asleep?''

Adrien seemed a bit shy, after I put it like that and he started scratching the back of his head. ''Yeah… Bridal style and all. It was the only way to put you in bed without waking you.''

My face instantly heated up and I couldn't bring myself to look Adrien in the eye anymore. ''I-I see. I'm sorry for falling asleep on your couch.''

Adrien quickly waved his hands upon hearing that. ''No, no! Don't apologize. I didn't mind, really.'' He then went to stand up from my bed, where he had been sitting on. ''I made breakfast. You want some?''

It was then that I realized I hadn't eaten dinner yesterday. Food sounded great at this point. ''Lead the way!'' I grinned.

Adrien flashed me a smile, while I climbed out of bed. We both headed towards the kitchen, where I took a seat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. Adrien placed a plate with a croissant and a piece of toast with some jam on it, in front of me. He also served me a hot cup of coffee. Upon smelling the different scents, my mouth started to water. I couldn't wait to dig in.

''Thanks for breakfast.'' I smiled at Adrien, as he went to sit beside me with his own plate.

He flashed me a smile. ''Don't worry about it. Dig in.''

We then both started eating in silence. While eating, I tried to process the thought that I had just been crashing at Adrien's place. I fell asleep on his couch! A blush crept on my cheeks, as I thought about it. It was then that something hit me. It was a normal weekday and I was supposed to go to work.

''What time is it?'' I asked with panic in my voice.

Adrien flashed me a reassuring smile. ''It's 8 in the morning. Don't worry. I already contacted father and he told me to tell you to just focus on your personal project and your fashion show piece. You can take your time, today.''

I visibly relaxed and let out a relieved sigh. ''Thank goodness. I would've hate to oversleep. It wouldn't be the first time.''

We then both shared a laugh. ''I see that hasn't changed about you.'' Adrien smiled.

''Nope!'' I giggled back.

We both finished our breakfast and Adrien went to stand up to clean the plates. ''Do you wanna grab a shower before you go?''

My cheeks heated up. Was it really okay to go shower at Adrien's place? I would be _naked_ at a spot where he was always being _naked. Wait… Why is that the first thing that comes to mind? What is wrong with me?_ _Did I just become a pervert? It's just a shower at a friend's place! Come on, Marinette!_ It was then that I realized I still hadn't given Adrien an answer and I was just standing still with a stupid blush on my face, caught up in my thoughts. ''Y-Yeah, sure. If it isn't too much trouble.'' I smiled, speaking the sentence a little too fast, as if to hide my embarrassment.

Adrien then showed me where the big bathroom was, and he gave a short explanation on how the shower worked. He then left the bathroom, leaving me by myself. I stared at my own reflection in the mirror. There was a mix of awkwardness and shyness on my face. My cheeks were slightly rosy and my hair was a mess, due to sleeping.

''Time to freshen up!'' I spoke to myself. I undid myself of my clothing and stepped into the large shower cabin. There were many different valves and for a moment, I was confused about what to do. The shower had many luxurious features, such as massage water beams, mood lighting and even an option for music. _Damn, this is fancy!_ The moment I found the right faucet, the water came from the ceiling in a rain-like manner. I started washing my hair and body with the products I could find, not minding that most of the products I used were meant for males. _I might smell a bit masculine after this shower, but I don't care._

After I finished my shower, I headed out of the cabin, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body. The towel itself wasn't that long; wrapped around my body, the towel ended at my lower thigh. I walked over to my pile of clothes, and scooped them up in my arms, only to let out a terrified scream as I slipped on the slippery tiles of the shower. With a loud thud, my body connected with the bathroom door, my hands landing on the doorknob, the force enough to push it down, opening the door, since I was stupid enough not to lock it, and I fell into the apartment, towel and all, my clothes flying through the air. With my luck and clumsiness, only I managed to bring myself in the most awkward situation a girl could ever imagine. _How in the hell did I manage to open the door with my fall? Just my luck.._ There I was, spread out on Adrien's apartment floor, in just a towel. Luckily for me, it was still tightly around my body. Not that it did anything for my embarrassment, for Adrien had come to see what the noise was about, only to find me on his floor.

''M-Marinette…?'' He stammered, his face turning crimson red. He immediately turned his eyes away from me. ''Are you okay? Are you hurt?'' His voice sounded worried,

''I-I'm fine… I'm so sorry. I slipped and for some magical reason, managed to open the door in my fall. I know, it sounds ridiculous.''

''Knowing how clumsy you are, I'd say I can believe you are speaking the truth.'' Adrien chuckled.

''Heh heh…'' I laughed awkwardly.

''Did you hurt yourself, though?'' Adrien asks me, more worried. He still is looking anywhere but at me.

''I think I'm okay.'' I replied, slowly crawling up, making sure the towel stayed in one place.

''G-Good.'' Adrien replied.

An awkward silence followed between us. I let out a cough and flashed him a smile. ''I think I'm going to get dressed now.''

''Y-Yeah, of course. Here are some of your clothes.'' Adrien handed me a bunch of my stuff, still refusing to meet my eyes.

I found it kind of cute how embarrassed he looked. If I would have been in his situation, I would've felt awkward too. This thought led me to imagine Adrien with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair wet from the shower and his upper body unclad. My cheeks instantly tinted and I snatched the items from Adrien, quickly making my way back into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I then pressed my back against the door, slowly sliding down, as I tried to comprehend the situation. _Adrien just saw me clad in only a towel… Oh my god…_ I shook my head, trying to forget about it. My cheeks were burning from embarrassment. _And what was that thought about Adrien just now? I really need to snap out of it._ I quickly dressed into my clothes and then headed out of the bathroom, finding Adrien in the living room, still looking embarrassed.

''S-Sorry again for staring. I wanted to make sure you were okay.''

''I-It's fine, really. It was my fault to begin with.'' I replied, avoiding his gaze, feeling embarrassed myself.

''Anyway, since you are okay, do you mind if I go grab a shower now?''

''No, not at all! It is your apartment after all.'' I smiled, an awkward smile on my lips.

Adrien nodded. ''Make yourself at home, okay? I won't be long.''

I nodded back. ''Sure thing.''

Adrien then headed off into the bathroom, quickly, as if he was trying to get away from me. Not that I took offense in that. I think we both needed some time to cool down after the events that had just taken place. As Adrien disappeared into the bathroom, Tikki flew over towards me from out of my bag.

''Marinette, are you alright? That was quite a fall I heard.'' She spoke on a worried, but hushed tone, as if she was scared Adrien could hear us.

''I'm fine, really. But that was so awkward.'' I whispered back, my face showing it all.

This managed to make Tikki giggle. ''At least know he knows what he is dealing with.'' She laughed.

''H-Hey! There was no reason for him to see all of that.'' I replied back, the red blush returning to my cheeks.

''You have nothing to be ashamed of, Marinette. You are beautiful.'' Tikki smiled.

''That is beside the point here.'' I rolled my eyes at her. ''And I am _not_ pretty.''

''I think Adrien will tell you otherwise.'' Tikki winked at me.

''Oh, hush.''

We bickered and chatted a little bit more, until I heard Adrien turn the water off, at which point I informed Tikki it's best she returns towards my bag. My kwami nodded and flew away and it didn't take Adrien long to re-emerge from the bathroom.

''Missed me?''

''So much.'' I dramatically sigh, the laughing afterwards. I noticed that Adrien seems to crack some more jokes around me. I hoped it was a sign that he was feeling comfortable around me. It even made me think of Chat Noir sometimes. Upon thinking of the black kitty, a sad sigh escaped my lips. Adrien seemed to notice and he made his way over to me.

''Something wrong?'' He asked me, some concern in his voice.

''Just thinking about some stuff. Don't worry about it.'' I replied, flashing a small smile at him.

''Okay… Just know you can talk to me, okay?''

''I know.''

I shot him an apologetic smile, avoiding his gaze.

''If it's about earlier, I apologize. I didn't mean to stare, but you were spread out like that and-'' Adrien started to stammer, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

''No, no, it's not that.'' I interrupted him, shooting him a smile.

''It's just… I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable.'' Adrien sighed, shooting me a small apologetic smile.

''It's okay, really.'' I smiled back. I then gave him a playful shove. ''You owe me one.''

''Or I'll call it even now.'' Adrien spoke, a playful smirk on his lips.

Again, it reminded me of Chat Noir. The two were more similar than I initially thought. I wonder what caused Adrien's sudden change in personality. _Could it be the towel scene from before? Did I spark something inside of him? But… why? He has a crush on someone, right? Then what is he hinting at?_ My thoughts were quickly answered as Adrien grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt and, with one swift motion, undid himself of the garment. My cheeks instantly reddened and it took me a while to fully process what was going on. Before me stood Adrien Agreste, my middle-school crush, famous supermodel and my good friend, shirtless. On his own free will. What was going on? Did I hit my head so hard that I was hallucinating now? I knew I had to break my gaze away from his torso, to make the situation not as awkward, but something stopped me. He really grew up, in a good way. He had a broad torso with defined muscles and his shoulder were well-build. His arms were muscular as well, his biceps and triceps really noticeable. And as my eyes wandered down, I saw Adrien was rocking a good six-pack as well, with a V-line defining his strong lower body. I realized in my head that I was shamelessly checking him out, and that Adrien was fully aware of that. But I just couldn't stop myself. I could no longer deny my feelings for Adrien at this point. It was as if seeing this teasing, confident part of him gave me the final push. My eyes found his again after a while, and I expected him to have a cocky grin on his lips, but instead, his eyes burned with intensity and it was as if he was waiting for a response from me. And there was only one thing I could think about at this point…

In one second, my lips were smashed upon his, and I let out all the feelings I had been holding back for years, since he left; since when he broke my heart. But I also showed him how glad I was to have him back in my life and how I had missed him. It didn't take Adrien long to respond to my kiss. I felt one of his hands snake around my waist, while the other found its way into my hair. I could taste a hint of loneliness in his kiss. And also, desire. It finally clicked in my head that the girl Adrien had been describing all this time, was me. I was his crush. I was the girl he wanted to get to know better. And at this point, I was more than open for that suggestion. Our kiss got more heated and I felt him bite on my lower lip, resulting in a soft moan escaping my lips, causing me to blush. This time, Adrien did grin, but his lips soon found mine again. My hands trailed over his defined chest, exploring all the exposed skin he had willingly shown me. I lost track of time, as our lips kept finding one another's, not getting enough of one another's taste. Our kiss was like a dance, sharing with one another how our time had been without one another, but how we felt now, now that we were back in each other's lives. I had no idea what this would mean for us, but at this point, I didn't care. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. And judging by Adrien's behavior, he felt the same way. I felt a force pushing me backwards and my back soon connected with the wall, Adrien placing his hands beside my head, trapping me in his own little cage. Not that I minded it one bit. It was weird for me, seeing this side from Adrien. I never knew he had this teasing, confident, dominant side to him. Again, it reminded me of Chat Noir. I quickly dismissed those thoughts. I did _not_ want to think about the black cat anymore. Right now, someone had my full attention.

 **-X-**

I had no idea how much time had passed, but at some point, Adrien and me finally separated. We were both panting, our faces flushed, our lips swollen. We both were looking at each other, while catching our breath, before we finally both started grinning at one another.

''Wow…'' Adrien grinned.

I felt too embarrassed to say anything. I was the one who initiated it, so for some reason, I felt extra shy.

''You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.'' Adrien smiled at me, his words managing to make me look at him.

''F-For real?'' I asked, still feeling shy.

Adrien nodded, a sheepish smile adorning his face. He glanced sideways, while he scratched the back of his head. ''Ever since I came back from America and saw you at that surprise party, I had wanted to spend more time with you. Seeing you made me realize just how much I missed you. And the more time we spent together, the more sure I became of my feelings. I like you, Marinette. You are amazingly talented, beautiful, smart and so much more. I'd love to keep spending more time with you.''

His words caused me to blush shyly, but they made a warmth spread in my chest. Hearing him say all these things to me, made me remember all the reasons why I always liked him so much. I realized Adrien was looking at me expectantly, and I then realized he was waiting for a reaction from me about what he said. I gave him a shy smile, but my eyes didn't move away from his. ''I'd love to keep spending more time with you and see where this goes. I don't know if you know, but I had a crush on you in middle school, and when you left, I felt so devastated. I was so happy when I heard the news that you'd be coming back to Paris and ever since you came back, I've really enjoyed my time with you. So, let's just take things slow and see how things go, okay?''

Adrien nodded, a happy smile spreading over his face. ''I'd love that.'' He then came closer to me and pressed a kiss on my lips. ''Now, come on. You have lots to do at work.'' He teased me.

I groaned. ''Don't remind me. I need to head to my workshop to finish your dads project before the end of this weekend.''

''Want me to drop you off?'' Adrien offered, a cute smile on his lips.

''But what about my car, then?'' I asked him.

''Well, if you want, I can pick you up, once you're done and we can eat dinner at my place?'' Adrien asked me shyly.

I gave him a happy nod. ''That sounds great.''

''Then, let's go!'' Adrien smiled.

''Wait!'' I suddenly stopped him.

Adrien shot me a confused smile, and I then let out a giggle. ''Maybe you should put your shirt back on, first.''

Adrien grinned back, grabbing the garment off of the floor. ''I can stay like this too, if you'd like?''

I gave him a gentle shove. ''Come on, Casanova.''

And with those words, we left Adrien's apartment.

 **-X-**

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **-X-**

 **Author Note:**

 _Hello, my love readers._

 _Let me start off with deeply apologizing for the huge delay with this chapter. I know it took me a while to write this chapter. I apologize for that. My personal life has been requiring a lot of my attention, keeping me away from writing, sadly. I'll try to see if I can write a little more, than I have been able to, ever since the last update, but I'm not making any promises. For now, I just hope I can still count on your support! ~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Marinette and Adrien shared their first kiss. I'm sorry if the scene leading towards is was very cheesy and clihché-ish, but I wasn't very inspired enough to write a more original scène, leading towards the moment. For now, this was the best I could do. I'm sorry if it's disappointing. I'll try to be more original in the future chapters, but I struggled a lot to finish this chapter and get this much on paper, so please bear with me. For now, I hope you are content with the chapter and I'd love to see you in the future chapters. Lots of love! ~_

 _ShySnowWolf_

 **-X-**


	9. It is for the best

**How to Adult**

 **-X-**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hello, my sweet readers!_

 _I am back with another chapter for 'How to Adult'. It will be chapter nine already! I feel like my story is more progressing in a certain direction, while I still have the option to take it multiple ways. Your reviews deeply inspire me and they definitely give me ideas on how to improve the story or things I can include or exclude. Thank you for all the sweet words and good criticism and advice I keep receiving. I am thankful you take time out of your day to read and reply to my story. It warms my heart and keeps me going! Without further ado, here is chapter nine for you all!_

 _Oh, and thanks Clarisa, for another long review! I read it through and you gave me some ideas! I look forward to you reading them! This chapter is for you! ~_

 **-X-**

 _ **Warnings: OOC-ness, AU, adult language/swearing**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**_

 **-X-**

 **Chapter Nine: It is for the best**

 **-X-**

Marinette's P.O.V.

It didn't take long for me and Adrien to reach my working space. He parked the car somewhere nearby and I got out, giving Adrien a thankful smile. ''Thanks for dropping me off.''

''Don't mention it.'' He smiled back. He then glanced at his watch. ''I still have some time left. May I come inside to see what you've been working on?''

''Sure!'' I replied. I watched as Adrien got out of the car and together, we entered my working space. The moment I laid eyes on my mannequin, my mind instantly flashed back to Chat Noir. After that night on my balcony, I hadn't seen him since. I was happy to have been able to spend more time with Adrien, but the slight change in Adrien's personality hadn't gone unnoticed by me. It reminded me so much of my old partner. I was struggling to keep a sane mind. I had promised myself that I would forget all about Chat Noir. I knew Adrien was into me; we very much established that not even an hour ago. Yet, why was I still hoping I'd see Chat Noir again, sometime soon? I shook my head, as to clear myself of the thoughts, and focused on Adrien. ''This is the personal piece I've been working on lately. I finished it recently.'' I glanced beside me to see what Adrien thought of it and I expected something like a smile or a twinkle in his eyes. Worry filled me when I was met with the opposite.

Adrien's lips formed a thin line, and his brow was slightly furrowed. And if I didn't mistake, a hint of sadness could be recognized in his eyes. My smile instantly fell and I felt myself becoming worried.

''You… don't like it?'' I slowly asked. It was as if my voice snapped him out of his thoughts, for he flinched a bit before he turned himself towards me.

''It's not that… It's beautiful, like everything you make. It's just… I feel like it's a little unusual for the style you usually go for.''

A blush crept up my cheeks, and I felt a little embarrassed. ''You might be right about that. This design is inspired by the superhero Chat Noir. I admit it's something unusual for me to draw inspiration from, but the black cat has always fascinated me.'' I admitted, finally looking at Adrien.

''I see. I've never really heard you talk about Chat Noir before. I didn't know you were such a fan.'' Adrien spoke to me, still no sign of happiness in his voice. He looked like he was struggling with his own thoughts.

I felt like it might be best to open up completely, in an attempt to ease Adrien's worry. _Maybe he is just feeling a little jealous?_ I gave him my best smile. ''Fan is a big word. He is more like… an old friend? Back in the day, when Paris was still suffering from Akumatized victims, the black cat has saved me a couple times. I guess, in a way, I am thankful towards him.'' It wasn't a lie I was telling. But it wasn't the complete truth either. If Adrien would find out I was Ladybug, it would complicate things tenfold, and I didn't want him to find out about that side of me. There were already enough hardships on our way, as it was.

''I see…'' Adrien replied, sounding like he was lost in thought. His face had a pensive expression.

''You don't like Chat Noir?'' I asked him.

Adrien finally looked at me again and he gave me somewhat of a small smile. ''I do! I think he's very cool. It's just that… I figured, since it's been so long since Paris has suffered from Akumatized victims, he wouldn't have such an influence on people anymore. But clearly, that's not the case with you.''

I was sure he didn't mean to sound accusatory, but I somehow felt like Adrien didn't like my fascination towards the black cat. Was it jealousy, or did he have another reason? I didn't want to press the issue. I learned my lesson, when I did that at the café. So instead, I smiled. ''Don't worry about it, okay? It's just an inspiration for a design, nothing more.'' Okay, now that was a lie. But I didn't want Adrien thinking I was having second thoughts about him. Because I didn't… right? Right…? Again, I tried to suppress the thoughts I was having. This was not the moment to think about stuff like that. I had promised myself I'd let the black cat go.

''I'm sure father will love your design.'' Adrien smiled at me, although there was a hint of sadness in it.

''Thanks… Are you okay, though?'' I finally voiced my worry.

It was then that I finally managed to snap Adrien out of his melancholy behavior. He flashed me another smile, this one more genuine, I could tell.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off so serious. Maybe I am a tiny bit jealous, but it's childish and I really should get over myself. I trust you, Marinette. The design looks amazing and I'm sure my dad will love it, too.'' He told me.

''Thank you!'' I smiled back.

Adrien then glanced at his watch and shot me an apologetic smile. ''I sadly have to go now. I'll pick you up at 6, okay?''

''I'll make sure I'm ready by then.'' I replied.

Adrien then leaned over and pressed a kiss on my cheek, before giving me a small smile, then waving goodbye as he headed out. The moment the door fell behind him, I plopped down on the sofa in my work space. Tikki flew out of my bag and plopped down on my lap.

''I peeked a little. Are you okay, Marinette?'' My kwami asked me.

''Yeah, I'm fine. I'm more surprised, I think. I didn't think it would bother Adrien that much that I made a design based on Chat Noir.'' I sighed to her.

''Well, maybe he is just feeling a little jealous. After all, now that he knows your feelings, he might be a little possessive over you.'' Tikki explained.

That comment made me think about Chat Noir even more. I remembered all the times he came to my rescue. And I knew he had always been a little possessive over me. The more I hung out with Adrien, the more I started to think about Chat Noir; something I didn't want. I felt my heart getting torn again and sadness washed over me. ''Tikki… What am I supposed to do? I should be happy! Adrien likes me! This is what I've always wanted. I shouldn't be sitting here, sighing like this.''

''Marinette, you're a young-adult. They go through certain experiences. It is okay to have doubts. After all, you've only figured out just now that Adrien likes you. It might be something you'd have to get accustomed to. Always have wanted it, is one thing. But it actually happening, is another. You still need to process it, I think.'' Tikki gave me wise advise.

I shot her a thankful smile. ''That… actually makes sense.'' Then, I let out a sigh. ''But why am I thinking about Chat Noir? I thought I could get over him. He more or less rejected me in his own way. There's a girl he likes! Why am I still craving his attention?''

''You grew up, Marinette. The things you liked as a fourteen-year-old might not be things you are looking for, now.'' Tikki spoke to me.

''Ever since I met Adrien, he'd always been the one I wanted. Even though I had Chat Noir as my partner, I rejected all of his flirts and never showed interest. I was so focused on Adrien and his prince-like behavior. Also, I thought Chat Noir was just messing with me. I never took his flirts seriously. But when I got out of touch with Adrien and Chat Noir and spent some time alone, growing up, I think I finally realized what I wanted. I wanted passion and adventure. Someone who could make me laugh, but also could talk some sense into me. Someone who could protect me and who wasn't afraid to show the whole world he was into me. Chat Noir made me feel like the sun. Even though I never took him seriously, I do have to admit that his flirting gave my self-confidence a boost. Thanks to him, I started feeling better about myself. I felt like I mattered. Of course, I knew in the back of my head that he was into the Ladybug side of me and that he had no clue who I was behind the mask. But his flirts gave me a boost as Marinette, as well. I'm scared that Adrien will soon find out I am actually a really dull person and that I am not the Marinette he thinks I am. I don't want to disappoint him. I knew that Chat Noir liked me for who I was, because being Ladybug gave me the freedom to be more like myself. I didn't have to be afraid to get judged for my behavior, because nobody knew who I was behind the mask, anyway. I knew Chat Noir liked me for the true me. With Adrien… it's different. He's been my friend for so long. I feel like I've known him for years, even though we spent such a big time apart. Now that he is back, I see that he isn't the same Adrien as before. He sometimes is a little more bold, a little more flirty and a little more confident in himself. Don't get me wrong, those are good qualities. But I feel like I don't know him as well, anymore. What do I really know about Adrien?'' I let out a long sigh after I was done sharing my thoughts.

''Are you having seconds thoughts about Adrien?''

''No… yes… maybe? Ugh, I don't know.'' I groaned and let myself fall back on my sofa, covering my face with a pillow. ''I mean, I like him. He is very handsome, that's for sure. And he is so kind! But there is still this part of me that's afraid that I am simply being with Adrien, because it's what I've wanted since I knew him. I'm not even sure if those are my genuine feelings at this point. I mean, any girl would be super lucky to be able to call Adrien their boyfriend, right? Even though me and Adrien are taking it slow, I think we might have the possibility to go that way. And I should be ecstatic about that, right? Somehow… I am not. What if I disappoint him? I don't want to do something I might later regret. I don't want to hurt him. And to be honest, my feelings are all over the place. I thought I had put Chat Noir behind me. But somehow, I haven't. I don't know why I keep longing towards him. Maybe because he makes me feel confident? Or that he gives me the freedom I seek? He carries all the qualities I look for in a guy nowadays. Not to mention he still looks hot as hell. But I don't want to hurt Adrien. He deserves a girl that 100 percent knows she wants him. And right now, that's not me… But I'd lie if I said I wasn't interested in Adrien. This new side of him excites me and I am curious to see more of it. Ugh… I hate my heart. Why can't it just make up its mind? Chat Noir or Adrien? Why not both?''

My kwami let out a certain sigh, which I knew she always did when she was withholding something from me. ''I am so sorry, Marinette. I didn't know you still felt so conflicted. I thought you were happy, being with Adrien.''

''I am! Really! I don't regret a thing I did today. Adrien is an amazing person and I am happy to see where it goes. So tell me, Tikki. Why do I still think of Chat Noir? Is it because of the Miraculouses? Is there some sort of magnetic pull towards Chat Noir that I can't get rid of, just because we both have the linked Miraculouses?''

''It doesn't work like that, Mari…'' Tikki sighed. ''The miraculous doesn't have the ability to manipulate your feelings.''

''So that means my heart is doing this all on its own?''

''I think so, yes.''

''Ugh, I hate it! I hate being stuck in this stupid triangle! One part of me wants Adrien, but the other wants Chat Noir and I can't make sense of it. I don't know what to do. Should I let Adrien know my heart is not genuine, even though some part of me really wants him? Tikki, I am lost…'' I felt myself on the edge of tears. I bit my lip to keep the tears inside, but I bit down so hard, I tasted blood in my mouth.

''Marinette, please don't cry…'' Tikki flew over towards me and I could tell she tried to lift the pillow that was still covering my face.

''I hate it, Tikki! I hate how I can't make up my mind. I want them both! And I am incredibly selfish for wanting that, I know! I can't do that… It wouldn't be fair to either of them. I just want to both see them happy. They both deserve better than me…''

Tikki flew up in my face, giving me an angry look. ''Marinette, don't say things like that! Both should be very lucky if they were able to call themselves your boyfriend. You are worth so much more than you think, Marinette! Please, don't lose sight of that.''

''I don't know anymore…'' I sighed, letting the tears stream down my face. I buried my face deeper into the pillow, silent sobs shaking my body. ''I am so lost, Tikki…''

''Marinette, please… Just calm down. Just take it one day at a time, okay? Just try to enjoy your time with Adrien. I know he makes you happy. And you make him happy. You both agreed to take it easy, didn't you? Then just try to enjoy it! There are so many good things that still have to happen in your life, Marinette. Don't give up on it, now.''

I slowly lifted my head, sniffing, but shooting a thankful smile at Tikki. ''Thanks, Tikki… I will try.''

''Now, come on! Let all those feelings fuel you for an amazing design for mister Agreste. You can do this, Marinette!'' Tikki tried to cheer me up.

I gave her a firm nod. ''Let's do this.''

 **-X-**

I spend the remainder of my Wednesday afternoon sketching in my sketchbook, coming up with an extraordinary design. Gabriel Agreste hadn't given me many guidelines. It just had to be formal wear for a female of my age group. So I sketched out a few ideas, but my mind kept drifting off and I wasn't really into to it. It took up so much of my focus, it wasn't long until I heard knocking on the door. Tikki quickly hid in my back, as I looked up from my sketchbook, frowning, until my eyes caught sight of the clock on the wall. It was 5 minutes past 6 PM and I realized I had completely lost track of time. I walked over to the door and opened it, Adrien entering my workshop.

''How did it go?'' Adrien asked me. His gaze then frowned and he studied my face. ''Hey, have you been crying?''

I looked taken aback. I figured the tears must have dried by now, so it wouldn't be noticeable anymore that I had cried, but knowing Adrien, he didn't need much to figure out I wasn't feeling alright. I gave him an apologetic smile. ''I had a moment of weakness, so to say. But don't worry, I am fine now.''

''Are you sure?'' Adrien asked me, a worried glance in his eyes. ''Why did you cry?''

''It's… nothing. I can handle it.'' I smiled, breaking my gaze with him.

''Was it something I did?'' Adrien shot me a guilty glance, seriousness in his voice.

''No, no… Just, don't worry about it, okay? I got it under control.'' I tried to come over as genuine as possible.

I saw Adrien studying my face to see just how genuine I was being. His eyes had a certain sadness in them. I felt guilty to make him worry so much. Things would've been so much better if I could just open up to Adrien about everything that was going on inside of my head. But I just… couldn't.

''Then… let's go back to my place, alright?'' Adrien smiled at me.

I nodded and grabbed my things, before heading out of my workplace. It was pouring outside when we both walked towards Adrien's car, which wasn't parked far from my workplace. We got inside and it wasn't long before we hit the road. I stared out of the window, watching the rain drip against the window, as I let out a sad sigh.

''Marinette… You are really worrying me.'' Adrien voice sounded through the car, making me look his way. ''This morning, you looked so happy… Is it the kiss? Do you regret it?'' I could tell Adrien felt hurt, by the sound of his voice. His facial expression didn't do much to hide it either. It only fueled my guilt even more.

''No, no… It's not that. I don't regret a thing.'' I spoke with a soft smile, glancing at my folded hands in my lap. ''It's just…'' I took a deep breath, carefully selecting the words in the words in my head for what I was about to say. ''I've had a crush on you since middle school. What happened this morning was something I've been dreaming about for a long time. The thing is… I am not really sure what I want at this point in my life. My heart is quite unsure about what it wants at this point, and I just don't find that fair to you. You deserve someone that wants to be with, a 100 percent, without having second thoughts. And right now, that's not me… I know we aren't in a relationship or anything and that we agreed to take it slow. But I feel like I first need to figure out what I want, because I don't want to end up hurting people.'' After my long speech, I slowly glanced up at Adrien to see the expression on his face. What I saw was no surprise. I could see the hurt in his eyes and his mouth was forced into a sad smile. His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly. He was trying really hard not to show me how much my words had hurt him and it only made me feel more terrible.

''I-I understand. I had no idea how conflicted you've been feeling. I don't want to make things harder for you. I just want to see you happy. So if that means that we have to go back to being friends at first, then that is something that I will gladly do for you. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want. I will always be here if you need me, Marinette. Keep that in mind, okay?'' Adrien smiled at me, a sad glance in his eyes.

I bit my lip, no longer able to look Adrien in the eyes. ''I am so sorry, Adrien… It's not that I regret kissing you or getting to know you better. I do have an interest in you, I really do. It's just that there is someone else, too. Even though I got rejected by him, I just can't get him out of my head and it drives me mental.'' I let out a long sigh. ''I just don't find it fair to you.''

''May I ask who this person is?'' Adrien asked me, his lips forming a thin line, as he kept his eyes on the road.

I let out another sad sigh. ''I… I can't tell you.''

''I see…'' Adrien did nothing to hide the hurt in his voice.

A long silence then followed between us, as we drove towards Adrien's place. I still didn't dare to look Adrien in the eyes. I felt ashamed of myself. I finally got what I wanted, yet I was not satisfied. Adrien deserved much better than a girl like me… _It is better this way._ I tried to convince myself that I was doing the right thing, but a pang of hurt shot through me.It didn't take long before we arrived at Adrien's place. When we did, we both got out of the car, a deep silence hanging between us. I silently grabbed my stuff and went to face Adrien.

''Maybe it's for the best that I just go home tonight. I don't want to make things even more awkward between us.'' I spoke softly, shooting him a guilty look.

''Marinette, you know you can still stay. You are still my friend.'' Adrien tried to reason with me, a sad glance in his eyes.

''I know, and I thank you for your kind offer. But… I'd rather just go home now. I am sorry.'' And with those words, I quickly spun around and speed-walked towards my car, without looking back. I quickly got into the driver's seat, as I heard Adrien calling out my name from his spot. I closed the door and started the engine, as the first teardrops started to fall. I kept trying to convince myself that I was doing the right thing, but it hurt so much. And without looking back, I drove away from Adrien.

 **-X-**

It was Thursday morning, the morning after I had driven off from Adrien and I had barely managed to get some shut eye. I had texted Alya all the details yesterday, and she had tried to call me, but I had no intention of speaking to anyone, so I kept denying her calls. Eventually, she just gave up and messaged me that she was there for me and that I should take things easy for a while.

As I lazily stood up from my bed, Tikki flew towards me, a concerned look on her face. ''Morning, Marinette… You don't look so good.''

''I don't exactly feel good at the moment.'' I sighed back, heading towards the kitchen for some coffee. As I turned on the machine, I heard my phone make a sound, indicating I had a new message. I opened it and saw it was from Adrien. I hesitated, contemplating if I should open it, but curiosity won it from me in the end and I opened his message.

''Hey Marinette, I am sorry for how things ended yesterday. I had no idea you were so conflicted and I feel like I should've noticed something earlier. I am sorry if I forced myself onto you. That was absolutely not my intention. I am very grateful to have you in my life, in whatever way that may be and I hope things won't be awkward between us. I am still your friend. I just wanted you to know that. See you at the fashion show this weekend. Love, Adrien.'' I red out loud for Tikki to hear.

''Oh, Marinette… Are you sure this was the right thing to do?''

I felt close to tears again. Even after everything that had transpired, Adrien was still so kind to me. I really did not deserve him or his kindness. ''It is for the best.'' I replied to my Kwami, biting down on my lip. ''Come on, Tikki. Time to get ready for today.''

The rest of the morning was filled with my usual morning routine and before I knew it, I was in my car heading towards my working place. Before leaving, I had called with my designer team to check on their progress and asked them to mail me photos of the pieces they were all working on. Knowing that they were doing great without me physically being there, reassured me. I looked forward to see what they had been working on. But today, I really needed to focus on my own piece for Gabriel Agreste's fashion show. I was still in the stage of sketching and I knew I had to hurry up and even burn some midnight oil to make the deadline. Adrien's father needed to know today if I was going to be able to make a piece on time, and I really wanted to participate in his show, so there was a lot to do today. As I arrived at my working place, I wasted no time on getting to work and I focused all of my attention on a new design. I had decided to go for a white-baby blue formal dress with diamonds as accents. The top would have a sweetheart neckline and would be this pearl-shade of white and as the dress went further down, the color slowly turned more baby-blue. Around the waist would be a baby blue ribbon and the dress would be finished off with white-lacy sandal heels. ''Okay, Tikki. Let's do this!''

 **-X-**

It was around dinnertime and I had managed to make some formidable progress on the dress. I was proud of what I had managed to accomplish and I took out my phone to call Natalie, Gabriel Agreste's assistant, to let her know that I was going to be able to finish a piece for the fashion show. I informed her on the measurements I had decided to make the dress for, so a model could be prepared, and she told me she'd let mister Agreste know. With a smile, I hung up the phone and decided to stop by the shop to do some grocery shopping for dinner. I headed out of my working place, chatting with Tikki, as I entered my car and drove towards the nearest grocery store. While I got out, I tried to make a list in my head of all the things that I'd need to get, and before I knew it, I bumped into someone. I prepared myself for impact with the ground, but before I could, the person I had bumped into, had wrapped their arms around my waist, keeping me steady.

''Whoa, easy.'' I heard them say.

I finally looked up to see who I had bumped into and my eyes widened in surprise. The person that I had bumped into, did the same with me.

''Marinette?'' The guy slowly spoke, his bright blue eyes widening upon seeing me.

''L-Luka?'' I stammered in shock. ''What are you doing here?''

''I could ask you the same thing!'' He grinned. ''It's good to see you!''

I gave him a happy smile. ''Wow, how have you been? I haven't seen you since you got to tour with Jagged Stone as his opening act.''

''Yeah, things have been crazy since then. After being done with the tour, I got offered a deal with a record label and I've been touring around the world since then with my own band.'' Luka spoke to me, a smile on his face.

''That is super cool! I saw Juleka recently, too. How fun to run into you both!'' I spoke, sincerity in my voice. It was good to see him. Me and Luka had met during one of the music festival events in Paris. He is the elder brother of Juleka and we've been good friends ever since then. I had to admit that back in the day, even though I was head over heels for Adrien, Luka had left an impression on me too. He still had black hair dyed with blue ends and the hairstyle was the same, too. The only thing that had really changed, was that his body was way more buff and muscled than it had been during his teen years and he had stopped painting his nails black. He still gave off the punk-emo vibe that I remembered him having, and it somehow gave me a sense of comfort, knowing he was still close to the Luka that I had always remembered him as.

''So, how long have you been back in Paris?'' I asked him curiously.

''Well, I actually came back yesterday from my Asia tour. It was one of the best things I have ever experienced. But I am glad to be back. I missed Juleka and our mom and I am focusing on writing some new songs, before touring again.'' Luka explained.

''That is so cool! You haven't changed much, apart from aging up, I guess.'' I smiled at him.

''I wish I could say the same thing to you. I barely recognized you, Marinette. Your hair has gotten so much longer than I remember and I can definitely see you've been working out.'' Luka grinned.

Somehow, his words managed to bring a blush to my cheeks. The compliment was nice and it was good to see him again. As we both entered the store to do our groceries, we kept talking.

''So, what have you been up to, these past years?'' Luka asked me.

''I now work for Gabriel Agreste, the big fashion designer as head of one of his design teams. I am currently working on a piece that will be showcased in his fashion show this weekend.''

''No way, that's so cool! You always had a thing for styling, I can remember. Glad to see you ended up so well.'' Luka smiled at me.

''Thanks! It really is a big opportunity for me and it feels like I'm still dreaming. But I am working hard.''

''I didn't expect no less from you. Wait… Gabriel Agreste. Isn't Agreste also the surname of that blonde boy that jammed with us during the music festival?''

''You mean Adrien? Yeah, Gabriel Agreste is his father. Adrien works as a model now for his father's brand.'' Talking about Adrien made me lose the smile on my face. Luka seemed to notice, for he frowned with worry.

''Did I say something wrong?''

''No, no! Not at all.'' I smiled apologetically at him. I then went to stare at my hands, who I had clasped together. ''It's just that… I used to have this huge crush on him during middle school, but he left towards America for modeling and I hadn't seen him since. Recently, he came back and we've started hanging out again. Things started to go into a certain direction for us, but then I got scared and confused about feelings I was carrying inside of me and I kind of broke it off yesterday…'' I explained towards Luka.

He looked taken aback by my words. ''Wow, I knew you were crushing on him, but I didn't expect you two to get involved again on a later age. I am sorry to hear things didn't work out for you.''

''It's okay… We will still remain friends, but I just… I am not sure about what I want at this point.'' I sighed.

Luka placed a hand on my back and flashed me a kind smile. ''Hey, you'll figure it out. And if you need someone to talk to, or to help you take your mind off of things for a while, you can call me.''

I then grinned at him. ''I don't have your number, silly.''

Luca then grinned back. ''That can be arranged.'' We then exchanged phone numbers with one another and then said our goodbyes, as we finished our grocery shopping and headed towards our own cars. Once I plopped down, Tikki flew out of my bag.

''So Luka is back in town, huh?'' She spoke to me.

''It seems he is.'' I replied.

''How do you feel about it? I know you were kind of conflicted when you met him for the first time.''

''Tikki, the last thing I want to think about now is which boy to pursue. My feelings are all over the place already, due to Adrien and Chat Noir, and I don't think I want to add Luka to the mix.''

''But it is always nice to make new friends.'' Tikki smiled at me, to which I smiled back.

''Of course! It was nice seeing Luka again.'' I replied to her. ''But for now, I really wanna go home and cook some dinner. I am starving.''

''Then let's go!'' Tikki cheered.

 **-X-**

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **-X-**

 **Author Note:**

 _Hello, my cute readers!_

 _I apologize again for the long wait. Writing is getting harder and harder for me, as my own life is in a little turmoil as well, keeping me from writing or having good inspiration. That is also why this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I still hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to include Luka in the story, since he was first introduced in the latest episode of Miraculous and I gotta say, although not many people share my opinion on this, that I think he is a cutie. Don't get me wrong, Marinette x Adrien will always be my favorite ship, but I like the idea of Marinette x Luka as well. Perhaps for another story. For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Marinette finally decided that she cannot be with Adrien yet. What will happen in her life? Find out in the next chapter of 'How to Adult'! Lots of love! ~_

 _ShySnowWolf_

 **-X-**


	10. Oh my god

**How to Adult**

 **-X-**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hello, my lovely readers!_

 _Welcome back to my story! We've reached chapter Ten already! I want to thank everybody who is still reading this story for their support! It means a lot to me that this story has so many views, followers, favorites and reviews. I really appreciate all the kindness and good criticism I receive. I have a couple ideas for upcoming chapters, but I am still not sure which route I am going to go with. I guess I'll find out along the way. For now, sit back and enjoy my story! ~_

 **-X-**

 _ **Warnings: OOC-ness, AU, adult language/swearing**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**_

 **-X-**

 **Chapter Ten: Oh my god**

 **-X-**

Marinette's P.O.V.

It was Saturday, the day of the fashion show and I was extremely nervous. I had spent all my time finishing my design and last night at 4 AM, I finally was done. I was now functioning on 4 hours of sleep and 3 cups of coffee and was currently at the venue where the fashion show would be held. I was busy styling my model and getting her through hair and make-up. I was so busy with my model and my design being perfect, that I hadn't even given myself the time to admire all the other designs that were about to hit the runway soon. I even didn't give myself the time to realize that Adrien would be walking in this fashion show as well, so when I reached the hair and make-up station with my model, a little gasp escaped my lips when I spotted him in one of the chairs, his eyes closed, as a make-up artist was working on his make-up. By now, I was used to seeing boys being put through hair and make-up, the reason being that when the camera's would flash, their skin wouldn't look pale and instead, would show a healthy glow. Even though seeing Adrien caused me pain, I gave myself no time to deal with him, as I guided my model towards an empty chair and instructed one of the make-up and hair stylists my vision that I had envisioned to go with my design. The moment I was about to turn around, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I recognized Adrien's voice.

''Hey, Marinette.''

I turned around to face him, and gave him an awkward smile. ''H-Hey, Adrien. Finished already?''

''Haha, yeah. The males are usually done a little faster than the females.'' Adrien smiled back at me.

I took a moment to appreciate the suit Adrien was wearing. It looked expensive, as I had already expected and there were some suede details on the blazer's shoulder and the sides of the pants. Adrien's hair was slicked back with gel and he looked a bit funny with the layer of make-up. But I knew he would look great on the runway.

''You look good.'' I complimented him, voicing my thought process.

''Thanks! I am excited to see your design, too. Is that your model?'' Adrien gestured towards the model in the chair next to me, to which I responded with a nod.

''The design on her is beautiful. I can't wait to see it go down the runway.'' Adrien complimented my design.

''Thanks! So… uhm… I'll see you later?'' I awkwardly smiled at him again. Somehow, I still felt a little awkward around Adrien, even though he told me there was nothing to be awkward about. I hadn't seen him or spoken to him since the moment I left his apartment and I somehow felt guilty for what I had done. But I still thought it was for the best.

''Yeah… see you later.'' Adrien smiled, although I felt there was a hint of sadness behind it.

''Good luck on the runway!'' I smiled at him, as I watched him walk off. I then let out a sigh I was holding and focused back on my model. I couldn't afford to lose focus. So with a determined look, I got back to work.

 **-X-**

''Ladies and gentleman, I hereby welcome you to our venue, in honor of Gabriel Agreste's fashion project: Young-Adult Formal wear. A lot of talented designers have contributed to this show and after a few opening words from mister Agreste himself, the show will start. Ladies and gentleman, may I please welcome the mastermind behind the show tonight: Gabriel Agreste!'' The announcer spoke.

I was backstage, my model lined up in the line that was about to hit the catwalk. This time, my model had a spot somewhere in the middle. I had my eyes on the big screen backstage, eager to see what was happening out front. I saw Adrien's father come up the catwalk and the announcer handed him the microphone.

''Good day, everyone. As usual, I like to keep this introduction short. The show will speak for itself. Thanks to the recent take-over of mister Durand's company, we have some new fresh talents on our team, who contributed to the show. I hope you'll enjoy the designs. Thank you for being here.'' Gabriel Agreste spoke, before handing back the microphone.

Not soon after he spoke his words, he turned on his heels and disappeared backstage, as a loud applause was heard. And then, the music hit and the first model entered the runway. Nerves started swirling in my stomach. _I hope people like my dress!_ I let out another sigh, as I watched the models go down the runway, one by one, before I spotted Adrien on the catwalk, wearing the blazer I had seen him wear earlier. He was walking down with a professional stride, a neutral expression on his face, like a true model. I couldn't help but be a little fascinated by his performance. He really did look good up there. And by the amount of photo's that were taken when he walked down the runway, I could tell the paparazzi and audience felt the same way. It wasn't until long before it was my model's turn. The moment she was next in line, I went to her side and spoke some encouraging words.

''You got this, Michelle. You look absolutely stunning.'' I smiled at my model.

''Thank you, Marinette! See you in a bit!'' My model replied, winking at me, before hitting the runway.

The moment she did, I held my breath and focused my eyes on the big screen backstage. Michelle, had her natural, long-black hair with bangs, straightened and her make-up had an enchanted vibe to it. She wore the white-baby blue formal dress with diamonds as accents. The sweetheart neckline fitted her perfectly and would be this pearl-shade of white suited her skin tone. As the dress went further down, the color slowly turned more baby-blue, just like I had envisioned it and around her waist was the baby blue ribbon I had made, too. She walked down the catwalk in the white-lacy sandal heels I had wanted for her to wear and her face had the same serious expression all the other models had, showing she was a professional. When Michelle made her way down the runway, I checked the facial expressions from the people on the first rows, hoping they'd like my dress. I saw some people whispering, smiling ad pointing and prayed it was a good sign. The moment Michelle came back from the runway, I came to her side with a smile.

''Amazing job, Michelle. It looked wonderful, if I dare say so myself.''

''It is an amazing design, Marinette. I'm glad I got to wear it.'' Michelle smiled back.

Together, we watched the remained of the models, before it was time to line up ourselves, in order of the designers. The models went first and I found myself being in the middle of the designer line, that came right after the model line. I always dreaded this moment a bit. Being on the catwalk myself always made me feel self-conscious and nervous. The moment it was time for me to walk down the runway, I put on my best smile and waved at the audience, feeling blinded by the bright lights of the venue. I heard someone whistling loudly and the audience was clapping, as the designers and me made our rounds. I tried to see if I could spot some familiar faces, but it all went by too fast for me to get a good look. It didn't take long before I was backstage again and I let out a relieved sigh. _I didn't trip, so that is always good._ As I talked with Michelle, Adrien came up to me.

''Good show!'' He smiled at us, to which me and Michelle nodded.

''Yeah, there were some really stunning designs out there.'' Michelle replied back to the blonde model. She then shot us an apologetic smile. ''If you two can excuse me, I'm gonna get changed. Marinette, I'll hang the dress back where we discussed, okay?''

I nodded at Michelle and waved her goodbye, before turning back to Adrien. Now that I was alone with him, I felt a little more awkward, although I tried not to show it.

''You did a good job out there.'' I smiled at him, trying to keep the conversation going.

''Thanks. Although I've done this so many times. I don't really need to think about what to do anymore. It just comes naturally.'' He tried to deny some of the flattery.

''Nonsense. You looked good out there.'' I smiled, truly meaning it.

''Thanks, Marinette. Your design really looked great out there.''

''Thank you! I hope the critics thought so, too.''

''I know they'll love it.'' Adrien shot me a kind smile. We stared at one another for a while, lost in each other's eyes, before we both seemed to become aware of the situation. With a small cough, Adrien excuses himself in front of me. ''If you don't mind, I'm gonna get changed. Catch you at the after party?''

''Yeah, sure! See you later.'' I smiled back, before departing from him with a wave.

After I made sure my dress was where I wanted it to be, I made my from backstage towards the front of the venue, where the audience was chatting with one another, while sipping champagne. As I walked out towards the front, I spotted a familiar face in the crowd. My face instantly lit up and I quickly made my way over towards him.

''Luka! What are you doing here?'' I grinned, feeling surprised.

''Mari, there you are! I remembered you telling me you were doing this show for Gabriel Agreste this weekend, so I figured I'd show my face and give you a little support.'' Luka replied back, wrapping me in a hug.

''That is so kind of you, thanks!'' I smiled back, slowly releasing the hug.

''Did you hear me whistle?'' Luka grinned, to which my eyes widened.

''That was you?'' I laughed, giving him a playful shove.

''Haha, sorry. Forgive me for asking by the way, but which dress was yours. It was hard to say with the line-up.''

''Don't worry about it. It was the pearl-white one which faded to blue, the more it went down.'' I explained with a smile.

''Ah, that one was super pretty! I especially liked the blue ends.'' Luka smiled, then tapping his own hair.

I giggled behind my hand, not having noticed the similarity before. ''Don't get any ideas now. I promise I made the design up on the spot.''

''Aw, so I wasn't your muse?'' Luka pretended to pout, to which I shoved him once more.

''Sorry to disappoint.'' I smiled playfully.

''I saw Adrien walking in the show too.'' Luka brought up, his tone a little more serious. ''Are things okay between you two?''

''We're being friendly to each other, but it's all still a little awkward. But I do hope things get better soon.'' I smiled, my voice having a sad undertone.

''Me too.'' Luka smiled back, placing a hand on my shoulder.

''Luka?'' We then both heard the voice of Adrien. The two of us turned around and spotted the blonde making his way over towards us. He wrapped Luka in a bro hug. ''Long time no see, man! What are you doing here?''

''Hey, man.'' Luka smiled back. ''Just got back from my Asia tour. It was sick! I figured I'd come to say hi to Marinette. We bumped into one another at the supermarket and she told me about the show. Great walk, by the way.''

''Thanks! And so nice to see you. You haven't changed one bit.''

''Wish I could say the same thing about you. Damn, bro, you've been hitting the gym.''

Adrien scratched the back of his head with a grin. ''I guess I've been working out more. But don't worry, I'm still the same.''

''You better be. We should catch up soon, maybe jam a little?''

''Sounds great! Hey, I'm gonna catch up my father, real quick. I'll see you guys later. Oh, if you want my number, Mari has it, so you can ask her. See you later, man!'' Adrien then turned towards me. ''See you later, Marinette. Text me, okay?''

I nodded at him, before he walked away from us. As he disappeared, Luka turned towards me. ''You're not mad at me for being friendly with him, right?''

''No, of course not.'' I smiled back at him. ''You two are friends. I respect that. And me and Adrien are still being friendly. No hard feelings at all.''

''Good.'' Luka smiled at me. ''I just want you to feel comfortable with the situation.''

''Don't worry, I'm good.'' I replied.

We both kept chatting and eventually, we all said our goodbyes, since I was exhausted from the night before. I had barely slept and a nap sounded great. I tried to find Adrien in the crowd, but couldn't find him, so I just said by goodbye to Luka, giving him Adrien's number in the process, before me and him parted ways at my car. As I drove home, I recalled the day. The show had been a success and things between me and Adrien weren't that bad. And I had a really good time with Luka. Overall, I've had a good day so far. It was too bad the lack of sleep was catching up to me, but my body was desperate for a nap. The drive home, I chatted with Tikki about the show, before finally reaching my own apartment. As soon as I got inside, I let myself plop down on my bed.

''Time to catch some z's.'' I yawned tiredly. I had wanted for myself to at least get out of my current clothes and change into something more comfortable, but as soon as my head touched my pillow on my bed, I felt too tired to move and before I knew it, I passed out.

 **-X-**

The sound of screeching tires. A loud crash. A silent sob. And me, as Ladybug, in the midst of all the chaos.

''You are useless!'' A police officer shouted at me.

''Why come if you are no help at all!'' A woman bystander yelled angrily at me.

''You're weak, Ladybug.'' Alya spoke to me, disappointment in her voice.

''No…'' I started to stammer softly. ''I-I…''

The voices kept on going and I covered my ears with my hands, while I crouched down.

''Stop, please, just stop!'' I cried, squeezing my eyes shut.

''Useless!''

''Good for nothing!''

''Coward!''

''Disappointment!''

 **-X-**

With a scream, I jolted up from my bed. It took me quite a while to realize that I had been dreaming and that I was safe in my own apartment. As soon as I was aware of the situation, I started to shiver.

''Marinette, are you okay?'' Tikki asked me with concern, as she came flying towards me.

''Y-Yeah…'' I replied, still in a daze. That dream had felt so real. It was my worst fear as Ladybug. I hugged my knees to my chest as I kept on shivering.

''What did you dream about, Marinette?'' Tikki gave me a worried glance.

''That crash… It was a distorted version of the crash. People were angry at me for being useless. They were shouting at me and ganging up on me. It felt horrible, Tikki.''

''Marinette, you know you are not useless! What you do for Paris is a noble deed and the people know that. Sometimes, there will be situation where your skills won't be of use, but that doesn't define who you are. Don't lose faith in yourself, Marinette. You are such a good person. Keep your head up, okay?'' Tikki tried to motivate me. She always knew what to say and it brought a smile on my lips.

''Thanks, Tikki. I know you'll always have my back.'' I snuggled Tikki against my cheek.

I then got out of bed and checked my phone. I had been napping for two hours and it was now 5 PM. I decided that I had enough of all the worries that I had piled up inside, and I sent Alya a text, asking if she could come over, to which I got a quick reply that she'd be here in 20 minutes. I waited patiently for her to arrive, trying to wake myself up in the meantime with a cup of coffee. As soon as I heard her knock on my door, I swung the door open for her and she came inside.

''It's time for some real girl talk, sister. I know you've been struggling with a lot, lately and it's time for you to spill all the beans to me. I'm sick of watching you from afar, seeing how you are slowly eating yourself up. I'm your best friend, Marinette. I want to be there for you. But if you keep shutting me out, there is little I can do.''

''Hello to you too.'' I rolled my eyes, before smiling. ''I see you are wasting no time putting your issues out there.''

Alya placed her bag on my couch and plopped down. ''And why should I? There's no need to beat around the bush. You and I both know there's a lot going on in your life right now and I feel like the burden might be a little too much to bear for your, alone. So it's time I got a little aggressive.'' She patted the spot next to me. ''Sit.''

I sighed, but couldn't help but smile. I knew Alya wanted what was best for me and I knew she was right. It was time I shared everything with her. So I did. I shared everything, from my situation with Adrien, Luka coming back in my life, me missing Chat Noir and me feeling like a failure as Ladybug. The entire time, she kept listening, adding her own commentary every now and then, but she mostly just let me speak and, as I got all the issues off of my chest, I started to feel how much I actually needed this. It felt good to just speak it all and share it with someone. As soon as I was finished, I saw Alya took a while to process all the information I had given her and line it all up in her head.

''You know what I think? I think you are overthinking a lot of things. You are such a happy person, Marinette, and I know you always want to be there for other people. But I think you forgot yourself somewhere on that road. It is okay to admit that something, things just suck and there is nothing you can do about it. The crash wasn't your fault and there was nothing you could've done in that situation and deep down, you know that. You just don't want to admit it to yourself, because you feel like you always could've done more, because you always _want_ to do more. You push yourself to be better, every day, so you can spread more positivity and security. So when something renders you helpless, your brain short-circuits. It's just hard for you to accept a situation where you can't save things, or people for that matter. It's something you're gonna have to work on, since stuff like this will happen way more often in our lives. It's okay to admit defeat, sometimes. We can't win them all. And the whole Adrien/Chat Noir thing? I think for this issue to get solved best, is to just find out who Chat Noir really is. I think finding out the answer to the question you've had for all these years will give you some closure. You're way too absorbed into the 'what if's' and the speculations. You need definite answers. So go get them. Seek out Chat Noir. Talk to him. But do it in a good way. Don't seek out danger, just to find him. The moment has to be right.''. Alya then sits back a little. ''I feel a little guilty. I somehow feel like I've been pushing a little too hard towards Adrien. Mainly, because I thought that was what you wanted. At first, I thought you were just lacking some confidence, so that's why I was a little pushy. I thought I was doing it for your own good. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were struggling so much with the situation. I just want to see you happy, Marinette. You're my best friend and you deserve someone who can see how special you are.''

I leaned over towards Alya and wrapped her in a tight hug. ''Thanks, Alya. I don't blame you for anything. I'm glad I shared everything with you. You're my best friend and your advice is something I'll definitely take to heart.''

''You know you can always talk to me, right? You should've told me sooner.''

''I know and I am sorry. From now on, I'll keep you more up to date on my turmoil, alright?'' I winked at Alya and my best friend grinned back, wrapping me in another hug.

''Things will be fine, Marinette. Just don't rush it, okay? Take your time.''

I nodded, letting out a sigh. ''Thanks, Alya. I needed this.''

''I know. Who doesn't need me?''

I let out a laugh and give her a playful push. ''Yeah, yeah. You're amazing.''

We both laughed, before Alya checked her watch. ''Shit, I'm gonna be late for dinner.'' She then looked over to me and smiled. ''Hey, you wanna come eat dinner at our place? It feels like forever since we last done that.''

I contemplated for a moment, before nodding. ''Yeah, sure.''

''Then let's go!'' Alya spoke excitedly. She grabbed my hand and together, we stepped into her car, before driving off.

 **-X-**

Me, Alya and Nino were sitting at the dinner table at their place, eating pasta, talking about my fashion show and new games that have come out lately. We all had some casual small talk and I felt at ease, until police sirens interrupted our chat. The streets were flashing with blue and red colors every now and then and we all shot one another a look.

''What's going on?'' I asked them, to which Alya grabbed her phone and went to check the latest news sites.

Her face soon went pale and her eyes tried to find mine. ''Seems like close by, someone is holding a group of innocent bystanders hostage. Person robbed a bank and was close to getting caught, to which he locked himself and a group of estimated 8 innocent people into an office building, to keep police on edge. He is armed with a fire weapon.''

My breath got stuck in my throat. ''Oh my god… We need to help.''

''Are you crazy, Marinette? What can 3 young adults do against a man with a gun?'' Nino tried to reason with me. He was right and I realized he didn't know about my Ladybug side.

I shot Alya a look, almost pleadingly with my eyes, to see if she caught the hint for what I was about to do now. ''I don't feel really well. I think I need to lie down.''

Alya, luckily being the smart BFF she is, quickly caught on. ''Are you okay, Marinette? You can lay upstairs for a while, if you want?''

I gave her a thankful nod, pretending to feel dizzy. ''Yeah, that would be great.''

Alya guided me upstairs to her and Nino's bedroom and once we got in, she locked the door behind her. ''So, what are you planning to do? Are you gonna go there? It might be dangerous, Mari. He has a weapon!''

''But I can't just sit here and do nothing! There are innocent people involved and I don't want more people to get hurt, because of me doing nothing.'' I replied to her, a certain determination in my voice.

''But I don't want you to go in there, alone! We don't know when Chat Noir is gonna show up, let alone if he is going to show up at all!'' Alya spoke to me, a stern undertone in her voice.

''Then, come with me. We have to go to Master Fu, quick!'' I suggested to her and before she had a say in this, I told her to play along and dragged her downstairs again.

''Sorry Nino, I really don't feel good. I think I'd rather just go home. Alya is going to drive me, okay?'' I spoke to Nino, shooting him an apologetic glance.

''Don't worry about it.'' Nino smiled. ''Just feel better soon, okay?''

I nodded at him, before me and Alya left the house and got into her car. Once we drove off, I gave her the instructions towards Master Fu's place and we sped off.

 **-X-**

''Master Fu, I need your help.'' I barged into his working space.

Master Fu had just answered the door and I stormed in, Alya following closely behind me.

''Marinette. And I see you brought a friend. What is the matter?'' Master Fu asked me.

I quickly explained the situation to him.

''I see.'' The wise master spoke softly. He stroked his chin. ''What you ask of me, might be dangerous.''

''I need someone by my side there. I have no idea if Chat Noir will show up and Alya can handle it. She has worked with Trixx before. There are lots of people in danger, Master Fu. I refuse to sit by and do nothing again. I want to help.'' I spoke determined towards the master.

''…Very well, then.'' Master Fu finally nodded. He then walked over towards the gramophone and proceeded to open it, until he finally handed over the fox miraculous towards Alya. ''I expect you to take great care of it. Not everybody was born to be a superhero. But I sense a great energy inside of you. Please take good care of Trixx. I think having someone to guard over might be better for him than to be locked up in a box for eternity.''

Alya's eyes sparkled and it almost looked like she was about to tear up. ''So… Trixx can stay with me? I get to keep him by my side, like Marinette and Tikki?''

Master Fu nodded and Alya smiled the biggest smile I've seen on her in a while. ''Thank you, thank you so much! I promise I won't disappoint you, Master Fu!'' She then proceeded to hang the necklace around her neck and as soon as she finished putting it on, Trixx appeared.

The moment the fox kwami spotted Alya, his eyes widened. ''Alya! Long time no see!'' The fox flew over towards Alya, to which she cuddled him against her cheek.

''Guess what, Trixx. You and me are gonna stay together for a while.'' My best friend spoke, happiness in her voice.

Trixx his eyes lit up and he smiled too. ''Yay! Let us rip apart those Akuma's!''

''The Akuma's are no longer here, Trixx.'' Alya spoke, a more serious expression on her face, to which Trixx looked surprised.

''Wait, what?'' His eyes then took in Alya. ''Now that you mention it, you look a lot older, Alya! How many years has it been since we last saw each other?''

''No time for small talk, guys!'' I interrupted them. ''We have a pressing matter to attend to.''

Me and Alya turned towards Master Fu. ''Thank you so much for the help. We'll be on our way now.'' I spoke to him.

Master Fu nodded and waved us farewell. ''Be careful!''

 **-X-**

It wasn't long until me and Alya reached the place where the thief and the people taken hostage were staying. We parked the car on a safe spot, where we were sure we were out of sight. We had filled in Trixx on the way, the fox kwami now up to date on everything, including the situation at hand.

''I think it's time to transform.'' I spoke to Alya, to which my best friend nodded.

''Time to get this show on the road.'' She smiled. ''Trixx, let's pounce!''

''Tikki, spots on!''

Both of our transformations began simultaneously and it wasn't long until we were Ladybug and Rena Rouge. I took a small peak at Alya in her transformation and realized that nothing had changed about her appearance, except for her own body being taller and more curvy. It was strange to see my best friend in her superhero form again, but I was happy to have her by my side, nonetheless.

''Man, I missed this!'' Alya smiled.

''No time to waste, let's go!'' I reminded her.

She nodded and we both began our rescue mission. We snuck to the backside of the building and were looking for an opening.

''Over there, the top window!'' Alya pointed out to me in a hushed tone.

I nodded and I launched my yoyo towards a beam nearby, while Alya simply jumped up and landed on the rooftop. I opened the window and we both swung inside, catching our fall on our palms.

''Where are the hostages?'' Alya whispered to me.

''I don't know. Let's keep our ears open for sounds.'' I replied.

We left the room we were currently in and proceeded down the hallway on the second floor of the building. We sneaked down the staircase towards the first floor, and it was then that we heard muffled murmurs. I looked at Alya and she gave me a worried glance, indicating that she heard the same thing. With a hand gesture, I indicated we move forward and we proceeded towards the end of the hallway. Two double doors indicated we reached the main office of the building.

''I think the people are behind that door.'' I whispered as softly as I could to Alya.

''How do you want to enter? I bet the door is locked, and if we tear it down, the robber will immediately know someone's there and we could be endangering the lives of the hostages.''

''I could use my lucky charm, but there is no way I am able to tell what will come out of it. I don't want to risk it… Not to mention I will only have five minutes left as Ladybug if I use it. I'm not sure we can clear the room in that time span.'' I responded, biting my lip.

''Then we are going to have to find a different solution.'' Alya whispered determined.

We both proceeded back towards the room where we came from, climbing out the window and slowly crawling onto the roof.

''Okay, let's try to reach the window where the hostages are being held.'' Alya suggested, to which I nodded.

''Lead the way.''

We both crawled over the rooftop as silently as we could, before we reached the window. I tried to lower myself as best as I could, using my yoyo, hanging beside the window to not reveal myself. I took a sneak peak in and worry filled my eyes. Inside the office, 8 people were sitting on the ground, some of them having their head between their legs, their hands in their hair. One person, cladded in black with a balaclava on, was standing at a desk, frantically searching the drawers of the office, shooting a glance towards the door every now and then, as if he was scared someone was about to burst through them. In his left hand, he was clutching a gun, which he kept pointing in the direction of the 8 people on the ground. Among them were two young children, a pregnant woman and an elderly man. My heart broke and anger quickly filled my body. I was determined to get those people out as fast as possible. I climbed back onto the roof and reported to Alya what I saw.

''We have to do something.'' She spoke determined, balling her fists.

It was at that moment that a black cladded figure landed beside us on the rooftop. ''Sorry I'm late. What's the status?'' A familiar voice spoke to us, to which my eyes widened and my cheeks reddened.

''Chat Noir! It's about time.'' Alya rolled her eyes.

''Rena Rouge! What a pleasure to see you again.'' Chat Noir grinned, trying to lift her hand to press a kiss on the top of her hand, but Alya pulled her hand back and gave him a small shove.

''Nuh-uh, kitty.''

''Guys, focus, please! We need to find a way to save those hostages.'' I spoke, even though I had troubles focusing myself, now that my old partner was crouching beside me on the rooftop.

''Right. So, let's think of a plan. The robber has a gun, right? We can't be reckless or we might risk people's lives.'' Chat Noir spoke.

''So, we have to make sure we get a hold of his gun, or trick him somehow…'' I thought out loud.

Alya's eyes suddenly lit up. ''A trick! My specialty! What if we create a distraction, using an illusion? Hear me out. If this plan works, I'm sure Ladybug's lucky charm will add to my plan. What if we had an object that temporarily blinded or clouded the room, making it harder to see for the robber where everything is. We get in, I project an illusion of us on the other side of the room, close enough for the robber to still be able to see, making him turn his back on us. Chat Noir then jumps him, using his cataclysm to destroy the gun. Two of us then keep the robber down, while the third one helps the hostages out of the building, alerting the police outside.''

''Rena, that sounds great!'' I compliment my best friend.

''Let's get this show on the road. Lady's first.'' Chat Noir bowed towards me.

I nodded and threw my Yo-Yo into the air. ''Lucky Charm!'' Out of the sky dropped a smoke bomb, right into my hands. I gave my friends a worried glance. ''Won't a smoke bomb harm the hostages. There's an elderly person there. Won't he have troubles breathing?''

''It's our only shot. We better get him out of there fast, then.'' Rena spoke determined.

The three of us gave each other a nod, before we descended down towards the window where, in a quick motion, I shattered the glass and threw the smoke bomb inside. With a loud pop, the smoke unfolded into the room and me, Alya and Chat Noir quickly swung ourselves into the room, careful not to cut ourselves on the broken glass. Alya immediately took out her flute and fluted a melody, casting her projection on the other side of the room. Luckily for us, the robber, overtaken by surprise and anger, quickly fell for it and dashed towards the other side of the room with a loud battle cry.

''Cataclysm!'' Chat Noir shouted, before he leaped up into the air and landed upon the back of the robber, grabbing the gun with his Cataclysm hand, making it disappear.

''No… No!'' The robber started to shout.

Once me and Alya got the sign that the gun was gone, we immediately opened the door towards the office and ushered the people out, the elderly man, children and pregnant woman first.

''Stay here with Chat Noir! I'll inform the police!'' Alya shouted towards me.

''Please hurry!'' I shouted back at her, before I joined Chat Noir, who was desperately trying to keep the robber pinned towards the ground.

We might be superheroes, but we were still up against a full-grown man and the two of us had a hard time keeping him down.

''Can you get your Yo-Yo around him, Ladybug?'' Chat Noir shouted at me, his voice sounding strained due to his effort of keeping the man down.

''I… can't! Whaaaa!'' I got shoved hard and my back connected with the desk in the room, a sharp pain shooting up from my back.

''Ladybug!'' I heard Chat Noir call out to me. ''You son of a bitch!''

I saw Chat Noir hovering over him, desperately trying to keep him down. I tried to make my way over towards him, biting my lip to try to ignore the pain.

''You fucking bastard. I was so close. So close! But you had to ruin EVERYTHING! If I am going to spend the rest of my life in prison, then I might as well go all out.''

My eyes widened and before I realized it, the man dove forward and grabbed Chat Noir by the neck.

''NO!'' I shouted, desperately trying to get the man to let go of Chat Noir. ''LET HIM GO!''

Chat Noir was wheezing, his hands desperately clawing at the man's own hands around his neck. His hand then went back and I saw him fish out a small pocket knife from one of his pockets.

''Chat Noir, he has a knife!'' I shouted. My mind started to panic. I had to do something, but I had no idea what I could do. My eyes scanned the area as quickly as they could, before my eyes landed on one of the metal suitcases the man had snuck into the office. With one swift movement, I had picked up one of the suitcases and slammed it against the back of the man's head, making him go limp with a 'ughh'. My legs trembled, as I dropped the suitcase beside me, slowly sinking to my knees.

''Oh my god…'' I kept on stammering. ''Oh my god.''

Chat Noir slowly pushed the man off of him, violently coughing, trying to get some air back into his lungs. ''Thank you, my lady.'' He then started coughing again and I quickly went over towards his side.

''Shhh.. spare your voice.''

Alya then came back into the room, still in her Rena Rouge outfit, but I saw her necklace blinking, to which I realized the three of us were about to transform back. Police were swarming in behind her, quickly walking over towards the unconscious robber.

''Thank you, heroes. We appreciate your help. A potential disaster has been avoided, thanks to you three. If possible, we'd like to write down your testimonies.'' One of the policemen spoke.

''We'd love to co-operate, but we're about to transform back.'' I quickly explained towards the officer.

''I see. This is unusual protocol but due to the circumstances, you're free to go.'' The officer then decided.

The three of us nodded and quickly made our way out of the building, climbing back onto the rooftop.

''I guess this is where we part ways.'' Rena spoke, flashing a smile to me and Chat Noir. ''I'm glad our plan worked.''

''Me too. I can't believe the time of fighting Akuma's is really over… This is so intense, just because it all is so real.'' I sighed.

''It is in these times that Paris still needs its superheroes.'' Chat Noir grinned determined. I then noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead and I saw his smile was a little strained.

''Chat… Are you okay?'' I asked, to which I finally glanced down and saw him clutch his side.

Due to the fabric of his suit being black, I hadn't noticed the bloodstain before but I saw the wet spot on his suit glimmer underneath the light of the street lanterns. Chat Noir then collapsed onto the rooftop and me and Alya rushed towards his side.

''Oh my gosh, he is hurt!'' I shouted in a panic.

''Ladybug, calm down! We have to get him to the hospital.'' Alya tried to speak rationally.

''But our transformations are happening any moment now! The world cannot know who we are! I can't do that to Chat Noir.'' I bit my lip.

''Then… bring him to Nino. He knows what to do.'' Alya spoke to me, determination in her eyes. ''He can be trusted. We don't have a choice!''

I took a second to contemplate the situation, but then nodded. We both held on to Chat Noir as we made our way towards Alya's car, making sure we weren't spotted by anyone. We laid him down on the backseat, as we both got seated in the front. Alya then started the car and sped down the road. It was me who transformed first, going back towards my human form, Tikki plopping in my lap tiredly.

''Is Chat Noir okay?'' She asked worried, her voice sounding soft due to the toll the transformation had taken on her.

''I don't know.'' I replied, biting my lip.

We drove around the corner and due to Alya really hitting the gas, we almost made it back to Alya and Nino's place, as Alya transformed back to her human form, too. We stopped in front of their house and as we opened the backdoor, Nino came out of the house, a worried glance on his face.

''I heard screeching tired. I thought you were bringing Marinette home, Alya?'' Nino asked, confusion on his face. He then noticed the limp body on the back of the car. ''Is that… Chat Noir?''

It was exactly at that moment that Chat Noir's transformation ended and a green light spread over his body. The moment the light faded, a familiar blonde laid unconscious on the backseat of the car. Alya's voice came out with a tremble, as shock spread over her face.

''That… is Adrien Agreste.''

 **-X-**

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **-X-**

 **Author Note:**

 _Hello, my patient readers!_

 _Yes, hi! I am still alive. I am so extremely sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I got totally side tracked with so many things in daily lives that I sometimes forgot I still had a story that I needed to finish. My apologies! Exciting news: In a month, I will be leaving towards the Canary Islands for a couple of months to start my summer job as an animator at a hotel. Downside: I am super busy with all the preparations for the trip and when I am there, I won't have a lot of time to write the story, so I am trying to wrap up the story before I leave. I am sorry for the rush of the story, but I didn't expect life to turn out like this! ~ Anyway, I will probably upload bunch of one-shots, which I can write more easily in my free time, once I finish this story. Please bear with me. I hope I can keep counting on your support! Your reads and kind reviews mean a lot to me and I hope you'll enjoy the story. With that said, I think the next chapter will be the final chapter of the story. Let's go out with a big finale, where romance and drama will be the center! I hope to see you there! Thank you for all the support! ~ Lots of love! ~_

 _ShySnowWolf_

 **-X-**


	11. Never change

**How to Adult**

 **-X-**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hello, my wonderful readers!_

 _It's time for the big finale! I had a lot of fun writing this story, even though my uploads got a bit more delayed as time went on. I want to thank you all so much for your continuous support of me and this story! It means a lot! I hope you enjoy the Grand Finale of 'How to Adult'! Let's go! ~_

 **-X-**

 _ **Warnings: OOC-ness, AU, adult language/swearing**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**_

 **-X-**

 **Chapter Eleven: Never change**

 **-X-**

Marinette's P.O.V.

It was as if time stood still. Nothing made sense anymore. What I saw in front of me couldn't be true. It was an illusion. A dream. It wasn't reality. There was no way that the person who fought by my side all this time, the person who had my back since day one, the person who sacrificed himself numerous times for me, the person who shamelessly flirted with me and made me feel so confident about myself, was Adrien Agreste. It couldn't be. It just wasn't possible that my two big crushes turned out to be the same person. How could my kind classmate, my childhood crush, the well-mannered and strictly supervised Adrien Agreste be the smooth, playful, flirty Chat Noir? Not to mention Chat Noir's father had been Hawkmoth all along! My head was starting to hurt and I momentarily lost track of everything around me, until someone placed a hand on my arm.

''Marinette, I know that you are shocked and confused. But we really need to help Adrien now!'' Alya spoke to me, her tone slightly off. Must have been from the shock or the feelings of panic that we were all feeling.

''Bring him in and lay him on the couch, I'll grab the necessary tools.'' Nino spoke seriously.

He rushed back inside and me and Alya both carried Adrien out of the car and did our best to carry him inside. The moment we placed him on the couch, Nino had come down with all kinds of tools and a first-aid kit.

''Nino, I know you are a surgeon, but can you really treat a wound like this at home?'' I asked in shock,.

''Seen the circumstances, looks like we have no other option. Bringing him in without a solid backstory will only raise suspicion and right now, revealing he is Chat Noir won't be beneficial for his recovery. He needs rest and medical attention and right now, it seems it's up to me to make it happen.'' Nino spoke. ''Please, leave me alone with him. I need some room to work my magic.''

I slowly nodded, biting on my nails as my eyes never left Adrien's body. The black T-shirt that he had been wearing before he transformed was now soaked with a blood stain and seeing the helpless state he was in, made tears form in my eyes.

''Come on, Marinette. Let's go upstairs.'' Alya spoke, slowly placing a hand on my shoulder.

Together, we headed upstairs and I plopped down on Alya's bed, placing my face in my hands. ''Oh, Alya… W-What if he's not gonna make it.'' A slow sob left my body.

Alya went to sit beside me and started rubbing my back. ''Don't think like that. Adrien is strong. And Nino knows what he's doing. We got to have a little faith.'' My best friend tried to cheer me up.

''I still can't believe it… Adrien is Chat Noir? It had been him all this time?''

''Tell me about it.'' Alya sighed. ''I mean, I once said he kinda looked like Chat Noir, but I was just joking. I never expected it to be truly him.''

''All this time… I had my crush by my side all this time. And I had no clue. How couldn't I have recognized his voice? Or the blonde locks? The longer I think about it, the more frustrated I am with myself for not figuring it out sooner.''

''Marinette, it is always easier to see things after you know them. Nobody knew it was Adrien.''

''…That's not true…'' I spoke, something slowly coming to mind. My eyes darted towards Tikki, who had been resting in my bag all this time. I was sure she was sleeping, trying to regain energy from the transformation. ''Tikki knew…''

''Your kwami knew?!'' Alya spoke in surprise. She glanced at Trixx, who was sleeping in her lap, before looking back at Marinette. ''How?''

''It was back when we were still in middle school. Remember when our principal got Akumatized into Dark Owl? He had trapped me and Chat… me and Adrien at one point and the only solution I thought we had, was giving in towards his wish, which was handing him our Miraculouses. We had our eyes closed, but we disposed of the transformations, making our Kwami's appear, who then saw each other and saw who they were assigned to. Tikki always told me she never wanted to reveal who it was, because she strongly believed the person in question should do it themselves, when they are ready. I never wanted to find out like this…''

''Oh, Marinette…'' Alya spoke, a soft expression on her face.

''And now… He is injured. All because I couldn't save him soon enough. The robber had him pinned on the ground and I saw he had a knife and.. and…'' I hiccupped and Alya rubbed my back.

''Marinette, this wasn't your fault. You did what you could. Adrien was very brave for fighting off the robber like that. We saved the bystanders and we got the villain.''

''But Adrien got injured!''

''I know and I am scared, too. But right now, that is our truth and we have to deal with it. Nino is doing his best down there. The only thing we can do, is hope you're the best.'' She then winked. ''And hey, you are Ladybug. The hero of creation and good luck. You're his lucky charm now.''

I couldn't help but smile a little. My eyes then went back to my lap. ''We know who he is, but Adrien doesn't know about you and me… Should we… Tell him?''

Alya sighed. ''It might be for the best. He would've started wondering how we were able to find him, in the first place. Adrien isn't dumb enough to believe it was pure luck.''

''You're right…'' I took in a deep breath.

''So… what now?'' Alya asked me.

I shot her a confused glance. ''What do you mean?''

''Well, now that you've found out your two crushes are the same person, what are you gonna do?''

To be honest, I hadn't thought about that yet. It was true I had rejected Adrien, because I wanted to get to know Chat Noir better. But now, it turns out those two are the same person. Chat Noir and Adrien were just two halves, who complimented one another. I never knew Adrien had this goofy, flirty, playful side to him. He always seemed so prince-like. I guess I didn't know as much about Adrien as I thought I did. I let out a long sigh. ''I don't know, Alya. I rejected him. That must've hurt. I rejected one side of him, because I wanted the other one. Even though he never knew it was because of Chat Noir, he must've disliked himself for not being good enough. I know, Adrien. I knew he would never show to me how much I might have hurt him. He cares too much about me, even as a friend, to give me any sense of guilt. That is what makes Adrien such a good person. He is so selfless. But even though I know that about him, I don't know how he will respond to the news that I am Ladybug. He used to have a crush on me back in middle school. Which makes sense now, since he is Chat Noir. But he started to like me for me, when he came back from America. I'm not sure if he will accept the Ladybug side of me.''

''Of course he will! For him, it will likely be the same. You are also both the persons he has had a crush on.''

''I don't know, Alya. Things have changed. We all have grown up…''

''For now, let's not worry about that. For now, let's hope things are going okay down there.''

I let myself fall backwards on the bed, my back hitting the blankets on the bed. ''Never ever would I have imagined the night to turn out like this.''

''Me neither, girl. Me neither…''

 **-X-**

We let Nino work his magic for several hours and despite all the stress and worry I was feeling, my body was so exhausted that I eventually fell asleep on Alya's bed. So when somebody shook me awake, I yawned sleepily and sat up straight.

''Come on, Adrien is awake and he's asking for you.'' Nino spoke to me.

Upon hearing those words, I was wide awake and I ran down the stairs two steps at a time. As soon as my eyes rested upon Adrien's sitting figure on the couch, tears started streaming down my cheeks and I ran over towards him, wrapping him in a hug. ''Oh, thank god you're awake!'' I held him for a couple more seconds and I felt Adrien wrap his own arms around me too, before he pulled me on a little distance away from him.

''Hey, Marinette.'' He smiled at me. His face still looked a bit pale and I could see he was tired and in pain, but overall, he did his best to smile.

''How are you feeling?'' I asked him.

''Like I just got stabbed.'' Adrien tried to joke, but once he saw I was not laughing, he sighed and ran his hand through my hair. ''Don't worry, Bugaboo. I'll be okay.''

Upon hearing those words, my eyes widened and I stared at him in disbelief. ''How did you…''

''…know it was you? Come on, Marinette. Who else could have dragged my unconscious body towards Alya's car, driving to Nino's house instead of a hospital. If you weren't Ladybug, you wouldn't have known what had happened and you would've brought me to a hospital. Given the fact that Alya and you brought me here, means you two are Ladybug and Rena Rouge.''

''Told you he wasn't dumb, Marinette.'' Alya smiled at me.

I still was in shock, my eyes seeking his as if to confirm I wasn't dreaming. ''Adrien, I am so sorry. I wasn't on time. I let him attack you and… Oh god, I am so sorry.'' Tears streamed down my face, as I bit my lip to hold back sobs, but a few escaped anyway.

Adrien kept stroking my hair, making soft shushing sounds. ''It's not your fault, Bugaboo. I should've been more careful. We both didn't know he was carrying a knife, until it was too late. I'm just glad you two managed to get me to safety in time. Bringing me to Nino was a good choice. Well done, Marinette.''

Even after all the stuff he's gone through, he is still considerate of my feelings. It only made me sob harder and I wrapped Adrien in another hug, pressing him close to me. ''I-I was so scared… I thought you'd never wake up and then- and then-'' It was barely understandable what I was saying through all of my hiccups, but Adrien just kept smiling and stroking my hair.

''Hey, hey. Look at me, Marinette. I am fine. I trust Nino 100 percent and I feel okay. Don't worry about me, alright? We caught the bad guy. We saved innocent people. We did a great job, today.''

Alya then gave a look at Nino and the two shared a mutual nod, before heading upstairs. ''We'll give you two some room to talk.'' Alya spoke.

As soon as our two friends disappeared upstairs, I turned towards Adrien again. ''A-Adrien, I am s-sorry. I-I didn't know you were Chat N-Noir and I-I… I am such an idiot. I-I guess I was in love with both of your personalities all along.''

Adrien gave me a kind smile and I saw love and kindness in his eyes. ''It's okay, Bugaboo. I'm at fault too. How is it that I never realized before that the righteous, kind, witty and beautiful Ladybug was you? You two are so similar! I am a fool for not realizing it sooner. I am sorry, Marinette. I guess I have been in love with both sides of you, too.'' He gave me a goofy smile.

As tears still streamed down my face, Adrien grabbed my chin softly and brought his face closer to mine, pressing his lips firmly on top of mine. Through the warmth of his lips, I could feel his tenderness and love for me and it didn't take long for either of us to start kissing more feverishly, not satisfied with a simple peck on the lips. As our tongues danced together, a flurry of emotions fell over me. Sadness, relief, romance, happiness, anxiety, determination. I couldn't make sense of my thoughts and my emotions, so I just let myself go in the moment and let my mind go blank, Adrien being the only thing I was focusing on. We didn't know how much time passed. We went from kissing to cuddling to kissing and honestly, we didn't care at this point. All we wanted, was to be with one another. To hold the other. To be as close to the other as possible. As our fingers intertwined, I fell asleep on his chest and at that moment, I knew, things were going to be better.

 **-X-**

It was 5 days since the incident and Adrien's recovery had been well. He was still advised to rest as much as possible and I, of course, was there to take care of him and be by his side every step of the way. I tried to work as much from home as possible, so that I could spend most of my time with Adrien and, thanks to us having more time to spend with one another, now that he was home most of the time, we grew a lot closer and established the fact that we shared a lot of love for one another. So, when I arrived at his place in the afternoon, after checking in with my design team, I was surprised to find a huge bouquet of roses on the table in the living room. Adrien came to greet me with a hug, before picking up the roses and handing them to me.

''What are these for?'' I smiled as I accepted the roses with a small blush.

''For being you. Thank you for being you, Bugaboo. I'm glad it was you behind that mask. Knowing that it was you that I had been protecting all that time. And I will keep doing that for all the years to come, if you'll let me.'' Adrien smiled at me, a warm smile on his lips.

The blush on my cheeks intensified and I hid my face behind the bouquet of roses. ''Ohmygosh, Adrien. You really didn't have to get me anything. I'm already happy being by your side.''

We both sat down on the couch and I placed the flowers back on the desk, to have my hands free to wrap Adrien in a hug. He laughed and pulled me on a little distance. ''What? Am I not allowed to spoil my _purrincess_?''

''Really? Cat puns?''

''You were the one who said she accepted both sides of me. So now that they've merged into one, you'll just have to accept this.''

''Lucky I love you so much.'' I gently joked, giving him a gentle push.

Adrien then grabbed my hands and pressed a kiss on the back of my hand. ''If I may be so selfish, there's one thing I'd like to ask in return.''

''What is it?'' I asked, genuine surprise on my face.

''I feel like this situation has made our bond a lot stronger and to be honest, there's nobody I'd rather have by my side, than you. So it would make me really happy if you'd become mine, officially?''

Adrien somehow looked a bit nervous and a blush crept up on my cheeks. ''Wait… as in, girlfriend boyfriend?''

''Geez, Marinette, when you say it like that, you'll make me feel 14 again.''

''Lucky for you that I already had a crush on you, back then.'' I stuck out my tongue. I then gazed warmly at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. ''But if you hadn't figured out the answer yet, I'd love that.''

''Great, because I have order your favorite take-out and it would've been awkward to share that after being rejected.''

''Oh come on. Don't tell me the overconfident Chat Noir was scared I was going to reject him.''

''… You're right. I wasn't.''

We both shared a laugh, before Adrien pushed me back on the couch and kissed me passionately. I was sure I'd never get tired of the feeling and I returned his kissed with as much love as he was showing me. We kept this going, until the doorbell rang and Adrien got up with a grin.

''Guess we'll have to continue this another time. Unless you don't mind letting the food delivery guy wait a little longer?''

''Adrien, this is food we're talking about. Nobody comes between me and my favorite take out.''

Adrien let out a laugh and kissed me on my forehead. ''Oh, Marinette. Never change.''

 **-X-**

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **-X-**

 **Author Note:**

 _Hello, my adorable readers!_

 _I apologize for the short, final chapter, but all my fuel is gone. I've been sick for the past couple of days and extremely stressed out, due to my preparations for my summer job. My course for the job has started today and I've been busy every day to follow the curriculum given to me. I hope you guys will forgive me for the rushed ending. I had intending for this story to be longer, but right now, I just simply don't have the time to make this happen. But on that note, a sequel can always be written ;) For now, I'd like to thank all of you for reading 'How to Adult'. I had a lot of fun to write it and I love being part of the Miraculous fandom. I won't completely abandon writing, since I simply love it too much to completely stop, even during busy times. So prepare for one-shots, which can go in all directions. I just want the freedom to write what I want and whenever I have time, instead of feeling like I have to stick to one story on a certain schedule, because I simply can't keep up with that, right now. Again, I apologize, but I'd love to read your thoughts on the story and I, of course, hope you'll read my future stories and one-shots on here. Let me know in PM's and reviews what kind of stories you'd like to see and I_ _might_ _see what I can do for you :) For now, lots of love to all of you and again, thank you so much for all the support I've received._

 _ShySnowWolf_

 **-X-**


End file.
